Ange ou Démone : Création et Destruction
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Dixième et dernier volume d'Ange ou Démone. Nev continue de perdre des êtres chers à son coeur. Pourtant, peu à peu, son objectif se présente face à lui. Il ne reste guère de personnes à combattre. Il est temps d'arrêter la folie de la déesse Harsia.
1. Chapitre 1 : La dernière guerre

**Chapitre 1 : La dernière guerre**

« Nev ? Il est l'heure de se lever. Nev ? »

_Je ne lui répond pas. Je reste couché sur cette poitrine généreuse et délicate tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, je n'ai pas envie de discuter, je ne veux rien faire. Je veux juste rester ici et ne plus bouger._

« Nev, bon sang, réagis un peu. Les autres sont déjà réveillées. On doit se préparer ! »

« Je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche complètement. Je ne veux pas. Laisse-moi tranquille, Giréléna. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important de toute façon. »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où tu sauves le monde alors tu vas bouger ton cul ou je vais y enfoncer ma queue de telle sorte que ça te sortira par la bouche. »

_GLOUPS ! Elle a des arguments à faire valoir ! Je tressaille et me relève de son corps, remarquant sa nudité « complète » si on peut parler de cela pour une demoiselle à moitié humanisée. Elle comme moi sommes en sueur et je sais que ça fait déjà deux semaines que Tyaunev est morte. J'ai encore du mal à y croire mais … il faut que je tire un trait sur tout ça._

« Bon ? Maintenant que tu es levé, on peut se mettre au boulot ? »

« Quel boulot ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? De quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler, je peux savoir ? Tu me fais un peu peur là, je dois avouer. »

« De quel travail ? Celui de s'occuper de notre fille bien entendu ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas un travail, ni une obligation. C'est un plaisir ! »

« Alors, fais-le maintenant. Je te jure. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Nev ? »

_Elle me dit cela comme si c'était un reproche mais elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il est vrai qu'après la mort de Tyaunev, j'ai réagit un peu précipitamment et j'ai embrassé Giréléna. Je ne dois pas dire que j'ai trouvé cela déplaisant, loin de là._

« Soit tu arrives à me supporter, soit tu me tues. »

« On va envisager plutôt le premier au lieu du second. Je ne pense pas que Gilitée supporterait que je tue son père. Ce n'est pas conseillé pour la psychologie de la petite. »

_Elle peut me dire cela, ça ne change pas grand chose. Même si nous ne nous sommes pas dit directement nos sentiments, nous savons tous les deux que c'est réciproque, c'est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux pour le moment._

« Mais tu vas bouger, Nev ? J'en ai assez là ! Tu exagères carrément ! Je vais te botter l'arrière-train tellement fort que tu vas finir dans la strastosphère ! »

_Wow ! Elle me menace hein ? Mais bon, je vais le faire. Je quitte la tente, cherchant à sourire lorsque les autres femmes-pokémon me saluent, venant prendre Gilitée dans mes bras._

« Alors, comment vas ma princesse ? »

« Très bien papa, et toi ? Tu as bien dormi avec maman ? J'ai pas voulu vous réveiller ce matin, je trouvais que ça n'aurait pas été bien de ma part. »

_C'est pour cela que j'adore ma fille. Elle est si prévoyante et douce. Elle pense à tout et elle réfléchit comme il le faut. Je ne peux pas rêver mieux de sa part. J'ai un petit sourire aux lèvres, me disant finalement que de toute façon, j'en ai de la chance. Giréléna sort de la tente en dernière, s'étant refaite une beauté. Oui, elle est belle._

« Bonjour à toutes. Nev ? Tu prépares à manger ? »

« Oui, oui, je le fais, ne t'inquiète donc pas à ce sujet. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ma petite Gilitée ? C'est toi qui choisit ! »

« Huuuum ! Ben euh … comment dire, papa ? Ben euh, je ne sais pas du tout ! »

« Alors, je vais faire ce que tu aimes le plus, comme ça, c'est plus facile ! »

« OUIIIIIII ! Je préfère ça ! »

_Je sais qu'il lui en faut peu pour la rendre heureuse, c'est bien pour cela que je me penche déjà sur la question de savoir quoi lui préparer. Les minutes passent et le repas est prêt. Du moins, nous sommes tous réunis et je me demande ce que cette journée nous réserve._

« Bon ? Vous êtes toutes prêtes ? Nous y allons ! »

_Les tentes sont démontées, tout le reste aussi. Il nous suffit juste de partir maintenant. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, je le sais bien. Depuis deux semaines, c'est à peine si j'ai la motivation pour trouver des informations pour me rendre là où se trouve Harsia. D'ailleurs, le problème est : où se trouve t-elle ?_

« Non, tu ne peux pas me regarder comme ça, Nev. Je n'en sais rien. »

« Je n'ai rien dit, Giréléna ! Ne me fait pas croire que tu sais lire dans mes pensées hein ? »

_J'exagère un petit peu mais c'est l'idée que je me fais de ce qu vient de se passer. Il vaut mieux que je reste concentré sur une seule chose plutôt que de tourner en rond. Dyrkri me manque terriblement, je dois l'avouer. Le temps passe mais elle ne revient pas Comment est-ce que je dois faire alors ?_

« Giréléna ? Est-ce queje peux te demander un service ? »

« Tu me fais peur. C'est quoi ce service ? Je te laisse deux minutes pour t'exprimer. »

« Est-ce que tu peux prendre contact avec tes générales ? Savoir si elles, de leur côté, ont des nouvelles en ce qui concerne Harsia ? »

« Ah ? Ca ? C'est déjà fait. Elles doivent venir aujourd'hui ou demain. »

« Hein que quoi ? Et tu comptais me prévenir quand à ce sujet ? »

« Aujourd'hui ou demain, justement. »_ me répond t-elle avec un grand sourire. AH ! Elle se _

_fout de ma gueule en plus ! Je reprend aussitôt :_

« Si tu n'es pas sérieuses, s'il te plaît, dis-le moi. Je perdrai moins de temps à ça. »

« Oh ? Mais je le suis, Nev, je le suis terriblement. Elles vont venir. Je leur ait laissé une quinzaine de jours, depuis la mort de Tyaunev pour trouver des informations. Et normalement, elles ne seront pas seules pour tout ça. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu as demandé aussi à d'autres personnes ? »

« On ne devient pas reine des femmes-pokémon en claquant des doigts, Nev. Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes le mode de vie qui est le mien. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose, ça, par contre. »

_Je fais une petite mimique de dégoût alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil, m'attrapant en utilisant sa longue queue qu'elle enroule autour de mon corps. Elle me force à me rapprocher d'elle avant de me dire d'une voix faussement douce :_

« Il le faudra bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as encore beaucoup de temps à passer avec moi, non ? »

« Euh, peut-être même que ça va se compter en nombre d'années. »

« Décennies, tu voulais dire. » _me chuchote t-elle alors que je déglutis. Oui, elle a tout à fait raison. En décennies, du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine dans le futur._

_Elle finit par me libérer alors que je ne fais qu'hocher la tête après sa correction. Pfiou ! Des fois, je me demande ce que je lui trouve mais ensuite, je la regarde, je me rappelle de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec elle puis je ne me pose plus de questions._

_Le reste de la matinée passa bien tranquillement alors qu'il attendait donc la fameuse visite des générales de Giréléna. Si elle n'avait pas menti, elles allaient toutes venir ? Mais qui allait les accompagner ? Puisqu'elles n'étaient pas seules._

_Je crois que j'ai obtenu ma réponse plus vite que prévu. Deux ombres paraissent dans le ciel alors que je crois les reconnaître. Elles ? Vraiment ? Elles descendent et je peux surtout voir qui était sur leurs dos. Les générales ! Elles sont toutes là ! Mais ce sont les montures qui m'intéressent autant. Je bafouille :_

« Dénialka, Panilkia. Si je m'attendais à vous voir. »

« Tu ne serais pas aussi surpris, il est vrai. Bonjour, Nev. »

_Je répond à Dénialka par un petit bonjour alors que Gilitée se cache aussitôt derrière moi, un peu effrayée par le monde tout autour d'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle ne les connait pas du tout. Ou presque ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Hum, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?_

« Gilitée ? Viens que je te présente tes grandes cousines. Alors, tu vois ? Celle à gauche, avec du bleu sur elle, c'est Panilkia. Celle à droite, en violet, c'est Dénialka. »

« Ahem. Nev. Cest l'inverse. » _rectifie Dénialka bien qu'elle a un sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'enfant caché derrière moi. Les deux viennent s'approcher de Gilitée qui sort difficilement de sa cachette, comme un petit animal pris en défaut._

« Et toi, tu viens par là, Nev ! »

_Je me retrouve tiré sur le côté, un coude se plaçant autour de ma tête, celle-ci se collant contre une poitrine généreuse avant qu'un petit miaulement se fait entendre._

« Alors, comme ça, on fait un gosse avec la reine des femmes-pokémon mais on ne le propose même pas aux autres ? Ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part, tu sais ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pirsène ? Enfin, content de te revoir aussi. »

« Hahaha ! Ne t'en fait donc pas, je ne suis pas toute seule. Mana et les autres sont là aussi. »

_C'est à ce moment que je dois me sentir rassuré par ce qu'elle raconte ? Je ne crois pas que ça se passe comme ça. Pourtant, je peux apercevoir Mana, Luciaria et finalement Ptéraclès. Ah oui, même elle est là. Elle me regarde un peu étrangement._

« Tu veux bien me lâcher, Pirsène, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, tu n'es pas bien placé ici ? » _me dit-elle avant de me libérer, amusée par quelque chose. J'observe la direction où pointe son regard. Giréléna est là, les bras croisés, un tic aux lèvres. Elle murmure :_

« Merci bien, Pirsène. Ca serait dommage de réduire à trois le nombre de mes générales. »

« Ooooh, bien entendu, bien entendu. Le message est très bien passé, tu t'en doutes. »

« AHEM ! Est-ce que l'on peut retourner à la raison de votre présen … hein ? »

_Je dois rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Car je vois un nuage de poussières qui se ramène envers notre direction. Harsia ? Je me mets aussitôt en position pour combattre, me rappelant du pendentif qu'Harsia a fait tomber. Elle l'avait réparé pour elle-même, espérant me tuer avec mais ça s'était retourné contre elle. Mana pose une main sur mon bras, me disant :_

« Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez ? »

_Elle a un petit rire quand je dis quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas une personne ? Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est le contraire. Il y a quelques centaines ? Voire des milliers de femmes-pokémon de toutes les espèces qui foncent vers nous. J'espère vraiment que c'est quelque chose qu'elles avaient prévu car je ne me sens pas du tout rassuré là ! Je garde ma main sur le pendentif jusqu'à ce que cette armée s'arrête à une cinquantaine de mètres._

« Papaaaaaaaaaa ! » _s'écrit Gilitée, fonçant dans mes bras alors que je la garde contre moi._

_Dénialka et Panilkia rampent en direction de cette armée, plusieurs femmes-pokémon s'avançant vers elles, commençant à prendre la parole. Même à cette distance, je peux les entendre, haussant un sourcil. C'est quoi ça ?_

« Reine Dénialka, comme vous l'avez désiré, nous avons pris contact avec toutes vos troupes d'élite. Elles sont maintenant disponibles. »

« Reine Panilkia, vos troupes sous-marines et aériennes sont présentes. Vous pouvez les utiliser quand vous le voulez. Elles sont prêtes à vous suivre. »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois sourire ou non. C'est donc l'armée de Dénialka mais aussi Panilkia ? C'est impressionnant, très impressionnant. Je tente de faire un mouvement mais c'est finalement Niny qui se présente face à moi alors que quelques bourdonnements résonnent :_

« Voilà mes propres troupes, Nev. Ce n'est pas grand-chose car les peuples de femmes-insectes ne me font pas encore totalement confiance mais … Paxia avait pris ses précautions avant de mourir. Toute sa race est prête à nous aider, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. »*

« Merci beaucoup, Niny. Tu sais à quel point c'est très important tout ça. Viens par là. »

_Je lui tends mes bras alors que Gilitée se pousse pour que Niny s'y installe. Je la serre contre moi alors qu'elle se met à sangloter, murmurant quelques mots comme quoi elle est désolée de ne pas être assez bien pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte donc ? Migacirpy s'approche de moi, me disant sur un ton un peu gêné :_

« Désolée mais de mon côté, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vraiment la joie niveau sociale. Pas de royauté ou autre, pardon. »

« Le simple fait que tu sois là est déjà très important à mes yeux. »

« Arrête donc tes flatteries, Nev. Tu sais bien que je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège hein ? » _me dit-elle tout en souriant grandement, le rouge aux joues._

« Je ne faisais que dire la vérité. Mais bref ? Pirsène, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Que toutes ces troupes vont servir à lancer un assaut sur la déesse Harsia et l'endroit où elle se trouve. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle soit seule là-bas. »

_Pirsène m'a répondu bien sagement, je pense que le fait d'avoir autant de femmes-pokémon aussi fortes dans les alentours doit jouer là-dessus. Ou alors, je me fais des illusions car elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres, signe que cela ne la dérange pas le moins du monde._

« Bon ! Nev ! Giréléna n'arrêtait pas de vanter tes talents de cuisinier. Tu es donc prêt à faire pour toute l'armée qui t'accompagne ? »

_J'espère que Pirsène dit cela en blaguant hein ? Cuisiner ? Pour autant de monde ? HEY ! Elle veut me faire mourir d'épuisement avant la bataille finale, en fait ! Qu'elle l'avoue !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : QLHS'EM

**Chapitre 2 : Quand les humains s'en mêlent**

« Vous n'étiez même pas en train de plaisanter en fait ? »

« Par rapport à quoi ? A préparer la nourriture pour tout le monde ? Je te rappelle que la cuisine, c'est un savoir sérieux, Nev ! »

« Mais pas au point d'en faire pour plus de mille femmes-pokémon ! »

« Allez, plus tu parles, moins tu travailles ! Au bout, monsieur le cuistot ! »

_Mais elle se fout vraiment de ma gueule en plus ! Et elle a le sourire qui va avec. On peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis en train de faire ça ? Mais je le fais ! Je suis en train de cuisiner mais rapidement, quelques femmes-pokémon s'approchent de moi, disant :_

« Est-ce que l'on peut vous aider ? La nourriture humaine est parfois assez divine. »

« Vous ne vous nourrissez pas uniquement de semence ? »_ dis-je, sans ironie, interrogatif un peu. Par rapport à celles qui m'accompagnent, je sais qu'elles mangent de tout mais pour les autres, je me pose parfois la question._

« Bien sûr que non. Comment pourrions-nous vivre correctement ? Comme les humains, il nous faut plusieurs nutriments et autres mais … huuum. Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans ? Vous êtes vraiment le héros ? »

« Euh, oui, je sais bien qu'étant cuisinier à l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas l'impression que je dois donner mais oui, je m'appelle Nev. »

« C'est vrai que vous êtes à moitié humain ? Enfin, que vous êtes comme nous ? Un homme-pokémon ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un. Je ne pensais pas que ça existait. »

« Moi non plus. » _dis-je en souriant, tentant de les rassurer. Elles n'ont pas l'air si monstrueuses comme ça en fin de compte. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix._

_Finalement, grâce à leur aide, il arriverait tout simplement à nourrir tout le monde. Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, des cris résonnèrent autour d'eux, quelques femmes-pokémon venant à toute allure vers eux, hurlant :_

« Des humains ! Des milliers d'humains viennent vers nous ! »

« Ne vous souciez pas de cela, je vais régler la situation. Dénialka ? Tu viens ? » _déclara Panilkia alors que je me demandais ce qui se passait, les deux cousines de Giréléna s'éloignant. Maintenant ma main sur mon pendentif, je décidais de les accompagner, allant jusqu'aux armées humaines. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Le héros ? Il est vraiment là ? C'est lui ? D'après les rumeurs, il était beaucoup plus impressionnant. » _dit l'un des hommes qui semblait être un commandant ou une autre personnalité importante militaire._

« Vous feriez mieux de vous méfier des apparences. Il ne faut jamais juger dessus. »

« Bon, plus sérieusement, Dénialka, Panilkia, c'est quoi tout ça ? »

« L'armée des hommes, enfin, LES armées des hommes si je dois être plus précise. »

« Ca n'explique pas. Ou alors, tu veux me dire qu'ils sont là pour combattre Harsia ? »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement à mes propos. Mais c'est de la folie ! Ils vont tout simplement se faire trucider à cette allure ! Est-ce qu'y a réfléchit? Ces hommes et femmes ne sont pas assez forts pour pouvoir résister aux femmes-pokémon, surtout parmi les plus puissantes !_

« Et puis, ils comptent tous sur toi pour leur ouvrir la voie. De toute façon, vu qu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends, il vaut mieux avoir toute l'aide possible. »

« Est-ce que vous avez que vous courrez tout droit au suicide ? » _dis-je avec lenteur en m'adressant à celui qui avait mis en doute le fait que j'étais le héros._

« Mourir pour avoir sauver ce monde est une noble chose. Nous ne regrettons pas d'être ici. Seuls les plus vaillants sont en face de vous actuellement. »

« Rappelez-vous ces paroles lorsque nous serons face aux femmes-pokémon protégeant Harsia. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec eux, Dénialka, Panilkia. »

_Je m'éloigne, songeur par rapport à toutes cette situation. Encore hier, nous étions à peine moins d'une dizaine, avec un groupe que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts et maintenant ? C'est tout le contraire, je ne suis pas fait pour être un général, moi ! Pas du tout ! _

« Alors ? Tu t'attendais à autant de monde, Nev ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Y en a même un peu trop … de monde, justement. »_ murmure-je à Giréléna alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Elle est d'accord avec moi mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui va changer la situation. Je suis un peu suspicieux et sur mes gardes. Il y aura des traîtres parmi eux et elles, j'en suis presque certain. Il faudrait que je purge tout ça mais comment ?_

_Non, je n'ai pas à le faire. Les humains comme les femmes-pokémon, qui pensent nous trahir, ils se dévoileront bien assez tôt. Alors, à ce moment là, il mettra en place la punition qu'il leur réserverait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un retour en arrière, une absence de garde._

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Nev. Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

« Et te laisser cuisiner ensuite, Giréléna ? On ne veut pas empoissonner tout le monde. »

_Elle utilise sa queue pour m'attraper au niveau des jambes, me soulevant comme un vulgaire fétu de paille alors qu'elle me ramène jusqu'à elle, le regard courroucé._

« Nev, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais aller te reposer. Tu vas donc aller te reposer. »

« Pfff, d'accord, d'accord, Giréléna. Mais restes pas trop loin de moi, je vais surement avoir besoin de ta personne. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ah … vraiment, me forcer à me reposer alors que je suis en bon état. Je vous jure. »

_Je pousse un petit soupir qui n'a surement rien de crédible. Je suis content qu'elle me force à ça. Je me retrouve adossé contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle nous emmène à l'écart de toute cette foule. Elle-même se plaçant contre un arbre, elle me demande :_

« Tu préfères me raconter ou que je te tire les vers du nez ? »

« A toi de voir ce qui te semble le plus efficace. Tu serais capable de me retirer les vers du nez même si je te racontais ce qui se passe dans ma tête. »

« Hahaha. C'est exact. Alors, je te laisse décider. »

_Pour le moment, j'ai surtout envie de fermer les yeux et de ne réfléchir à plus rien du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer l'existence. Elle me presse un peu plus contre son corps alors que je respire son parfum. Comment est-ce que les femmes-pokémon font pour sentir aussi bon ? Je devrais lui demander._

« Giréléna, tu utilises quoi pour ton corps ? »

« C'est quoi cette question saugrenue que tu es en train de me poser ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Juste une simple question, sans réelle importance. Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je comprendrai parfaitement hein ? C'est juste que tu sens bon, voilà tout. »

_Je crois entendre un léger rire de sa part. Je me doutais bien que ça serait amusant mais aussi un peu ridicule de ma part. Pourtant, elle décide quand même de me répondre :_

« Quelques pierres, un peu de lavande et puis, mon propre charme féminin qui me permet de produire quelques phéromones particuliers. »

« Particuliers dans quel sens ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ça ? »

« Hum, du genre, que seule une personne puisse subir leuir effet. Parfois, ça marche, parfois, ça ne marche pas car ils ne sont pas assez forts. »

_Je ne lui réponds pas mais je me calfeutre un peu plus contre elle. Quant tout sera fini, est-ce que je dois proposer à Giréléna de me suivre ? De m'accompagner ? Pour aller où ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé malheureusement._

_Je commence à sombrer dans un sommeil des plus profonds alors que la queue de Giréléna s'entoure autour de moi, comme pour former un cocon de chaleur. Je sais pourquoi je n'aime pas cette situation. Je le sais parfaitement._

_Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à des morts par centaines. Car oui, elles vont se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il n'y a que peu de chances qu'elles survivent. En fait, il n'y a presque aucune chance pour ça. Je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de mort sur la conscience. Je veux juste que tout se termine paisiblement pour eux. Pour ma part, je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur ce qui m'attends, loin de là._

« Bonnt nuit, Nev. Même si nous sommes en pleine journée. »

_J'ai juste le temps de définitivement m'endormir que des lèvres se posent sur le sommet de mon crâne. Lorsque je me réveille, je remarque que je suis dans la tente, une couverture sur moi. Un peu triste de ne plus sentir Giréléna à mes côtés, je vois néanmoins que Gilitée est endormie à mes côtés. Je pense qu'elle a dût se faufiler dans ma tente pendant que je dormais. Je lui caresse ses cheveux, regardant le sommet en toile de la tente._

« Ils vont mourir et ils le savent. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce maintenant j'ai peur ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Est-ce parce que j'ai une famille à aimer ? Des personnes à protéger ? Est-ce à cause de Tyaunev que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ? Est-ce parce que Dyrkri n'est plus là ? Je me frotte les yeux, reniflant un peu. Ce n'est pa le moment de flancher maintenant. Ils attendent tous quelque chose de moi. Ils veulent que je les guide vers la victoire, que nous arrivions à battre la déesse Harsia ! Un petit marmonnement se fait entendre à mes côtés :_

« Hmmm. Papa. Papa ? Où qu'il est ? »

_Gilitée cherche mon bras pour tenter de l'attraper dans son sommeil. Je place doucement ma main pour la rassurer, la petite fille-Giratina venant la serrer entre les siennes tout en faisant un petit sourire dans son sommeil. A quoi est-ce qu'elle pense quand elle dort ?_

« Je ne suis pas dans la tête de cet enfant. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que les enfants-pokémon n'ont pas des idées tordues à la naissance. »

_Niny ne l'était pas. Je pense que ça doit dépendre de l'éducation des femmes-pokémon. Niny a quelques moments de faiblesse mais dans l'ensemble, elle est vraiment exceptionnelle. J'espère que Gilitée lui ressemblera dans le futur. Enfin, je me comprends : pas exactement non plus. Mais voilà, qu'elle ait une bonne éducation._

« C'est à moi de travailler pour cela. »

« Je peux savoir à qui tu parles ? Ou alors, c'est simplement à toi-même, Nev. Tu as bien dormi ? J'espère que tu es en pleine forme. »

_Giréléna est en fait à l'intérieur de la tente, du moins, devant l'ouverture de celle-ci. Elle me regarde, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ? Je ne sais pas du tout. Est-ce que je dois lui demander maintenant ?_

« Giréléna, est-ce que par hasard, enfin, sincèrement, est-ce que ... »

« Si tu as le temps d'être hésitant, il va falloir que tu te donnes une bonne claque pour rester éveillé et conscient. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec ça, compris ? Et si tu me racontais plutôt ce qui te dérange par rapport aux armées ? »

« Ils foncent vers une mort prochaine, voilà tout. »

« Et ils le savent. Maintenant, si ce n'est que ça, tu devrais comprendre qu'après tout ce que tu as fait depuis des années, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour tenter de les empêcher. D'accord ? Il n'y a que ça ? Ou alors, tu as d'autres questions en tête ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

_Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré aussi sur ce point. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je suis plus qu'inquiet à cause de la mort de Tyaunev et … hein ? Elle se rapproche de moi, rampant dans la tente jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessu de moi._

« Tu te doutes bien que j'aime jouer avec toi. La question ne se pose pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler, Giréléna. Sois un peu sérieuse s'il te plaît. Je te pose une véritable question, je veux une véritable réponse. Ce n'est plus le moment de se voiler la face. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi tout. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet. Quelqu'un qui manque de courage pour proclamer ses sentiments envers moi devant des milliers de personnes ne méritera jamais mon amour. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Proclamer son amour ? Elle veut que je le fasse ? Elle plaisante non ? Pourtant, elle semble très sérieuse alors qu'elle quitte la tente. Mais mais mais … hey ! On parlait de tout le monde ! De l'armée des humains et de l'armée des femmes-pokémon ! Je ne vais pas me rendre ridicule devant tout ça non ?_

« Attends un peu, Giréléna. C'est ridicule ce que tu dis ! »

« Si tu considères tes sentiments comme ridicules, tu finiras seul, Nev. » _dit la femme-pokémon aux cheveux argentés avant de quitter la tente. Mais bon, elle exagère ! Je ne vais pas faire ça ! Mais est-ce qu'elle attends vraiment ça ?_

_Je suis tout simplement un peu étonné. Est-ce qu'elle tentait de me remonter le moral ? Ou alors, elle veut que je remonte celui des troupes ? C'est bête mais je ne me sens pas très rassuré à l'idée de faire un discours devant tous et toutes._

_Pourtant, je crois que je vais devoir le faire pour une raison plus que simple: les guider. Il va juste falloir que je trouve Dénialka et Panilkia pour me dire où il faut se rendre. Ensuite, je ferai un discours. Est-ce que je peux … _

« Non, non et non. Je ne vais pas l'utilier. Ca ne se fait pas. »

_Je tente de me montrer raisonnable mais rien dans ma tête n'est là pour ça. Dyrkri me manque terriblement. En fait, je ne sais plus où j'en suis : Giréléna ? Ou Dyrkri ? Une partie de moi veut considérer qu'avec Giréléna, je peux continuer à vivre, une autre partie bien plus enfouie en mon être, espère retrouver Dyrkri et la rendre heureuse pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. Elle le mérite, elle le mérite terriblement._

« Il suffit tout simplement de te séparer, Nev. Une partie humaine avec Giréléna tandis que la partie divine irait avec Dyrkri, non ? »

_Je cligne des yeux, regardant autour de moi. D'où vient cette voix ? C'était dans ma tête non ? Si je commence à en entendre, ça ne va pas aller fort. Ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe. Je secoue ma tête comme pour me montrer un peu plus raisonnable. Me séparer en deux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je sais que j'ai souvent des idées absurdes mais celle-là est exagérée._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un discours avant les cieux

**Chapitre 3 : Un discours avant les cieux**

« Je ne me sens pas près de ça, pas du tout, vraiment. »

« Arrête donc tes bêtises, tu as dit que tu allais faire un discours, tu vas le faire. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Giréléna ! C'est toi qui veut que j'en fasse un ! Ne te moques pas de moi ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent tous ? »

« Car ils attendent ton discours ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'avais dit ou quoi ? »

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu leur as dit que j'allais faire un discours sans même me demander mon avis ? Tu exagères ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

« Dis à ce que tu penses sur le moment ! Allez zou ! » _s'exclame t-elle avant de me pousser en avant. HEY ! MAIS OH ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Non non ! Pourtant, le silence commence à planer alors que je déglutis. Y a trop de monde, beaucoup de trop de monde._

_Je hais Giréléna. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que je pouvais l'aimer. Me faire ça ! A moi ! Et voilà que le silence plane devant tout le monde. Nombreux, ils sont trop nombreux ! Giréléna tient Gilitée devant elle alors que même les générales des trois cousines sont présentes. Et Niny ? Et Migacirpy ? Y a trop de monde ! Beaucoup trop !_

« Ahem … euh … bon, zut alors. Je dois me présenter. Je m'appelle Nev. Nev tout court, je n'ai pas de nom de famille ou du moins je ne m'en rappelle plus. J'ai environ une vingtaine d'années et depuis déjà deux voire trois ans, j'ai commencé mon initiation pour devenir le héros de la déesse Harsia. Qui dit héros, dit bénédiction. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas put obtenir cette dernière mais j'ai alors quand même décidé de partir à l'aventure bien que cela était beaucoup plus risqué puisque je n'avais aucune protection. Sur mon chemin, peu de temps après mon départ, j'ai rencontré Giréléna, la reine des femmes-pokémon ici là. »

_Je tiens à la présenter d'un geste de la main, Giréléna observant l'assemblée sans un sourire, visage neutre . Je dois continuer, n'est-ce pas ? Je le dois._

« A partir de là, je dirai que la vie n'a pas été rose tous les jours. Pour une raison des plus étranges, Giréléna a décidé de m'accompagner mais surtout de me former. Car oui, je n'avais aucune connaissance en ce qui concernait le métier de héros. Soyons sérieux, je sais que cela peut paraître fou : la reine des femmes-pokémon qui entraîne un futur héros à devoir la tuer ? C'est illogique et totalement déraisonnable. Mais pas seulement, pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? A quoi est-ce que cela reviendrait ? Mais surtout … une femme-pokémon qui se promène avec un humain ? Bien entendu, il y a quelques cas rares, certains villages, depuis déjà des décennies, autorisaient la cohabitation entre femmes-pokémon et humain. Mais là, nous parlions de la reine des femmes-pokémon, non pas une femme-pokémon lambda. C'est là que je me suis posé une question : pourquoi la déesse Harsia veut-elle la mort de Giréléna alors que celle-ci semble pouvoir cohabiter avec les humains ? »

_Je dois reprendre mon souffle. Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est absurde ou non réaliste. Je veux juste que tout se termine calmement et posément. Je dois encore dialoguer ! Non ! Pas dialoguer, je dois continuer à parler ! Il le faut ! Je dois murmurer quelque chose aux esprits élémentaires, leur demandant de sortir une par une, chose qu'elles font._

« Je vous présente les esprits élémentaires de la glace, du métal et de la roche. Des éléments naturels et importants dans la vie de tous les jours. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce ne sont que de petites filles et pourtant, elles ont un nombre d'années incalculables. Vous avez dût voir aussi qu'elles sortaient de mon corps et c'est normal. Oui, des filles-pokémon aident les humains à combattre la tyrannie d'autres femmes-pokémon. Oui, les humains combattent les femmes-pokémon mais les humains combattent aussi d'autres humains. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que rien n'est blanc ou noir. Non, toutes les femmes-pokémon ne sont pas des créatures assoiffées de sexe et de sang, qui ne désirent qu'à tuer un nombre incalculable d'humains. Les femmes-pokémon ne sont pas les ennemies des humain dès leurs naissances. Pourtant, c'est ce que la déesse Harsia tente de nous inculquer depuis des siècles. Mais est-ce la vérité ? La réponse est facile à trouver : Non. »

_J'ai l'impression d'être l'un de ces nobliaux qui parlent trop. Je n'aime pas ces dialogues, je n'aime pas du tout. Je ne regarde pas Giréléna car sinon, je perdrai mon audition. _

« Et dès que l'on n'est pas d'accord avec la déesse Harsia, comment réagit-elle ? En tuant tout simplement les humains qui ne suivent pas ses ordres. Une bien belle moralité. Depuis quelques années maintenant, le monde est en proie au chaos. Bien entendu, les plus fanatiques diront que c'est la déesse Harsia qui a décidé de punir le peuple des humains pour leur incapacité à combattre les femmes-pokémon mais la vérité est toute autre : la déesse Harsia veut tout simplement effacer toute trace de vie sur cette planète pour la former à sa convenance. Est-ce que l'on doit se laisser faire ? La réponse est non ! Je ne suis meilleur qu'un autre homme, je ne suis pas meilleur qu'une femme-pokémon. En fait, je suis des deux. Oui … je suis un homme-pokémon. Je ne connais pas exactement mes origines mais mes pouvoirs sont capables d'atteindre la déesse Harsia mais pour arriver jusqu'à elle, il me faudra l'aide de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, certains doivent se demander pourquoi je l'appelle encore « déesse Harsia » alors qu'elle ne mérite pas ce titre. Tout simplement car au fond de moi, j'aimerai ne pas croire qu'elle est le responsable de tout cela. Et pourtant, il faut quelqu'un pour l'arrêter. Car je veux un avenir pour les humains. Je veux un avenir pour les femmes-pokémon. Je veux un monde en paix pour chacun et chacune. Je veux que mes proches puissent avoir un endroit où vivre. Je veux que ma femme et mon enfant puissent être en sécurité, sans qu'à chaque pas, elles soient conspuées par les autres femmes-pokémon ou les humains ou alors une personne qui se prend pour une divinité. J'aime ma fille Gilitée mais j'aime aussi ma femme Giréléna. Je compte vivre des dizaines d'années à ses côtés, être heureux et fier d'avoir épousé une femme-pokémon, sans que j'ai besoin de me cacher de cela à chaque fois que je me promène dans les rues. »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que le mariage entre toi et Giréléna sera fait après notre victoire ? » _demande alors Rygagagi avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sans rien dire, je vois Giréléna qui lâche Gilitée qui fonce aussitôt en rampant vers moi. Je viens m'agenouiller pour la prendre dans mes bras alors que je répond à Rygagagi :_

« C'est l'idée que j'avais en tête. Si j'aime une femme-pokémon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas respecter les coutumes qui sont les mêmes pour les femmes-pokémon et les humains. Maintenant, à voir avec Giréléna, je ne connais pas sa réponse. »

« Nous verrons cela après le mariage. Hum, je veux dire, la défaite d'Harsia. » _dit-elle en croisant les bras alors qu'elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres, le visage complètement rougi sur les joues alors qu'elle n'ose pas continuer à parler._

« Bref, je terminerai par une seule et unique chose : beaucoup d'entre nous ne reviendront pas de ce combat contre la déesse Harsia. Néanmoins, n'oubliez jamais une chose, vous vous battez pour une cause que vous estimez noble et juste. Je peux vous certifier que je donnerai ma vie pour réussir à battre la déesse Harsia, lui faire comprendre ses erreurs et qu'enfin, nous puissions avoir un monde pour les futures générations qui seront issus du mixage entre femmes-pokémon et humains. J'ai terminé. »

_Des applaudissements, beaucoup d'applaudissements même. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent à cause de tout ça alors que je regarde le peuple devant moi. J'ai vraiment été apprécié pour mes paroles, c'est vrai ? Je suis le premier étonné avant que mon visage ne s'arrête. Adossée à un arbre, une femme aux cheveux blancs, yeux bleus et et aux habits noirs est en train d'applaudir avec les autres. Elle a un sourire aux lèvres, quelques larmes aux yeux._

« Dyrkri ? » _murmure-je avant de lâcher doucement Gilitée, commençant à courir à toute allure en la direction de cette femme-pokémon. Dyrkri était là ! J'en suis sûr et certian ! Je regarde autour de l'arbre, murmurant : _« Dyrkri. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. »

_Aucune voix ne se fait entendre. Ce n'est pas encore le moment ? Mais si ! Ca l'était ! Je fais un petit mouvement puis je manque d'écraser une sphère noire au sol. De la taille d'une perle, un petit message est écrit à côté :_

« Tu es devenu un bel héros, Nev. Ce que tu étais auparavant serait fier de toi. JE suis fière de toi, Nev. Sois heureux avec Giréléna et pardonnes-moi d'avoir tout fait pour que tu sois séparé d'elle. Acceptes cette perle en guise de pardon. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je le refuse ! Je serre la perle noire avec insistance, retenant mes larmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut ça ? Est-ce vraiment un abandon de sa part ? J'entends une voix derrière moi :_

« Nev ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir comme ça ? Est-ce que les applaudissements te font si peur que ça ? Ca m'étonne quand même grandement de toi. Comme quoi, on ne connaît jamais véritablement une personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, Giréléna. Je pensais connaître une personne et il s'avère que je me suis trompé lourdement. Est-ce que ce discours te convenait ? »

« Un peu cliché, il faut l'avouer … mais au moins, les sentiments sont là. »

_Les sentiments, c'est le plus important non ? Je regarde toujours la perle noire dans ma main avant d'observer mon pendentif. Il y a l'emplacement exact pour cela. Je l'y mets puis je me retourne vers Giréléna, lui souriant :_

« Il faut que l'on aille combattre Harsia. Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'es, toi ? Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui lui portera le coup fatal. »

« Oui, je le suis. Je le suis depuis bien longtemps. Alors, nous pouvons y aller, Giréléna. » _dis-je en passant à côté d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit que j'ai les yeux presque rougis. Elle m'arrête subitement, me disant d'une voix lente :_

« Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose par hasard ? »

« Quoi donc, Giréléna ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai put oublier de si important ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas une réponse à ta question ? » _me dit-elle tout en venant m'enserrer de son carquois cylindrique écailleux, me ramenant à a hauteur, son visage auprès du mien. _« Tiens ? Mais tu as pleuré ou quoi ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, snif. Ah … ce n'est pas bien important. »

« C'est l'émotion qui te submerge, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te donner ta réponse. »

_Ca n'a aucune tendresse sur le coup. Au moment où elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'est une telle ardeur qui m'envahit que j'en ait un peu le cœur qui se retourne et la tête qui divague partout. Sa langue véloce cherche la mienne, me forçant à faire un ballet._

« Et voilà, est-ce que la réponse te convient, Nev ? »

_Je tente de reprendre mes esprits alors qu'elle se lèche les lèvres, essuyant la salive qui s'y trouvait, signe de notre baiser fougueux à tous les deux. Je bafouille :_

« Verbalement ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? »

« T'exagères quand même ! J'y mets la langue et tu veux en plus que je le dise ouvertement ? Tu abuses, Nev ! Tu abuses vraiment ! »

« S'il te plaît, Giréléna. J'ai juste besoin d'entendre ça. »

« Je t'aime, Nev. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ? Tu crois vraiment que j'irai coucher avec n'importe quel mâle juste pour avoir un gosse ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je choisis seulement un homme plus fort que moi. Or, il n'en existe aucun à part toi. Et à côté, si j'avais vraiment décidé d'en terminer avec toi, ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps. Est-ce que c'est suffisant ? Tu comprends cela ou pas ? »

« Je crois que je comprends parfaitement. On devrait y aller un peu. »

« Ah non ! Tu me rends mon baiser maintenant que tu m'as forcé à te le dire. »

_Je m'exécute sans aucune difficulté, venant déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en espérant qu'elle apprécie. Elle me prend par la nuque, me forçant à le continuer avant de me plaquer contre un arbre. Ses mains caressent mon torse alors qu'elle me force ensuite à faire de même avec sa poitrine si généreuse. Le baiser se stoppe avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Voilà, comme ça qu'il faut faire. Tu n'es plus puceau non ? Tu as un peu d'expérience. »

« Oui mais ça ne change pas que c'est gênant quand même. »

« Mais est-ce que c'est déplaisant ce toucher ? Ça ne doit pas vraiment te déplaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que tu apprécies grandement tout ça, non ? »

_Je ne réponds pas alors qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse. Elle cherche à me faire oublier Dyrkri. Je sens qu'elle est au courant à ce sujet. Mais elle a la décence de ne pas m'en parler. Finalement, il est l'heure alors de partir vers l'endroit où se trouve la déesse Harsia._

_Marcher, marcher, marcher, ce n'était pas qui menait la marche mais Dénialka et Panilkia. Elles savaient où se rendre. Giréléna préférait rester auprès de moi et Gilitée. Est-ce que l'on devait la mettre à l'abri ? Ce n'était qu'une enfant._

_C'est long, très long mais je fais confiance à Dénialka et Panilkia. Parfois, je jette un regard en arrière ,espérant que Dyrkri me suivrait mais rien de tout cela. Je me dis que j'ai rêvé tout cela mai la perle noire dans mon pendentif me prouve tout le contraire._

« Nous y sommes. » _déclare tout simplement Panilkia._

_C'est aussi simple que cela ? En la regardant, je dirai que oui. Je ne vois que l'horizon. Il n'y a rien autour de nous. Puis avec lenteur, Dénialka sort une flûte de couleur bleue, commençant à en jouer doucement. Je crois rêver ?_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tais-toi, Nev, et regarde. » _me dit Giréléna en me pinçant la joue. HEIN ? Des escaliers ? C'est vraiment ça ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Pourtant, les escaliers sont gigantesques et Dénialka fait un mouvement vers ces derniers. Sauf qu'elle disparaît subitement ! Comme ça ! POUF ! Comment c'est possible ?_

« Suivez-nous tous, nous y allons. »

_C'est bien moi qui vient de dire ça alors que je fonce derrière Dénialka. Un flash de lumière m'aveugle, m'empêchant alors de voir ce qui se passe autour de moi. Quand finalement, je retrouve la vision, je suis émerveillé._

_C'est beau, vraiment beau. Je m'étais imaginé le paradis mais même dans mes plus belles pensées, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à cela._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le blizzard du paradis

**Chapitre 4 : Le blizzard du paradis**

« Est-ce que ça serait vraiment aussi simple que cela ? »

« Le fait de passer les différents temples pour arriver jusqu'à elle ? On dirait bien visiblement. Enfin, elle n'a pas l'air de s'embarrasser de tout ça. »

_Je ne fais que pousser un soupir. Je m'attendais quand même à plus compliqué de la part de la déesse Harsia mais bon, il restait un souci majeur. Les femmes-oiseaux dans le ciel. Je ne les connaissais pas du tout. De ce que je pensais, elles étaient sûrement uniques en soi._

« Si ce n'est que ça , tant mieux. Allons-y. »

_Je dirige les troupes. Enfin, je suis devant Giréléna, Dénialka et Panilkia. Elles-même ont leurs armées derrière elles ou leurs générales. A côté, les humains font pareil. Nous dirigeons vers les premiers temples alors que les femmes-oiseaux descendent à toute allure. Avant même que nous puisions rentrer dans les temples, trois voix s'expriment en même temps._

« A vous de décider quel chemin vous irez prendre. Celui du froid hivernal, des flammes volcaniques ou alors de la foudre céleste ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela change réellement ? A part l'adversaire que l'on va combattre? De plus, est-ce que choisir un temple ou un autre nous emmènera à deux chemins différents ? »

« Nev, tu aurais put t'abstenir de poser une telle question, ça en est ridicule. »

« Mais non, mais non, ma question est légitime, il ne faut quand même pas exagérer non plus. Alors bon, quelle est votre réponse ? »

« Toutes les sorties des temples mènent à une seule et même personne qui vous attendra pour ceux qui arrivent à passer et à nous tuer. »

_Je déglutis un peu : tuer ? Elles sont donc prêtes à mourir. J'aimerai dire que je trouve ça intéressant mais … je préfère éviter. Je repense à Kyourge et Graudan. J'aimerai éviter de les tuer elle aussi, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé._

« D'accord, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Nous allons discuter mais vous savez que nous sommes plusieurs milliers à vous combattre ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas seules. Bon nombre de femmes-pokémon seront prêtes à vous combattre avant de réussir à nous atteindre. Ces temples sont bien plus grands que vous ne le pensez. Vous devriez faire très attention à vous. »

« Merci bien du conseil. Pour des adversaires, vous semblez très honorables. »

« Nev … tu es affligeant quand tu t'y mets. » _me dit Giréléna en poussant un profond soupir désabusé. HEY ! Quoi ? Je dis rien de mal hein ? Je le pense véritablement ! Les voix ne disent plus rien avant que je me retourne vers les autres. Je leur adresse la parole :_

« Bon, il faut que l'on discute pour savoir qui va vers où. D'accord ? »

_Je n'attends pas forcément à des réponses positives mais étrangement, si. Les trois cousines s'approchent de moi, chacune dirigeant ses troupes. Il faut dire que Giréléna aussi a quelques soldates avec elle puisque ses générales ont été en chercher. Il y a aussi quelques chefs humains qui viennent vers moi alors que je dis : _

« Je pense prendre le temple où se trouve la femme-pokémon maniant le froid. Si je crois me rappeler, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne chose pour vous toutes. »

_Je m'adresse principalement à Giréléna et ses cousines, au cas où. Les femmes me regardent avec une petite pointe d'étonnement avant que Giréléna ne déclare :_

« Je viendrai avec toi. Les générales aussi, bien entendu. »

« Giréléna, je viens de te dire que c'est celle qui manie le froid. Tu n'as pas entendu ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi, tu t'en doutes, non ? »

« Je m'en doutes mais je ne vais pas te laisser seul. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça me dérange trop .Ces femmes-pokémon, je ne les connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui, cela veut dire qu'elles ne sont pas aussi puissantes que prévu sinon, Harsia ne se priverait pas de les appeler plus souvent, surtout lorsque je suis venue l'attaquer. »

_Elle marquait un point mais ça ne me convenait qu'à moitié voire pas du tout. Comment est-ce que je suis sensé prendre ce qu'elle dit ? Que malgré tout ce que je dirai, elle allait quand même venir me suivre ? Je regarde les autres pour connaître leurs avis et voir ce qu'elles vont faire, chacune de leur côté. Pareil pour les humains._

« Alors, de mon côté, Nev, je vais prendre le chemin du milieu. » _déclara Panilkia alors que Niny s'écriait aussitôt : _« Je les accompagne ! »

« Niny, je crois qu'elles se dirigent vers la femme-oiseau de la foudre, tu es sûre que ça ira parfaitement pour toi ? Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Un peu d'éclair ne me fera pas trop mal. Puis, je te rappelle que je peux me protéger. Tu n'as qu'à avoir confiance en moi. »

« Cela veut dire que je m'occuperai de la femme-oiseau du feu avec Dénialka. C'est bien ça ? » _dit Migacirpy, un sourire aux lèvres. _« En fait, c'est même plus avantageux pour nous, tu t'en doutes non ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiétais autant ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Migacirpy. Une mauvaise impression sûrement. Tyaunev ? »

_Je me tourne vers Titonée, tout le monde me regardant avec surprise. Je comprends mon erreur quelques secondes après, m'excusant envers la femme-Gardevoir. Celle-ci me fait un petit sourire de convenance avant de me répondre :_

« Je partirai avec Niny et Panilkia. Comme ça, si tu es inquiet pour Niny, je pourrais la protéger, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Et toi ? Qui te protégeras ? Essaies donc de faire aussi attention à toi. »

_Titonée rigole légèrement mais je suis plus que sérieux ! Je ne veux qu'aucune de mes proches soit blessée, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Je les regarde avec attention. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne veulent pas comprendre que je suis inquiet pour elles ?_

« Si seulement Dyrkri était là, elle me dirait quelque chose pour me rassurer. »

« Du style : arrête de te faire du souci, elles savent toutes se battre. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire pour elles ? C'est ça que tu veux, Nev ? »

_Giréléna me donne une petite claque derrière le crâne qui me fait émettre un petit cri de douleur. Aie ! Ca fait quand même mal ! Même si c'est sans forcer, on parle d'une femme-pokémon ! Elle exagère grandement. Elle reprendre la parole :_

« Bon, maintenant que tu as fini de pleurer, voyons ce que les humains ont prévu. Vous avez entendu d'ailleurs les trois styles élémentaires ? Même si cela m'étonnerait grandement, si vous avez quelques magiciens, essayez de faire qu'ils soient en position en force. »

_Giréléna a repris les commandes de la troupe alors que Gilitée s'approche de moi, me demandant où elle va. Je préfère la garder auprès de moi. Je lui tiens la main, lui chuchotant d'une voix douce pour la rassurer de tout ça :_

« Tu restes avec papa. Il va te protéger comme il a jamais protégé quelqu'un. Tu seras en sécurité, je te le promets, ma petite Gilitée. »

« Si papa le dit alors, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter hein ? Pas vrai papa ? »

« C'est exact ! » _m'écrie-je tout en rigolant, Gilitée faisant de même. D'abord penser à Tyaunev, ensuite à Dyrkri, je crois que tout cela va être très éprouvant pour moi._

_Les minutes s'écoulent mais finalement les groupes sont faits. Nous pouvons alors nous rendre devant les trois temples. Je ne me sens pas rassuré du tout alors que je me dirige vers celui où avait atterrit la femme-oiseau de glace. Je me tourne vers les autres groupes :_

« Traversez ces temples rapidement … et sans trop vous blesser, d'accord ? »

« T'en fais donc pas, Nev, j'ai la vie dure. On peut pas envisager de m'enterrer comme ça ! » _me répond Migacirpy avec une petite insolence dans la voix._

« Fais quand même attention à toi. Pareil pour toi, Niny ! Et bien entendu, Titonée aussi. »

_Je crois que j'ai fait mes dernières recommandations avant de m'arrêter. Je ferai mieux de pénétrer dans le temple et de régler ce problème au plus vite. Je suis le premier à rentrer dedans mais une forte lumière m'aveugle, me faisant gémir de douleur. HEY ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Aie, aie, aie ! Je suis tombé dans un piège des plus …_

« MAIS IL FAIT FROID ! »

_Il fait froid ? J'écarquille les yeux en tentant de comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Lorsque je peux revoir à nouveau, je remarque que le décor a radicalement changé._

« Un changement de dimension ? Harsia s'amuse bien, on dirait. »

_Une voix derrière moi alors que le blizzard se met à taper tout autour. Je suis dans une zone glaciale ! Avec de la neige ! C'est quoi cette blague ? Puis surtout, en me retournant, je vois Giréléna qui tente d'éviter de montrer qu'elle grelotte. Il n'y a plus de sortie !_

« Un changement de dimension ? Où sommes-nous exactement ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire, à part que ce n'est pas un endroit qui va nous faciliter la vie. J'imagine que ça doit être pareil pour les deux autres femmes-pokémon. »

« Oh ? C'est donc ça que la maîtresse Artakia nous a promis ? »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de remarquer que Gilitée est à côté de Giréléna que je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix, une nouvelle fois. J'aperçois une femme-pokémon, ah non, même plusieurs. On dirait des femmes-Lamantine en vue de leurs cornes frontales et aussi de leurs corps qui se terminent par une queue._

« Bon, visiblement, on ne va pas atteindre la femme-pokémon nommée Artakia aussi facilement. Il fallait s'en douter dans le fond. »

« Pourtant, je ne suis guère loin de vous. »

_Encore une fois, une voix résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles. Ça n'arrête pas hein ? Je lève les yeux en l'air, voyant une femme-pokémon. C'est elle ! Celle que j'ai remarquée dans les airs ! Elle a de magnifiques ailes bleues faites de plumes, des serres aiguisées mais aussi une crête de même couleur sur le crâne, en plusieurs parties. Sa poitrine est recouverte de plume bleues mais elle semble être bien faite de sa personne._

« Nous ne comptions pas affronter des milliers de personnes en même temps. Il nous faut bien de quoi occuper une partie de vos troupes. Débrouillez-vous avec elles et tentez de rester en vie d'ici là.. Si vous en êtes capables, je vous attendrai. »

_Elle ne s'éloigne pas du tout, venant juste atterrir derrière les femmes-pokémon dans la neige. Des femmes-pokémon qui semblent s'être multipliées le temps que je regarde Artakia car oui, je me doute que c'est d'elle dont elles parlaient._

« On ne va pas perdre trop de temps à ça. Nev ! Accroches-toi à moi et attrape Gilitée. »

_Giréléna me soulève alors que j'attrape notre fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, malgré la tempête de neige, nous sommes dans les airs, esquivant plusieurs attaques glacées sous la forme de différents rayon de plusieurs tailles. Des cris se font entendre sous nous, me forçant à observer. Une bataille vient de commencer._

« Ils sont en train de se combattre, Giréléna. Nous devrions les aider. »

« Idiot, si tu continues de penser que tu dois les protéger, tu es donc déjà prêt à mourir. Laisses-les se débrouiller pendant que nous nous occupons de la plus problématique du groupe : cette femme-pokémon nommée Artakia. »

« Je suis une femme-Artikodin si le besoin de préciser est nécessaire. Reine Giréléna, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

_Nous finissons par atterrir à quelques mètres de hauteur de l'endroit où nous sommes apparus. Il doit y avoir une trentaine de mètres grand maximum. C'est quand même assez haut quand on n'en a pas l'habitude. Je regarde Gilitée auprès de moi avant de dire :_

« Giréléna, tu peux surveiller Gilitée pendant que je combats ? »

« Tu veux dire : me tourner les pouces pendant que tu t'amuses ? Il en est hors de question, je refuse catégoriquement cela, compris ? »

« Arrête donc tes bêtises, Giréléna, je suis plus que sérieux. » _marmonne-je, irrité par les paroles de Giréléna. Elle me répond sur le même ton :_

« Moi aussi. Gilitée, recules donc et mets-toi à l'abri. Si Artakia tente de s'en prendre à toi, je te promets qu'elle va le regretter amèrement. »

« Cet enfant ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. Mon seul but est de vous stopper. Ce qui arrivera néanmoins ensuite à votre fille si vous mourrez, je ne peux pas promettre qu'elle ait encore la vie. Cela serait dommage pour elle qui en est qu'est au début de sa vie. »

« Ne t'avise pas de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de ma fille. » _souffle-je, visiblement bien plus irrité que e n'aimerai l'être réellement. Ça m'embête de me comporter ainsi._

« Pour cela, il faudra alors réussir à me tuer. »

_Puisqu'il en est ainsi, ne perdons pas trop de temps. Je tente de me concentrer, discutant intérieurement avec les esprits élémentaires. Puisque l'une manie la glace, autant faire que ça soit elle qui vient m'aider._

« Géréci, tu es prête ? »

« WOUIIIIIIIIIII ! Je m'en occupe ! Mais d'abord ! »

_Elle sort de moi et commence à former un petit dôme de glace translucide autour de Gilitée, poussant un grand rire en tapotant dessus avec amusement :_

« C'est du solide ! Comme ça, elle n'a pas froid et surtout, comme ça, elle ne vient pas embêter mon amie Gilitée ! C'est fait ! C'est fait ! »

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre tout cela, sans même me demander mon avis mais je pense qu'il faut que je la remercie. Ce n'était pas pour cela que j'avais besoin de son aide mais je ne vais pas me plaindre du fait qu'elle veuille protéger Gilitée. Maintenant qu'elle a fini, je lui demande de faire quelque chose pour m'immuniser contre le froid et peut-être faire de même pour Giréléna. Celle-ci fait un geste négatif de la main, disant que ce n'était pas bien utile pour elle. Elle n'était pas faible au point de ne pas résister à une petite tempête de neige. Tempête qui s'accentua fortement, commençant à balayer la zone. Le premier combat dans le domaine d'Harsia allait commencer. Artakia, c'était le nom de notre adversaire._


	5. Chapitre 5 : La preuve de son évolution

**Chapitre 5 : La preuve de son évolution**

« Rygagagi ? Est-ce que je dois l'utiliser ? »

« Maintenant ? Tu parles du pendentif d'Harsia ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais comment je vais faire alors ? » _demande-je intérieurement alors qu'elle pousse un petit soupir amusé avant de chuchoter :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais pensé à créer une épée de roche ou d'acier ? Du moins, bien plus résistance que celles de base. Tu en as les capacités maintenant. »

_Peut-être ? C'est vrai. Je regarde la femme-Artikodin. Elle n'a pas encore déclaré d'attaque mais elle observe voir si le froid aura raison de moi ou non. Pourtant, elle peut voir que je tiens plutôt bien la distance contrairement à ce qu'elle croit._

« Enfin bon, je vais essayer, merci beaucoup, Rygagagi. »

« De rien, comptes sur ma force et ma résistance pour cela. Ce n'est que le premier combat d'une très longue série. Tu n'auras pas vraiment l'occasion de te reposer, tu le sais ? »

« Je me doute mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde. »

« Tant mieux alors, restes concentré sur ton objectif et tu la retrouveras. La partie pokémon en toi espère la retrouver, je sais ce que cela veut dire. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement, Rygagagi ? »_ demande-je sans savoir de quoi elle parlait exactement. J'aimerai bien une explication._

« Tu n'en auras pas. Parfois, tu es si stupide que tu ne comprends pas ce qui se trouve en face de tes yeux. Tu ferais bien de faire attention, tu sais ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je me répète mais bon ... »

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois concentré. » _me dit une voix féminine, celle de la femme-Artikodin. Bien entendu ! Je suis concentré !_

_Enfin, je pensais l'être mais je dois avouer que ce n'est plus totalement le cas. J'arrête de discuter avec Rygagagi, me remettant bien. Giréléna est proche de moi, soupirant :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu discutais avec Rygagagi ? »

« Oui, juste sur un point … qui va m'être utile, tu vas voir. C'est un oiseau, n'est-ce pas ? Et comment on touche les oiseaux ? Avec ça ! »

_Je me concentre de toutes mes forces, de la pierre se formant autour de mes deux mains, s'allongeant sous la forme d'un long bâton avant qu'une imposante masse rectangulaire apparaisse au bout. Je claque le maul au sol, un sourire aux lèvres avant de le présenter à Giréléna qui me regarde avec étonnement, déclarant :_

« Ca devrait convenir contre elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'aurai préféré que tu fasses un arc mais bon, tu comptes l'atteindre comment si elle vole ? »

« Laisse-moi donc faire, Giréléna, j'ai toi s'il le faut pour me faire voler. » _réponds-je dans un grand sourire alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Je sais à quoi elle pense : non, ce n'est pas une femme-oiseau qui sert de transport mais bon ! La situation l'exigeait !_

« Enfin bref, je m'occupe de tout ça, tu vas voir ! »

_Je m'exclame avant de commencer à courir dans la neige. Je dois bien lever les pieds car je n'arrive pas vraiment à avoir un appui correct. La petite voix de Géréci résonne dans ma tête, étant revenue en moi après avoir protégé Gilitée. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour me protéger était une armure de glace, chose qui avait impressionné un peu Artakia._

« C'est donc ça les différents esprits élémentaires ? Etonnant. »

« Et encore, il me reste une petite surprise mais ça, je la garde pour plus tard, viens ici ! »

_Je veux bien me concentrer mais j'ai mes limites ! Je pousse un râle alors qu'elle me projette plusieurs pieux de glace. Je fais un mouvement avec mon maul, les brisant avec facilité. Giréléna décolle dans les airs mais la femme-Artikodin tend ses serres vers elle, fonçant à toute vitesse. Giréléna a un sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :_

« Viens donc, ma grande ! Je t'attends ! Tu risques d'être surprise ! »

« NON ! GIRELENA ! Fais gaffe à ses serres ! Elles sont glacées ! »

_Mais je crois que c'est déjà trop tard alors que la femme-Artikodin est à sa hauteur … avant que les serres ne traversent Giréléna qui disparaît complètement. La voix de la femme-Giratina se fait entendre faiblement dans le blizzard :_

« Allons, allons, il est vrai que je hais la glace. Mais je ne suis pas Nev. Je ne tombe pas dans des pièges aussi grossiers quand même. »

_Elle réapparaît dans le dos de la femme-Artikodin, venant lui donner un violent coup de queue dans la dos du crâne, la projetant dans le sol enneigé. Wow ! Sacrément efficace ! Je pensais vraiment pas qu'elle pourrait bien la blesser, comme quoi, je me suis trompé lourdement, pour ne pas changer. Tant mieux en un sens._

« Merci bien, Giréléna ! C'est parfait pour moi ! »

« Ne me considérez pas déjà comme battue. » n_ous dit Artakia alors qu'elle se relève. Je m'apprête à la frapper avec mon maul mais celui-ci rencontre le sol. Pourtant, lorsque le coup est projeté, le maul explose en morceaux, venant planter plusieurs d'entre eux dans le corps de la femme-Artikodin, visant ses ailes._

« Non mais je pense vraiment que cela a dût t'affecter un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ces pierres plantées, je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir voler correctement. Le combat sera plus facile. »

« Je vous ait dit de ne pas me prendre pour si faible. »

_Elle fait un mouvement des ailes, les morceaux de roche tombant au sol. Néanmoins, les blessures sont là. Elle a des trous dans les ailes, de vilaines taches rouges qui décolorent ses ailes. Elle fait quelques battements d'ailes, produisant un froid hivernal._

_Brrr ! Malgré l'armure de glace, je sens quand même mes sens et mes membres qui s'engourdissent. Giréléna atterrit à côté de moi, me chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille :_

« Dès que tout cela sera terminé, ne t'en fait donc pas, je me chargerai de te réchauffer. »

_Je crois que j'ai une violente bouffée de chaleur. Elle aurait quand même put éviter de dire ça en plein combat ! Mais elle a un rire cristallin avant de retourner au combat. Rah ! Elle exagère ! J'ai tellement d'idées en tête maintenant._

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que maman t'a dit ? »

« Des choses de grandes personnes. Elle m'a dit tout simplement que si j'ai froid, elle a trouvé une solution pour cela. Ca va bien sous cette cloche ? »

« Géréci a été super chouette, papa ! Mais bon, euh … vous vous blessez pas hein ? »

_Ce n'est pas vraiment mon intention de toute façon. Si je n'arrive pas à rassurer ma propre fille, autant dire que je suis vraiment pas bien doué. Mais bon, tout cela n'est que dans ma tête. Je ferai mieux de retourner combattre plutôt !_

_Je me demande simplement comment se débrouillent les autres. Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'espère que ce n'est pas très grave et qu'elles se débrouillent. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi inquiet ? Je suis trop stupide, beaucoup trop stupide._

« Je ferai mieux de me concentrer sur le combat ! »

_J'ai l'impression que je me répète mais qu'importe ! Le mieux est de ne pas me préoccuper de ça ! ALLEZ ! Je dois me concentrer sur ce qui m'attends ! Ce fameux combat contre la femme-Artikodin ! Mais voilà, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer._

_Je tente vraiment mais comment je peux faire ? Je pense à Niny, je pense à Titonée, je pense à Migacirpy qui est toute seule de son côté. Rien que ça. Et surtout, je pense à elle._

« Elle a toujours vécu dans mon ombre. Est-ce qu'elle ne mérite pas de rayonner à son tour ? De vivre à la lueur du soleil ? Comme une femme-pokémon normale ? Heureuse ? »

_Cette voix ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends. J'en suis sûr et certain. Elle vient de moi ! Mais c'est ma voix. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Elle reprend doucement :_

« Est-ce anormal qu'après tous ce temps, on lui refuse ce qu'elle mérite tant ? »

« Cessez de me parler ! Sauf si c'est pour vous présenter ! Je suis en plein combat et vous me déconcentrez ! Vous ne le voyez pas ou quoi ? »

_Finalement, la voix se tait complètement tandis que je mets une main sur mon front. Le maul s'est reformé depuis le temps mais je n'ai pas été dans la bataille depuis déjà cinq bonne minutes. Giréléna semble gérer parfaitement la situation._

« Je comprends pourquoi je suis amoureux d'elle. »

_Je peux le dire ouvertement alors que je la regarde combattre. Elle est divine. Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me tourne les pouces ? NON ! Hors de question de rester là, les bras bâlants, sans même chercher à combattre !_

_Je dois me relever, je dois me redresser, je dois tenir tête face à tout ça ! Allez ! Une bonne claque dans la figure et je repars ! Pourquoi je suis aussi peu déconcentré ? J'ai mon visage tourné vers Gilitée qui doit bien se demander pourquoi est-ce que je me baffe. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explications à lui donner malheureusement._

_Je suis tout simplement perturbé par les événements qui arrivent, les uns après les autres, sans que je puisse m'en mêler car je … hein ? Je me retourne pour voir quatre ombres qui arrivent juste à côté du dôme de glace entourant Gilitée._

« Oh ? Jolie comme protection Sûrement digne de Géréci, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Pirsène ? Encore une voix ? J'entends sa voix mais cette fois, je ne me retourne pas. Je sais comment atteindre la femme-Artikodin. Tenant mon maul à une main, je pose une main sur le sol, commençant à créer alors un pont de pierre qui m'emmène jusqu'au ciel, là où Giréléna et Artakia livrent une bataille des plus âpres._

_Mais tout s'arrête brutalement lorsque les générales sont là, déclenchant des attaques de plus en plus dévastatrices. Je finis par donner un puisant coup de mal sur le crâne de la femme-Artikodin, la renvoyant au sol alors que des craquement se font entendre._

« Oh ? On dirait qu'on a déjà brisé notre adversaire ? » _demande Mana, un sourire aux lèvres, faisant fondre la neige pour la manipuler sous forme d'eau, des tentacules entourant la femme-Artikodin pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir._

« Bon, Nev ? A toi de décider. On en fait quoi ? »

« Laissez-la en vie. Je ne veux pas qu'on la tue. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui doit disparaître. »

_Et cette personne se cache au loin. Je regarde la femme-Artikodin, me demandant si elle va encore chercher à se battre. Ça serait bête pour elle alors qu'elle est sur le point de mourir avec toutes ces bêtises. Je la fixe alors qu'elle murmure :_

« Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Ne m'enterrez pas trop vite. Vous allez le regretter amèrement. Vous allez comprendre votre erreur. »

_Hum ? Elle est à terre, entourée par Giréléna et les quatre générales de cette dernière. Elle ne peut rien faire. Elle est tout simplement serres et griffes liées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte utiliser pour réussir à nous atteindre ? Qu'elle arrête ce genre d'idioties qui l'emmèneront tout simplement à se détruire. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine pour une déesse qui l'ignore._

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Vous vous trompez lourdement. »

_Elle se répète mais je ne vois rien d'alarmant dans ses gestes. De plus, la neige autour d'elle n'est plus, grâce aux efforts de Mana. Et la tempête aussi s'est arrêtée. Elle ne peut rien faire, qu'elle abandonne la bataille qu'elle a perdue._

« Je ne vous laisserai jamais partir. Il en est hors de question. »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop pour une piaf. »_ s'exclame Pirsène avant de placer son pied sur la tête de la femme-Artikodin. HEY ! Ces méthodes, je ne les approuve pas du tout ! Qu'elle arrête ça ! Si l'adversaire n'a rien fait de déshonorant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut le faire de son côté ! Elle a compris ? Alors stop ça ! Et vite !_

« Arrête ça, Artakia ! Rien ne vaut la peine de mourir aussi bêtement ! »

_Une voix ? D'où vient-elle ? Des cieux ? Non. Elle provient de l'horizon, comme si elle ne se trouvait pas dans cet espace temporel. C'est une voix féminine qui s'adresse à la femme-Artikodin au sol mais celle-ci pousse un piaillement de colère._

« La déesse Harsia nous a confié une mission ! Emmener le plus de ses adversaires dans la tombe ! On ne peut pas la renier maintenant ! »

« Ohla. On dirait bien que ce n'était que le début en fin de compte. »

_Pirsène avait retiré son pied à toute allure, un sourire aux lèvres tout en le regardant. De petites particules de glace étaient présentes, signe que le froid entourant Artakia venait de s'accentuer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

« Un tel gain de puissance n'est pas normal. Je suppose qu'Harsia a dût s'en mêler un petit peu. » _murmure Giréléna, sur ses gardes._

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait alors ? Je n'ai pas envie de la tuer et malgré ce qui se passe, je ne suis toujours pas motivé à cela. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

« Que même si elle te plantait ses serres pour t'arracher le cœur, tu lui laisserais cette occasion avec un grand sourire car tu n'as pas envie de la tuer. »

_C'est à peu près ça mais pas dans les termes choisis par Giréléna. Artakia se relève, toujours ensanglantée et haletante, poussant un autre piaillement, la neige se reformant autour de nous, le blizzard nous aveuglant alors que je sens que quelque chose change au niveau du sol. Je fais un saut en arrière, évitant de nombreux pieux de glace mais je me retrouve en train de perdre l'équilibre. Le sol est gelé !_

« Cet endroit sera votre tombeau ! Quitte à ce que mon corps se brise comme du cristal en vous emportant avec moi ! Préparez-vous ! »

_Quelque chose me dérange dans ce regain de puissance. Ses paroles, cette voix qui s'est adressée à Artakia. Qu'est-ce que la déesse Harsia a manigancé ou promit à Artakia et aux autres ? Nous sommes bien plus forts qu'elle, je le sais !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : PUEM

**Chapitre 6 : Pour une existence meilleure**

« Et là, tu veux encore la laisser en vie, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la solution mais … cette voix qui s'est adressé à Artakia semble vouloir que ça soit le cas. »

_Et cette voix qui me parle intérieurement, avec le même timbre que moi, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient mais elle va me rendre dingue si je ne trouve pas son origine. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement manipulé par quelqu'un.  
><em>

_Fini l'utilisation de la masse, je passe directement à l'offensive avec des griffes de pierre à la place de l'imposante arme que j'avais. Je vais lui montrer ce dont je suis réellement capable ! Je m'élance enfin dans la bataille et je vais arrêter de penser._

_La femme-Artikodin est là, prête à balancer toutes ses attaques élémentaires sur nous mais je sais que je n'arriverai pas à esquiver une tempête. Je me méfie quand même pour Giréléna, me disant que les autres devraient s'en sortir sans problème. Du moins, j'ai oublié que Ptéraclès aussi n'est pas forcément la plus douée pour résister._

_Grimpant sur le dos de Giréléna, celle-ci émet un long grognement alors que je suis debout, lui demandant de l'emmener jusqu'à Artakia. Je remarque que Pirsène fait pareil de son côté, se trouvant sur le dos de la femme-Ptéra. Quant à Luciaria, elle fait de son mieux, prenant appui sur ses jambes avant de se projeter en hauteur. Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher mais Mana l'aide en créant ensuite un pont de glace sur lequel glisse Luciaria pour arriver jusqu'à la femme-Artkodin. Elle ne devrait pas tenir._

_Et il avait parfaitement raison. Malgré sa nouvelle fureur qui la galvanisait, Artakia se retrouva bien rapidement une nouvelle fois au sol, dans l'incapacité de se battre. Mais elle se relevait encore et encore, cherchant à s'envoler. Lorsqu'elle voulut décoller pour la troisième fois, un déchirement se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le côté._

« Je ne veux pas perdre ! Je ne veux pas perdre ! Je ne dois pas ! »

« Tu ne peux rien faire. Accepte donc ta défaite, Artakia. Si c'est le cas, je n'hésiterai pas alors à te soigner. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu veux pas aussi lui dire de venir nous rejoindre tant qu'on y est ? » _s'exclame Giréléna alors que je hausse les épaules. Je ne vais pas jusque là. Artakia me regarde de ses yeux rubis avant de murmurer :_

« C'est donc ça le héros Nev. Être accompagné par l'élite des femmes-pokémon. »

« Dis comme ça, ça sonne comme un reproche. Je ne suis pas si différent des autres, je tiens à le signaler hein ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Reproche ? Ce n'est pas un reproche. Il faut e la volonté, du charisme, tout ce que les humains ne sont pas normalement. Tout ce que les femmes-pokémon ne sont pas. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner. Même si je ne suis plus capable de voler, je peux encore me battre contre vous donc, je vous attends. »

_Elle est sérieuse. Malgré son état déplorable, elle est là, droite, fière et debout. Elle fait un mouvement de la main, créant une lame de vent que je pare facilement avec mes griffes bien qu'une partie de la roche se brise dessus._

« Je sais à quel point vous êtes forts. Je le reconnais. Vous l'êtes même plus que moi, individuellement mais non. »

_Non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? Le sol commence à trembler avant de se fissurer, des morceaux entiers de pierre se soulevant autour de la femme-Artikodin. Des pouvoirs psychiques ? Non, ça semble être plus profond. Un pouvoir ancestral ?_

« Je ne vous laisserai pas continuer sur cette voie. Je m'y refuse. Je dois vous arrêter, qu'importe le prix à en payer. Disparaissons sous la pierre. »

_Elle veut tous nous enterrer ? Mais c'est une action kamikaze ! Un blizzard se soulève, m'aveuglant à moitié alors que je tente de parer les pierres qui nous tombent dessus. Le dôme de glace fait par Géréci continue de protéger Gilitée mais si le sol sous ses pieds s'effondre, elle ne va pas s'en tirer ! Giréléna me crie :_

« Je m'occupe de notre fille ! Vas stopper cette folle de femme-Artikodin ! »

_Facile à dire. Je ne vois même pas à cinq mètres devant moi, je dois faire comment ? En claquant des mains comme si de rien n'était ? C'était absurde ! Les seules choses que j'arrive à apercevoir, ce sont les morceaux de pierre qui se percutent. Quelqu'un d'autre attaque Artakia de la même façon qu'elle ? Ptéraclès ?_

_Un cri déchirant se fait entendre, accompagnant un autre beaucoup plus bestial avant que la tempête ne s'arrête. Ptéraclès a ses serres plantées dans le corps de la femme-Artikodin, celle-ci étant allongée au sol, une flaque de sang autour d'elle._

« Les parasites, il faut les faire disparaître. »

« PTERACLES ! NON ! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS LA TUER ! »

« Nous sommes en guerre, Nev. Il n'y a pas de place aux sentiments. »

« J'AI DIT NON ! »_ hurle-je, Ptéraclès se retrouvant projetée sur le côté alors que mes yeux me font très mal. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur alors que Luciaria et Pirsène me regardent, interloquées. La première murmure :_

« Des pouvoirs psychiques ? Vraiment ? «

« Héros Nev, laissez-la partir. » _déclare une voix autour de nous alors que l'espace tout autour se brise. Nous sommes dehors, hors du temple. Les morts ne sont pas présents mais toute l'armée qui m'accompagnait est derrière moi. Il en est de même pour les générales mais surtout Gilitée qui est dans les bras de sa mère. _

« Nev. C'est de la folie ce que tu viens de commettre. Elles se vengeront, il en est ainsi pour les femmes-pokémon. Il en a été toujours été ainsi. On ne change pas comme cela. »

« Le monde changera si on fait des efforts, de chaque côté, même parmi les races de femmes-pokémon entre elles. C'est ce à quoi j'aspire. »

_Ptéraclès se relève, me regarde brièvement. Il n'y a pas de dédain, juste un peu de désespoir, comme si elle ne le fait pas confiance. Artakia est au sol, ne bougeant plus. Elle a pourtant les yeux grands ouverts alors que la voix reprend :_

« Merci bien, héros Nev. Artakia, relèves-toi. Tes sœurs t'attendent à mes côtés. »

_Avec peine et difficulté, je vois la femme-Artikodin qui se lève et me regarde. Elle hoche simplement la tête comme pour me remercier, soufflant :_

« En me laissant partir, je serai à nouveau votre ennemie. Vous le savez ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Prévenez vos sœurs et cette voix que nous arrivons. » _dis-je avec lenteur, fixant la femme à la crête bleue._

_Elle part tandis que je me retourne vers les autres. Où sont Niny ? Migacirpy ? Titonée ? Je les cherche du regard mais bon, je n'ai pas à chercher beaucoup. Les armées sont un peu réduites derrière elles mais je remarque qu'elles sont indemnes. Il en est de même pour Dénialka et Panilkia. Je m'approche de Niny, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Vous avez finalement terminé, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demande t-elle avec amusement._

« Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce changement d'espace et tout le reste. Comment vont les humains ? Et les femmes-pokémon ? Et les deux femmes-oiseaux ? »

« Tout le monde va plutôt bien .On a eut quelques morts de notre côté mais je pense que c'est un peu pareil partout. Par contre, je me suis rappelée que tu n'aimais pas que l'on tue autrui sans y réfléchir. J'ai donc laissé partir la femme-oiseau, surtout après qu'une voix féminine se soit adressée à nous. Visiblement, Migacirpy a fait pareil et toi aussi, Nev. »

_Je ne suis pas habitué à un tel détachement de la part de Niny. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une toute autre femme-pokémon. Je tapote tendrement sa tête comme pour la remercier et lui dire que ça sera bientôt fini. Semblant avoir attendu cela depuis des heures, son masque d'indifférence se brise légèrement alors qu'elle bafouille : _

« J'ai toujours peur de ne jamais revenir, Nev. Toujours peur. »

« Mais pourtant, tu es là, je suis là, tout le monde est là. Ne t'en fait donc pas, Niny. Nous sommes toujours vivants et nous le resterons. »

« On sent une vive inquiétude en ma direction, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? » _me dit une voix un peu railleuse alors que Migacirpy s'approche de moi. Titonée ne fait que rester derrière elle. Hum ? Elle est quand même un peu blessée non ? Et je vois de la sueur qui s'écoule de son beau visage blanc. Je comprends pourquoi Niny n'a pas eut vraiment de blessures._

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Migacirpy. Je m'inquiète autant pour toi que pour les autres. Je ne fais pas de différences … enfin si … pour les demoiselles que j'apprécie. »

« Tu nous en feras une liste au cas où ? »

« Bien entendu mais tout d'abord, il nous faut en terminer. Allons-voir donc celle à l'origine de cette voix. Ceux ou celles qui sont blessés peuvent rester en retrait voire partir. On va éviter d'avoir plus de morts s'il n'est pas possible de ... »

« Nev, je me suis occupée de cela. Ils sont tous en pleine forme. »_ me dit Niny, rougissante légèrement avant de montrer ses doigts recouverts de miel. Qu'est-ce que … elle n'aurait quand même pas fait ça en public non ? Devant ma mine abasourdie, elle s'exclame : _« Mais non, ce n'est pas celui qui est royal, Nev ! »

« Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Enfin, ce miel à tes doigts. »

« C'est un miel qui permet de soigner les plaies et les blessures, peut-être pas les majeures mais au moins de quoi calmer les douleurs et autres. Ce sont mes petites filles-Apitrini que tu as déjà vues qui peuvent faire ça en les transportant. Ça m'épuise juste beaucoup. »

« Reposes-toi donc avec les autres. Nous y allons. »

_Sauf qu'elle s'accroche à mon dos, murmurant qu'il en était hors de question. Bon, je la laisse faire, commençant à me mouvoir en avant. Les trois temples derrière nous se désagrègent, comme si de rien n'était alors que je me demande comment cela est possible. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me préoccuper de tout ça puisqu'en levant les yeux, je peux apercevoir notre prochaine destination. Ah oui, un autre temple ? Mais beaucoup plus grand ? Et important ? Est-ce qu'il y a aussi un nouvel espace si je pénètre à l'intérieur ?_

_J'ai ma réponse bien assez tôt lorsque je rentre dans le temple. Je suis aveuglé avant … de me retrouverr sous l'océan ? Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je ne suis pas dans l'eau mais il est vrai que tout autour de moi, il n'y a que ce liquide. Mais surtout, je remarque les traces de sang sur le sol, décidé à les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me dise :_

« Elles ont besoin de repos. Mes filles sont avec moi. Je peux donc enfin voir le héros Nev … ou plutôt la carapace du créateur. »

« Créateur ? Qui est cette personne ? Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez ? »

_Je continue à parler tout en avançant, ne cherchant pas à savoir si je suis suivi ou non. Je finis par arriver jusqu'à un spectacle auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Plus que le fait de voir une femmes-pokémon assise sur un trône fait de corail, ce sont les trois femmes-oiseaux, blessées salement, à genoux devant elle qui m'interpelle._

« Mes filles ont vaillamment battu. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas qu'elles continuent la bataille. Je serai ton adversaire, enfin, vos adversaires. »

« Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de soutenir la déesse Harsia ? Même si elles sont prêtes à tout, vos filles vous obéissent clairement. Et vous ne semblez pas soutenir Harsia jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, il se pourrait que je me trompes. »

« Je serai prête à risquer ma vie mais non celles de mes enfants. »

_Elle finit par se lever alors que je peux enfin l'étudier. Aussitôt, je comprends ce que je ressens : cette femme est aussi forte que Graudan ou Kyourge. C'est bien ça. Elle est terrifiante en terme de puissance. Elle a du maquillage bleu au niveau de ses yeux tandis qu'elle ressemble elle aussi à un oiseau mais je ne sais pas, on dirait un oiseau sous-marin. Son corps est parcouru de plumes et d'écailles, toutes les deux blanches._

« Est-ce qu'il est bon que je me présente ? Au final, je ne suis qu'une simple entité contrairement à vous »

« Je respecte toujours mes adversaires. Je m'appelle Nev. » _dis-je bien qu'elle me fait un sourire. Elle le connaît déjà. Je vois déjà son imposante queue blanche qui se termine par deux ailerons bleus qui attrape ses trois filles à moitié conscientes. Elle les dépose sur le trône de corail avant de se mettre sur deux pieds, me fixant doucement :_

« Je m'appelle Lugréte. Mes filles sont Artakia, que tu connais déjà, Salfarès et Elakmart. »

« Enchanté de toutes vous connaître. Maintenant, comme vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, nous connaissons aussi bien l'un que l'autre ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Soit. Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Quant aux personnes qui te suivent, j'ai décidé de les emmener dans un labyrinthe aqueux. Je préfère t'affronter seule à seul. »

« Désolé mais l'honneur n'a pas de place dans un combat pour la survie de ce monde. »_ dis-je bien que cela me répugne de l'avouer. De toute façon, les belles notions chevaleresques, il valait mieux les jeter et les mettre de côté. Elle pousse un soupir avant de me dire :_

« Je le conçois et je ne refuserai pas la bataille si elles arrivent d'ici là. Je ne déclarerai pas que vous n'êtes pas honorables, loin de là. »

_Ça me fait mal de vouloir l'affronter alors qu'elle ne me semble pas être une mauvaise personne. Certains être sont abominables, je pense à Ganasia mais d'autres sont là car ils n'ont véritablement pas trop le choix. Certains ne veulent pas livrer bataille mais pourtant s'exécutent car ils n'ont pas d'autres choix._

« Alors, si vous êtes prête, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

« Nev, fais attention à toi, ce n'est pas un simple adversaire. » _me murmure Rygagagi à l'intérieur de mon être. Elle n'a pas besoin de me le femme-Lugia me regarde, croisant ses ailes, fermant les yeux. J'ai l'impression que même l'espace dans lequel je suis est entrain de se distorde. Le sol éclate en morceaux tout autour de nous, des ouragans se produisant, m'aspergeant d'eau avant les yeux de Lugrète ne s'ouvrent._

« Commençons donc. »

_Deux simples mots avant que les ouragans ne changeant de trajectoire, fonçant tous vers moi. Il est trop tard pour que je me protège. La seule chose que je peux remarquer, c'est que je suis au sol, mon corps me faisant mal de partout. Mon corps est rougit et ouvert en de nombreux endroits mais je me relève. Je suis encore un peu perturbé et titubant mais je peux certifier une chose : ça ne sera pas simple, loin de là._


	7. Chapitre 7 : En équipe

**Chapitre 7 : En équipe**

« Vous êtes puissante, je le reconnais parfaitement. »

« Merci bien, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, loin de là. Je tiens à vous le signaler. »

_J'ai put parfaitement le remarquer. Je pousse un petit soupir de douleur. Elle m'a fait sacrément mal ! Mais je n'ai pas la possibilité de me plaindre ! Il me faut continuer le mouvement ! Je fonce vers elle, esquivant les petits ouragans autour de moi._

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je connais déjà cette attaque ! »

_Si elle pense m'intimider, elle s'est clairement loupée ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier que cela. J'arrive jusqu'à elle et je me rappelle que je n'ai pas préparé mes armes. Avec quoi est-ce que je dois la combattre ?_

« Vous êtes vraiment un héros très étrange, vous le savez. Se présenter en face de moi, sans rien pour tenter de me blesser, chercheriez-vous à communiquer ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je réfléchissais simplement à la méthode pour réussir à vous battre. Je crois que je vais devoir appliquer celle habituelle. »

_Enfin, celle que j'ai utilisée contre sa fille. Des griffes de roche apparaissent au niveau de mes mains alors que je suis prêt à appliquer la sentence sur son corps. Je tente un mouvement pour blesser l'une de ses ailes mais elle fait un mouvement de celle-ci, me balayant comme un vulgaire insecte en me projetant sur le côté._

« Vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre comme mes filles. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups comme je vous aies prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Le sol se met à trembler à mes pieds. Je tente de bouger mais je me retrouve projeté vers les cieux, l'ouragan venant m'entourer avec facilité, m'entaillant et me tiraillant de tous les côtés sans même que je puisse bouger correctement. CA FAIT MAL !_

« Comptez-vous réellement retenir vos coups plus longtemps ? Soyez sérieux ou alors, il y a de fortes chances que vous mourriez. »

« Je fais de mon mieux … et je ne retiens pas mes coups ! »

_J'en ai assez ! Je gèle complètement l'ouragan, le brisant en morceaux de glace avant de retomber au sol. Je fonce aussitôt vers la femme-Lugia, la percutant de tout mon être, bien prêt à l'enfoncer au plus loin, sans être sûr d'y arriver._

« Comment est-ce que ma fille a réussi à se faire battre par vous ? Comment avez-vous survécu pendant toutes ces années avec cette volonté ? »

_Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle veut me dire et ce qu'elle veut me faire faire ! Mais je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Je dois la projeter, je dois la projeter à mon tour ! Je dois me concentrer ! Rygagagi m'avait pourtant prévenu mais pourquoi je me sens aussi vide ?_

« Pendant des millénaires, elle était là. Même si je n'étais jamais éveillé, je pouvais la ressentir en moi. Je la savais auprès de moi, toujours prête à me protéger de tout son être. »

_Quelqu'un est en moi. Il y a une autre personne en moi depuis le début ?! Et Rygagagi et les autres ne sont pas au courant car j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne l'entendent pas. Cette personne pense à Dyrkri, comme moi ! J'en suis certain ! Ce sont ses sentiments qui me perturbent !_

« Tais-toi un peu ! On retrouvera Dyrkri quand tout sera terminé ! »

« Elle était encore là. Elle me manque terriblement. Je ne peux me passer d'elle. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'elle est partie pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Sans elle, qui est alors là pour me protéger? Pour veiller sur moi ? Je ne sais guère. »

« Viens plutôt m'aider. Tu as un moyen de la battre non ? »

« Il est très simple d'arriver à la surpasser. Pour cela, il suffit juste d'utilier cette technique. »

_De quoi est-ce que cette voix parle ? Hein ? Mon corps ? Je ressens quelque chose de différent en moi alors que tout mon corps est galvanisé par une nouvelle force. Ma main se retrouve complètement entourée par de la roche mais ce n'est pas pareil. Une petite voix se fait entendre dans ma tête, Rigorek ? Je ne la reconnais qu'à peine._

« Nev ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne reconnais pas cette façon de te battre. »

_Et je dois dire ça comment ? Je tiens une épée en main ! J'y avais déjà pensé mais cette épée est bien différente de mes précédentes attaques ! On ne pourrait même pas croire qu'elle est de moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lugrète paraît surprise, faisant un bond en arrière mais ma lame est déjà tachée de sang, celui-ci coulant sur la pierre._

« Impressionnant. Très impressionnant. »

_Je devrais peut-être lui parler. Je ne la sens pas particulièrement belliqueuse. Elle me regarde avec attention avant de faire un petit sourire, disant calmement :_

« Visiblement, cette blessure m'a causé plus de tort que je ne le pensais. Un seul petit moment d'inattention, causé par la surprise et voilà qu'elles arrivent. »

_Elles ? Est-ce qu'elle parle de qui je pense ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'un simple coup d'oeil en arrière confirme mes pensées. Giréléna et les autres sont là ! Il y a aussi ses générales ! Mais pas seulement ! Dénialka et Panilkia sont là aussi ? Et les autres ? Pas encore arrivées ?_

« AH ! Le voilà enfin ! Je sais pas comment ce foutu labyrinthe s'est brisé mais tant mieux ! Je vais vite me débarrasser d'elle ! »

_Giréléna ne cherche même pas à comprendre la situation. Sa bouche grande ouverte, des flammes violettes en sortent, fonçant vers Lugrète qui les esquive, s'envolant dans les cieux. Des gémissements se font entendre, les trois femmes-oiseaux élémentaires sortant peu à peu de leur torpeur. Elles voient leur mère blessée dans les airs._

« Mère ?! Il faut que nous l'aidions ! Dépêchez-vous au lieu de rester plantées là ! »

« Pas besoin de me le signaler, j'ai parfaitement compris le message. » _dit la femme-oiseau aux ailes jaunes, semblant plus que piquante d'après les pointes que je vois._

« Nous ne laisserons pas notre mère combattre sans nous. »_ dit ensuite Artakia alors que je la regarde. Elles sont dans un triste état et sont incapables de se battre correctement._

« C'est purement de la folie ! On va y mettre un terme ! »

_Je ne sais pas comment vont les autres car Giréléna est celle qui a lancé l'attaque en première. Avec ses ailes dans son dos, elle est à côté de Lugrète, déclenchant une suite de coups de griffes et de flammes tout en s'exclamant :_

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir tenir la cadence face à moi ? Je devine facilement tes points faibles. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus faible face à moi ! »

« Ne pas nous oublier, Giréléna. Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus seule contre elle. » _déclare des voix à côté d'elle alors que je remarque que Dénilaka et Panilkia sont déjà près de Giréléna pour venir l'épauler. Les générales, Titonée, Niny et Migacirpy, quant à elles, se chargent de protéger Gilitée tout en attaquent les filles de la femme-Lugia._

« Trois femmes-dragonnes, parmi les plus puissantes qui existent dans ce monde. Un tel miracle n'aurait jamais été possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sans Nev, même si ça me fait toujours mal de le reconnaître, je confirme. »

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre la réflexion de Giréléna mais autant que ça soit avec le sourire. Lugrète est obligée de retrouver le sol, étant déjà dans un état très grave. Normalement, les cousines savent parfaitement ce que je veux : la non-mort de ces femmes-pokémon. Je continue toujours d'envisager ça._

« AH ! Mais ça brûle ! Ca fait mal ça ! » _hurle soudainement Niny, mon visage se tournant aussitôt vers elle, inquiet. Des flammes cherchent à atteindre la femme-Apireine mais Migacirpy les arrête avant même qu'elles atteignent leurs objectifs._

_Pfiou, plus de peur que de mal. Des éclairs tentent d'atteindre Migacirpy mais là, c'est au tour de Niny de produire quelques rochers qu'elle projette autour de Migacirpy. Les deux se protègent mutuellement des attaques extérieures._

_Je peux alors recommencer à me concentrer sur mon réel objectif : la femme-Lugia. Celle-ci est à genoux, haletante, le visage en sang. Même si elle parle aussi calmement que sa fille Artakia, je sais une chose : elle ne se résignera jamais à abandonner le combat._

« C'est juste stupide. Quand l'un des deux camps domine complètement l'autre … mais je les comprends, je ne peux que les comprendre ! »

_Les trois cousines m'observent, étonnées par mes cris alors que je saute sur Lugrète, mon épée se brisant en chemin. Je la plaque sur le sol, me retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. ASSEZ !_

« Rejoignez-nous maintenant. » _ordonne-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera si nous n'acceptons pas ? » _me demande alors calmement la femme-Lugia bien que la situation ne soit guère reluisante pour elle._

« Je serais alors obligé de vous abandonner ici en vous laissant la vie sauve. Votre désir de briller aux yeux d'Harsia a quelque chose de très dérangeant. »

« Nous voulons simplement pouvoir vivre sans nous cacher. Nous sommes trop fortes pour les femmes-pokémon de ce monde mais trop faibles pour être à son sommet. Nous ne sommes pas les seules à vivre ainsi. Une autre famille a aussi ce problème. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Je vous ait fait une offre. A vous de voir maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? »

_Je ne perdrai pas mon calme car ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Je la regarde avec nonchalance, reprenant la parole sur un ton lent :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? Voulez-vous sacrifier la vie de vos filles pour cela ? Je ne le permettrais pas. Soyez libres de vos opinions. »

« Est-ce que vous avez essayé de jouer sur la carte des sentiments pour espérer que je vous rejoigne, Nev ? Si tel est le cas, vous avez que c'est inutile, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le monde que vous voulez créer, y aurait-il une place pour nous ? »

« Pour tout le monde, pas spécialement vous … mais oui, vous auriez un endroit où vivre. Vous n'auriez pas à vous cacher des humains ou des autres femmes-pokémon. »

« Artakia ? Salfarès ? Elakmart ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Le plus important est de rester réunies, mère. »_ dirent les trois femmes-oiseaux, essoufflées, les attaques combinées des générales et de mes compagnes de route étant bien trop pour elles. Si cela continuait de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus rien promettre._

« Alors notre décision est prise : nous acceptons, héros. »

« Tant mieux … car je vais avoir besoin de vous. »_ dis-je alors que Lugrète me regarde avec un sourcil haussé, surprise. Elle murmure peu après :_

« Tout d'abord, il serait bon que vous quittiez votre position par rapport à mon corps. Je ne pense pas que Giréléna accepte cela de la part de son mari. »

« Hein ? Euh … oups ! Et je ne pense pas qu'une mère de famille apprécie ça non plus ! »

_Je me redresse presque aussitôt, un peu gêné et confus alors que Giréléna émet un grognement. Bien entendu que ça ne lui plaît pas, je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Bon ! Le plus important est que ça soit fini ! Et aussi que j'explique ce que je compte faire d'elles._

« Merci de bien laisser vivre mes filles. Sans elles, je ne sais guère ce que je serai. »

« De rien, je ne comptais pas vous tuer, je ne le ferai pas alors, c'est aussi simple que cela. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons dialoguer correctement. »

« Dites alors votre idée, nous vous écoutons. »

« Est-ce que … vous pourriez tout simplement vous occuper des blessés ? Après que l'ont ait fait un bilan de la situation ? »

_L'espace commence à se distordre autour de nous. Peu à peu, je pense que nous allons retourner dans le monde actuel, du moins celui où nous nous trouvions. Lorsque je peux regarder le décor, je sais que nous sommes de l'autre côté des temples._

« Pensez-vous que nous devrions rester en retrait alors ? » _me demande la femme-Lugia avec lenteur alors que j'hoche la tête positivement, reprenant :_

« C'est la meilleure solution à mes yeux. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

« Nous comprenons où vous voulez en venir et soit, en vue de notre état, vos dires me semblent plus que corrects mais pensiez-vous sérieusement à vos propos ? »

« Lesquels ? Il y en a tellement que des fois, je ne suis plus très sûr par rapport à ce que je dis, ce que je ne dis pas. Répétez pour voir ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Nous aurons vraiment notre place parmi vous ? »

_Ah oui, malgré qu'elle soit une femme-pokémon aux pouvoirs légendaires, Lugrète n'en reste pas moins une personne qui a besoin d'être rassurée. Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de lui signaler que oui. Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Ce que j'ai dit, je tiendrai parole, qu'importe si cela m'emmène plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Je ne suis pas du genre à modifier mes plans juste comme ça, parce que ça me fait plaisir._

« Soyez soulagées, d'ailleurs, comme preuve de ma bonne foi, je sais ce que je vais faire, si vous voulez bien vous rapprocher. »

« Le bonheur des êtres peuplant ce monde dépend de moi. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, j'en étais las ? Je voulais me reposer ? Ai-je faillit à mes pouvoirs ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es et ce que tu fais en moi mais aides-moi à les soigner. »

_Cette voix me perturbe. Elle ne disait rien auparavant mais maintenant, plus on se rapproche d'Harsia, plus elle commence à me parler. Je ne ais pas qui elle est exactement mais j'espère que je le saurai bien assez tôt. Maintenant, je dois vérifier une chose : les troupes._

« Bon ! Ceux et celles qui ont besoin de soins, rapprochez-vous donc. »

_Et ceux qui sont morts ? Je préfère ne pas trop y penser. Je m'approche des quatre femmes-oiseaux, une aura rose m'entourant alors que les plaies mineures commencent à disparaître tandis que celles plus graves se referment peu à peu sans pour autant retirer la douleur. Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup mieux, j'espère que des femmes-pokémon suivront mon exemple._


	8. Chapitre 8 : La volonté de se battre

**Chapitre 8 : La volonté de se battre**

« Bon, pfiou, je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de me reposer mais ça devrait être bon. Je vous remercie les filles, c'était de l'excellent travail. »

« Pas de quoi ! Dire que le seul homme-pokémon est devant nou. M'énerve qu'il soit déjà pris ! En plus déjà père de famille ! Pfff ! »

_Je fais un petit sourire intimidé à la demoiselle qui vient de dire ça. Je comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire par là, c'est normal et logique de sa part. Je me retiens de rire, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, les personnes blessées ne le sont plus. Le seul souci reste les personnes mortes. Nous avons déjà perdu une partie des armées et … chose étrange, ce sont les femmes-pokémon qui ont le plus souffert. J'ai put entendre quelques discussions à ce sujet, la majorité se rapportant à une chose : les femmes-pokémon protégeaient les humains, signalant qu'ils étaient trop faibles pour se débrouiller seuls._

« Giréléna, est-ce que les femmes-pokémon détestent vraiment les hommes ? »

« C'est quoi cette blague stupide ? A part quelques femmes-pokémon assez brutes, la majorité cherche juste à se nourrir et à se reproduire hein ? »

_C'est un comportement animal, un peu bestial, mais les humains ne sont pas beaucoup mieux. Auparavant, nous étions aussi à réagir de la sorte. Mais voilà, le temps avait passé et nous avons évolué. Je me dis alors que rien n'est réellement impossible et qu'avec encore un peu d'effort, nous pourrons alors arriver à un monde en paix._

« Comment est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Ils nous regardent étrangement. Nous ne sommes pas à notre place ici. »

_Je m'adresse à la femme-Lugia qui me répond aussitôt en observant les femmes-pokémon et les humains. Elle est debout, ses filles, malgré le corps adulte qu'elles ont, ont leurs têtes posées sur ses genoux. Je accroupie avant de dire :_

« Il ne fallait pas espérer que tout cela se fasse en une heure non plus hein ? »

« Nous nous en doutions même si cela fait un peu mal. »

« Vous savez quoi ? Quand tout sera terminé avec la déesse Harsia, on va vous trouver une zone où vous pourrez vivre. Pourquoi ne pas vous imaginez comme femmes-pokémon protectrices de trois villages entourant une montagne et entourés par de l'eau. Une île quoi. Chaque année, les femmes-pokémon et les humain maîtrisant les principe élémentaires de chaque village s'affrontent en un tournoi pour obtenir les faveurs de la femme-Lugia que vous êtes. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Utiliser mon corps de cette façon … en récompensant un humain ou une femme-pokémon. Je ne sais pas trop à ce sujet, ce n'est pas dans mes principes. J'avoue être un peu jaloue quand je vous vois, vous et Giréléna. »

« Hein que de quoi ? Je ne parlais pas de faveurs de la sorte ! Ah … zut de zut ! »

« De quoi parliez-vous donc alors ? »

« Je crois que le souci est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Si même des femmes-pokémon de votre stature ont du mal à comprendre un tel principe, ça va être long, très long. »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir alors. Peut-être devrions nous attendre comme prévu ? Votre idée des villages n'est pas déplaisante, loin de là »

_Tant mieux si ça leur plaît ! Si on m'avait dit qu'une telle femme-pokémon irait prendre en considération mes propos, jamais je n'y aurais cru. Pourtant, la vérité était là. Un sourire aux lèvres, je me dois d'aller voir les autres mais avant …_

« J'ai une question toute aussi sérieuse : qu'est-ce qui nous attends quand nous allons monter les escaliers ? Est-ce vous pouvez nous le dire ? »

« Je le pourrais mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous le déclarer. Je crois bien que la déesse Harsia surveille nos moindres faits et gestes. »

_Oh, ah, sûrement. Elle n'a surement pas tort. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé comprendre et surtout me préparer pour ce qui allait nous tomber. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun indice réel et je sais qu'après avoir monté ces marches, un combat des plus éreintants nous attendra. Je vais voir Titonée, celle-ci étant assise, quelques hommes la regardant pendant qu'elle se reposait. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi a beaucoup soigné. Elle se tourne vers moi, tapotant la place à côté d'elle pour que je m'asseois. Je m'exécute, prenant la parole :_

« Alors, alors, alors, comment est-ce que tout cela se passe, Titonée ? »

« Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, hahaha. Mais toi ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Malgré tout ce que tu as fait ? C'était vraiment plus qu'important hein ? »

« Je le sais bien mais non, je ne suis pas fatigué, loin de là. »

« C'est étrange, tu m'en donnes l'impression. Si tu veux, tu sais où venir hein ? »

_Elle tapote doucement ses genoux comme pour m'y inviter mais je refuse poliment. J'aurai bien dit que les seuls genoux sur lesquels je veux me coucher sont ceux de Giréléna mais je me rappelle qu'avec un corps de serpent, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Rien qu'en y réfléchissant, j'ai un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête des fois._

« Bon, je prenais surtout la température, Titonée. »

« Je boue toujours de désir pour toi. Il faudrait que tu y trempes la main, Nev. Tu devrais venir vérifier au cas où, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

« Non merci, tu t'en doutes que Giréléna ne serait pas d'accord. »

« Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à partager. Enfin, ça se comprend. Un homme comme toi, on n'a pas envie de le prêter aux autres hein ? » _me dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur bien que je tente d'y résister, cela sans réelle difficulté maintenant._

« Je te laisse tranquille, je vais voir les autres. »

« Déjà ? Vraiment ? Pfff, c'est quand même exagéré ! »

_Elle fait une petite mine boudeuse mais je n'y apporte aucune attention. Si je commence à me soucier de tout ça, ça ne va pas vraiment me plaire de toute façon, alors bon, autant ne pas perdre de vue tout ce qui se passe. Je vais maintenant vers Migacirpy qui est à côté de Niny. Les deux demoiselles parlent entre elles mais se tournent vers moi quand j'arrive._

« Oh ! Coucou Nev. Alors ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu as besoin d'un peu de miel pour revigorer tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Pourquoi pas, Niny ? Ça ne me semble pas être une mauvaise suggestion et ... »

« Mais peut-être pas en public non ? Il y a trop de monde. » _me dit Niny, un sourire tendre aux lèvres alors qu'elle montre sa poitrine._

__« Mais que ! Je ne parlais pas de ce miel-là mais de celui que tu as distribué aux soldats et aux femmes-pokémon ! Niny ! Voyons ! »

« Je sais bien, je voulais juste t'embêter un tout petit peu à ce sujet, voilà tout. »

« Et tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas à faire. Tu sais bien qu'entre moi et Giréléna, c'est maintenant définitif, non ? » _dis-je alors qu'elle fait une petite moue._

« Bien entendu et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille irait faire plaisir à son père de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas très logique et bon pour la morale. »

_Je sais qu'elle souffre intérieurement de dire cela mais je ne peux pas vraiment la contredire. Je regarde Migacirpy qui n'a pas pris la parole depuis que je suis là. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de blessant ou vexant ? AH ! Je sais pourquoi je suis ici !_

« Est-ce que vous avez été blessées ? Du moins, est-ce que les combats étaient assez durs ? Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes débrouillées ? »

« Pourquoi cette question, Nev ? Nous avons eut un peu l'avantage sur nos adversaire. Enfin, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'utilise mes pouvoirs liés à la roche mais à part ça ... »

_Comment est-ce que je peux expliquer ça sans les vexer ? Car oui, Migacirpy me regarde maintenant. Elle se doute que j'ai quelque chose à dire car elle me regarde avec interrogation, attendant que je reprenne la parole._

« Il y a un souci, Nev ? J'ai remarqué que tu faisais un peu un tour d'horizon, non ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est exact. Je fais cela mais bon, là où je voulais en venir, c'est un peu différent. Comment est-ce que je peux te dire ça exactement ? »

« En parlant correctement ? De façon à ce que l'on te comprenne ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise proposition, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bon, j'aimerai que toi, Niny et Titonée restiez en arrière. »

« Je te laisse l'occasion de t'expliquer avant que je te donne un coup de queue en pleine face. Je suis d'humeur assez gentille, non ? »

_Je ne sais pas trop si c'est comme ça que je l'aurait dit. Ahem ! Bon, ça veut dire que j'ai simplement à bien m'expliquer si je ne veux pas avoir trop de problèmes. Mais Migacirpy qui s'énerve, je préfère quand même éviter tout ça._

« Tout simplement car je ne veux pas vous blessée voire mortes, ça vous semble si illogique que ça ou non ? Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Ca ne nous semble pas illogique d'un point de vue rationnel. Maintenant, voyons voir ça d'un autre côté, d'accord ? Imagines-donc, je ne sais pas, hmmm … voilà ! Disons que toi et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis des années. Ça fait un bon bout de temps, n'est-ce pas ? De longues années, très longues années même ! Pfiou ! »

« S'il te plaît, Migacirpy, je vois où tu veux en venir, sois un peu compréhensive, s'il te plaît. Si tu parles ainsi, ça n'arrangera rien du tout, hein ? Tu le sais ? »

« Bon bon bon, j'ai une petite question, est-ce que tu veux que je te baffe maintenant ou non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Une baffe faite avec ma queue, bien entendu. Sinon, ça ne serait pas très drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Que ça ne me tente pas le moins du monde. »

_Je dis cela avec nonchalance car non, me prendre un coup de queue, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, au cas où elle se poserait la question. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Finalement, après quelques seconde de silence, elle reprend :_

« Nous te suivrons là où tu iras. Qu'importe si c'est mortel ou non, nos vies sont jointes à la tienne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tu penses vraiment qu'on va reculer alors que tu es en train d'affronter l'entité suprême de ce monde ? Si nous avions peur que tu sois fou, ce qui est sûrement le cas, nous serions parties depuis longtemps. »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser par mes paroles. »

« Pourtant, c'est fait. Tu n'auras qu'à te faire pardonner d'une autre façon quand ça sera fini, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible, Migacirpy. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous évertuez à y croire encore ? » _demande-je alors qu'elle me regarde tristement._

« Tu es notre point d'attache à toutes. Sans toi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. C'est notre amour envers ta personne qui nous a mené jusqu'ici. Nous demander de tirer un trait sur cette histoire, c'est couper net nos relations, Nev. »

« Je ne savais pas, Migacirpy. Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça, je suis vraiment désolé. Je … enfin, je … pardon. Je suis désolé. Pardon. Niny aussi, je suis désolé. »

_Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse erreur en parlant de la sorte. Ca m'apprendra à ouvrir trop rapidement ma bouche, surtout pour proférer de telles bêtises. Je suis vraiment le roi des idiots à me comporter de la sorte. Je viens les serrer dans mes bras et elles se laissent faire tous les deux. Je vais retourner auprès de Giréléna mais surtout de Gilitée, venant m'accroupir devant elle tout en lui souriant._

« Papa ? C'est bientôt fini ? Je suis fatiguée, papa. »

« Mais oui, ma petite puce, c'est bientôt fini. Papa fait tout pour que ça soit terminé le plus rapidement possible pour tes beaux petits yeux, mon ange. Tu vas toujours bien ? »

« Oui même si j'ai les yeux qui piquent un peu. Dis, est- ce que Géréci et les autres pourront venir ensuite ? Enfin, quand tu auras fini avec cette dame déesse ? »

« Mais bien sûr, elles pourront sortir tout le temps. Elles n'auront plus besoin de rester en moi, contente alors, ma petite puce ? »

« Oui papa ! Je suis très contente mais tu as l'air un peu fatigué. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu veux dormir un tout petit peu ou pas ? »

« Papa ne peut pas dormir encore mais ne t'en fait pas, quand ça sera le cas, tu viendras dormir avec lui ? Dans ses bras ? Est-ce que tu veux bien ça ? »

« OUIIIIIIIIII ! Je veux, je veux ! Je veux ! » _s'exclame t-elle avec une joie non-cachée._

_Tant mieux, oui, tant mieux. Ah. Je l'embrasse sur le front. Maintenant qu'elle le dit, c'est vrai que je ressens une certaine fatigue qui n'était pas apparue auparavant. Étrange, très étrange mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Déclarant qu'il était temps de continuer la route, je regardais qui nous accompagnais._

_Bon ben tout le monde visiblement. Intérieurement, je m'en doutais puisque nous les avions soigné. Alors que je dirige la petite troupe, je finis par regarder au-dessus de nous, en haut ds escaliers. Encore trois d'entre eux. Cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui nous attends. D'ailleurs, je me suis trompé à moitié. Les femmes-oiseaux sont restées en bas avec une partie de l'armée des humains et quelques autres femmes-pokémon._

« Dommage qu'elles ne savaient pas ce qui nous attends, c'est un peu énervant. »

« Énervant ou angoissant, Nev ? Qu'importe de toute façon. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un message fait pour me rassurer si tu veux tout savoir, Giréléna. »

« Arrête tes bêtises et allons dans ces fichus temples. J'ai envie de dormir avec toi et Gilitée. »

_Ah ben comme ça, c'est direct. C'est au moins clair et net. Quand je monte les marches, peu à peu, je ressens une nouvelle fois cette énergie terrifiante. Il s'agit d'une puissance égale aux femme-oiseaux. Cela veut dire que ça ne risque pas d'être aussi dangereux que je le pensais mais il y a une chose différente par rapport au premier combat : la fatigue. Même si les corps sont soignés, les esprits ne le sont pas. Je ne dois pas l'oublier._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Malchance

**Chapitre 9 : Malchance**

« Tic, tac, tic, tac. » _commence à dire Giréléna alors qu'elle rampe à côté de moi. En haut des escaliers, il y a encore trois temples, rien que ça. Ça n'a pas suffit la première fois ?_

« Tu peux arrêter ça, Giréléna ? C'est agaçant et énervant, surtout que ça ne sert à rien de faire tout ça. Merci bien, tu serais un amour de Giratina. »

« Oh ? Un amour ? Ce terme ne me dérange pas trop quand tu l'utilises de la sorte. Tu ne veux pas continuer à m'en dire plus, Nev ? Je reste avec toi, tu t'en doutes non ? »

« Je m'en doute, je m'en doute. Fais juste attention au cas où. Protèges Gilitée aussi. »

_Je ne pourrais pas tout faire, surtout que je ne connais rien de nos adversaires. Lorsque j'arrive à la hauteur des trois temples, je les observe. Là encore, de petites démarcations sont visibles : le marbre de celui de gauche avait une belle lueur jaune un peu dorée, celui du milieu était parcouru par des lignes rouges tandis que le dernier, celui de droite avait des lignes bleues. Humpf ! C'était alors bien simple, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, Nev ? On répète la même chose non ? »

« Ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'ils tentent de nous piéger. Néanmoins, nous sommes plus malins qu'eux et nous ne tomberons pas dans ce piège aussi grossier. »

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons alors ? Je compte rester avec toi, je te préviens. »

_Elle se répète mais bon, elle veut se sentir rassurée. Je suis sûr qu'elle en a rien à faire de tous les autres ou alors peut-être un peu. Ce qui lui importe le plus, c'est de savoir comment je vais mais aussi Gilitée. Alors que je vais prendre la parole, Niny déclare :_

« Je pars vers le temple aux couleurs dorées. Ça me semble être bien ! »

« Je ne t'accompagne pas, Niny. Je vais partir vers le temple aux couleurs rouges. J'aime bien le rouge, ça me rappelle un peu le sang, hahaha ! »

« Migacirpy, fais surtout attention à toi, Titonée ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je reste avec vous trois. Ça sera plus facile pour Giréléna de combattre si elle ne se préoccupe pas de Gilitée pendant que je la protège. »

_Je pense que je dois la remercier mais je n'ai pas du tout la tête à cela. Je regarde Panilkia et Dénialkia. Dénialka signale qu'elle part vers le temple aux rayures dorées comme Niny tandis que Panilkia va vers le temple aux bordures rouges._

« Je pense que tout est bon alors. Nous ferions bien d'y aller aussi. Vous autres ? Vous êtes tous prêts ? Et surtout prêtes aussi ? »

_Car oui, je n'oublie guère les autres personnes qui nous accompagnent. Je sais pertinemment que les femmes-pokémon aussi de l'énergie à revendre. Enfin, les hommes aussi, bien entendu. Il ne faut pas croire que je fais une préférence envers les femmes-pokémon._

_Mais je ne me préoccupe plus du tout de tout cela. Je regarde juste devant moi avant de pénétrer dans le temple, accompagné par les autres. Aussitôt, un flash m'aveugle alors que je pousse un petit soupir : encore de la téléportation, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Elles ne peuvent pas changer un peu tout cela ? Ca en devient presque lassant à force. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas trop m'en plaindre non plus. Vous allez bien ? »

« Je vais bien, Gilitée aussi. » _me dit Titonée alors que je la remercie intérieurement d'être là. Sans elle, ça aurait put être ennuyeux. Par contre, le décor me refait une nouvelle fois penser un peu à l'eau. Il faut dire que je me trouve en face d'un lac entouré par une belle verdure. Le dit-lac commence à avoir quelques vagues à sa surface jusqu'à ce qu'une femme-pokémon nen sorte. Comme par magie, elle marchait tout simplement sur la surface._

« Dire que vous avez réussi à battre les femmes-oiseaux. Il faut avouer que cela reste non surprenant en vue des troupes que vous avez ramenées. »

« Est-ce que vous allez vouloir vous battre directement ou il est possible de dialoguer. »

« Qu'importe ce que l'on se dira, l'affrontement sera l'unique issue valide de ce combat. Pourquoi alors chercher à discuter ? Sauf si vous le désirez, le plus important est de vous empêcher d'atteindre la déesse Harsia, qu'importe la méthode utilisée. »

_Au moins, je peux pas avouer qu'elle me ment. Elle est franche, très franche et je peux alors mieux la regarder. C'est une femme-pokémon marchant à quatre pattes. Une femme-bête ? La première chose que je remarque, c'est sa fourrure bleue parcourue de losange blanche. Elle a aussi une crinière, très longue crinière violette qui lui fait tout le corps tandis que son visage aux yeux rouges arbore un cristal vide en son intérieur, assez gigantesque là aussi. Sa poitrine est recouverte de fourrure mais semble généreuse._

« Je m'appelle Nev, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de me présenter mais je le fais. »

« Je suis une femme-Suicune. Est-ce que mon prénom est vraiment si important ? »

« Il l'est pour moi puisque je ne compte pas vous tuer, ni toi, ni tes sœurs, ni ta mère. »

_Je me doute que c'est encore une famille en face donc je me doute de cela. Elle semble un peu surprise par mes paroles mais hoche la tête positivement :_

« Il est vrai. Je m'appelle Saikan. Enchantée de vous connaître, héros. Je pense qu'en d'autres circonstances, nos relation auraient été meilleures. Vos actes et paroles pour permettre un monde meilleur ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde. »

« Alors, il n'y a aucune solution pour empêcher un combat, non ? »

« Il semblerait que non, j'en suis désolée. Mais sachez une chose : que vous oeuvriez pour la paix entre les humains et les femmes-pokémon ne feront pas que ces deux races s'apprécieront. Moi-même, je hais les humains comme les femmes-pokémon. Ceux et celles qui n'hésitent pas à polluer la nature et les lacs, sans même se soucier de leur environnement. C'est ceux que je hais plus que tout. »

« Je ne suis pas parfait pourtant sur ces points-là, c'est même bien différent. »

« Non, c'est totalement différent. Chacun à son opinion. Veuillez commencer à vous battre. Est-ce que vos camarades vont aussi se battre ? »

_C'est étrange mais je viens de comprendre une chose. Il n'y a aucune personne autour d'elle ! Alors que j'ai Giréléna, Titionée et les générales mais aussi l'armée de femmes-pokémon et d'humains. Ça serait tout simplement une victoire bien trop aisée._

« Giréléna ? Générales ? Ne vous occupez pas de ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous le ferions ? Je sais déjà ce que tu as en tête : je te connais depuis des années. Tu veux l'affronter seul à seule. »

« C'est le cas. Je suis désolé mais sinon ça ne me semble pas très équitable. Je sais qu'en pleine guerre, l'égalité, on s'en fiche mais en même temps, là, c'est exceptionnel. Normalement, je ne ferais pas une telle chose sans prévenir. »

« Oui, oui, cherches pas d'excuses et vas-y au lieu. Tu me fatigues déjà. »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier de m'adresser la parole de la sorte mais bon, maintenant, je peux y aller. Je me place face à la femme-Suicune, réfléchissant au moyen de se battre contre elle. Je murmure à Stelireg de m'épauler, celle-ci me forgeant deux épées dans mes mains. Je ne vais pas utiliser ce pendentif, je garde ça contre Harsia, pour lui faire une sacrée surprise. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'appréciera._

« Voilà pourquoi je vous apprécies, Nev. »

« Pas besoin de me le dire, je ne le fais pas que pour vous mais aussi pour moi. »

« Je m'en doute. Veuillez alors vous préparer. »

_Me préparer ? Ah oui ! Bien entendu ! Elle me laisse me concentrer pour ce combat. J'entends Rygagagi dans mon être. Elle me murmure qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'affronterai une femme-pokémon d'élément aqueux dans ce temple._

« Je pensais aussi à un piège mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. »

« Comme quoi, des fois, on réfléchit beaucoup trop alors que la situation ne l'exige pas hein ? Bon ! Je te laisse te charger de tout ça par toi-même ? »

« Merci bien, j'avais juste besoin de quoi combattre. Si tu peux prévenir tes sœurs de ne pas venir me protéger ou autre, ça serait parfait. »

« Ca sera fait et … Nev. Je voulais te dire une chose : je suis heureuse de te connaître. Non pas pour ce que tu es dans le fond mais pour ce que tu es maintenant. »

_Je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce qu'elle raconte mais je pense que c'est un compliment. Elle évoque ma personnalité et non le fait que je sois un homme-pokémon._

_Ailleurs, dans un autre endroit, Niny est déjà en train d'haleter, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Surprise, elle recule de quelques pas, bredouillant :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici ? Nous avons pris pourtant ce temple aux allures dorées ! »

« Piège, c'était donc un piège. »_ déclare Dénialka, gémissant de douleur, toute aussi surprise que Niny. Des flammes, tout le monde est entouré par les flamme, certains criant déjà avant de disparaître sous le feu. En face de tout ce monde, une seule femme-pokémon est présente._

« Hmmm … autant elle n'a pas accepté de jouer le jeu, autant il faut reconnaître qu'échanger ma place avec mon autre sœur à ses avantages. Que pensiez-vous ? Pouvoir encore gagner la guerre des éléments comme cela ? Hahaha. »

« Vous avez échangé vos places, toi et ta sœur. C'est vrai que nous n'avions pas fait attention à nos faiblesses. Niny, je m'excuse. Je n'avais pas pris en considération cela. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela. Tu n'es pas responsable de mon choix ! Par contre, avec tout ça, je ne pourrai pas soigner nos blessures. Mon miel va fondre avant même de pouvoir utiliser ses effets, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner. »

_Si elles commencent chacune à s'excuser envers l'autre, elles ne pourront pas vraiment se focaliser sur le combat. Leur adversaire est seule mais terrifiante : Une femme-bête marchant à quatre pattes, recouverte de fourrure brune mais avec des « ailes » de poils gris qui lui sortent des hanches bien qu'elles ne servent pas à voler visiblement. Sa crinière est jaune tandis que son visage est parcouru par des taches rouges se mêlant avec la couleur de ses yeux. Sur son dos, une autre crinière, un peu verte, flotte au vent de cette chaleur intense qui augmente de seconde en seconde._

« C'est donc tout ce que vous avez à me montrer ? » _murmure t-elle alors que sa moustache grise, loin d'être disgracieuse sur son visage, pointe vers le sol._

« Le combat ne fait que commencer. Ne croit pas avoir obtenu la victoire bien trop vite. »

« Je ne crois rien. Croire en quelque chose est une conviction sur laquelle les faibles se raccrochent. Impuissants et dénués d'intérêt, ils attendent qu'un plus puissant qu'eux fasse leur travail de façon bien plus simple. »

« Elle ne semble pas beaucoup apprécier les autres femmes-pokémon et les humains. » _chuchote Niny alors que Dénialka ne peut que confirmer ses propos._

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, nous ne sommes pas là pour s'intéresser à l'état d'âme de chacune. Nous devons avancer et obtenir la victoire pour éviter que Nev est encore plus de travail sur les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que tu peux compter sur moi pour t'épauler ! On va y arriver! Et avec l'aide de tout le monde, ça sera possible ! VOUS ÊTES PRÊTES ?! ET PRÊTS ?! »

_Niny avait crié, hurlant aux différentes armées derrière elle et Dénialka. Elle allait diriger tout ce petit monde vers un seul endroit : la victoire contre cette femme-pokémon !_

« Hahaha ! Donc voilà un peu de vrai exercice ? »

« Il semblerait que mes éclairs sont sans effet sur toi ? »

_Migacirpy continue de rire bien que les brûlures causée par la foudre sont présentes sur son long corps cylindrique. Elle serre les dents avant de répondre sur le même ton qu'avant :_

« Sans effet, je ne sais pas ! Par contre, ça me donne une pêche du tonnerre ! J'espère que tu es prête à ce que je t'éclate les dents hein ? Ça serait dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas ! »

« Migacirpy, il nous faut reculer un peu. Nous devons prendre nos précautions. »

« Arrête donc de t'en faire, Panilkia. Tout va bien se passer, je vais te le prouver ! »

_Et de quelle façon est-ce qu'elle comptait le lui montrer ? Un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elles et il était possible de voir la foudre frapper en plusieurs endroits. L'armée accompagnant les deux femmes était électrifiée sur place, une forte odeur de brûlé se faisant sentir alors que Panilkia s'était protégé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Cette femme-pokémon a des pouvoirs électriques d'une puissance terrifiante. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. »

« Il faut dire que vous vous attendiez sûrement à vous retrouver face à ma sœur Intey, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage, dommage mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et encore, mon autre sœur n'a pas voulu jouer avec nous à ce petit jeu des chaises musicales, c'est dommage. »

« M'en fout du nom de ta sœur, le tien, c'est quoi ? Qu'au moins, je sais qui je vais réussir à battre. T'en fait pas, Nev ne voudra pas que je te tue mais je peux au moins te rendre incapable de faire un moindre mouvement hein ? »

« Je suis une femme-Raikou. Mais mon petit nom est Rauki ! »

_Une femme-bête à la fourrure jaune parcourue par quelques symboles noires au niveau des pattes. Crinière violette ressemblant à un souffle de vent dessiné, sa queue bleue zigzague à la façon d'un éclair prêt à foudroyer ses adversaires. Ses yeux sont comme ceux de ses sœurs : rougeset elle possède aussi une moustache bleue ressemblant à une étoile à quatre branches dont les deux du bas sont plus petites._

« Bon ben, désolée de ne pas l'être mais je vais devoir t'exploser ! »

« Notre objectif consiste à vous ralentir et vous arrêter si c'est possible. Si je n''arrive pas le second, je peux au moins faire durer le premier ! »

« Au moins, t'as la motivation mais est-ce que tu as la force ? »

_Panilkia pousse un profond soupir : les deux femmes-pokémon sont en train de tenter de s'intimider l'une par rapport à l'autre, ignorant complètement la femme-Palkia et le reste de l'armée. Et ce combat dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elles y pensent ? Peut-être que dans une autre situation, elles auraient put s'affronter sans cette destinée mortelle._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Perdues de vue

**Chapitre 10 : Perdues de vue**

« N'ayez aucune hésitation car je ne vous pardonnerai pas, Nev. »

« Je ne compte pas hésiter dans ce combat. Si je suis seul, je donnerai mon maximum. Préparez-vous alors à cet affrontement ! Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups ! »

« Alors montrez-le moi maintenant, n'hésitez pas un seul instant. »

_Je vais le lui montrer ! Avec mes deux épées, je décide de courir en sa direction, comme à mon habitude. Je me dis qu'un jour, il faudra que je réfléchisse à faire quelque chose d'un peu plus innovant et moins classique. La femme-Suicune fait un saut en arrière, évitant alors mon attaque avec aisance. Elle me projette de l'eau mais j'esquive sur le côté._

« Soyez sérieux, je tiens à vous en prier. Ne m'obligez pas à attaquer autrui. »

« Je le suis ! Je prends juste la température pour voir ce que ce combat va donner, rien de plus. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. S'il le faut vraiment, je vais vous le montrer. »

« S'il le faut ? Je viens de vous demander de me combattre avec toute votre force. Je n'aurai aucune hésitation, dois-je me répéter ? »

_Pas besoin ! Pas besoin ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire hein ? Que je ne suis pas encore assez combattif ? Puisqu'elle le prend comme ça, elle va avoir une mauvaise surprise ! Je me téléporte subitement pour arriver dans son dos, la forçant à se retourner. Plus que choquée, elle se retourne juste à temps pour réagir et tenter d'échapper à mon coup mais c'est trop tard pour une esquive complète._

« Un peu plus satisfaite maintenant, mademoiselle ? »

_Je dis cela sans ironie alors que la lame dans ma main droite est ensanglantée. J'ai réussi à la blesser mais non de façon assez importante. HUMPF ! Bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre à ce sujet._

« Cela me fait mal, vraiment très mal. Je dois le reconnaître. Mais ... »

_Malgré la blessure, elle ne semble pas vraiment souffrir de mon attaque. Je devais m'en douter de toute façon. Si cela avait été aussi simple, je n'aurai jamais eut besoin de combattre. Hum ? Pourquoi est-ce que le vent se lève ?_

« Je ne manie pas uniquement l'eau mais plusieurs éléments. »

_Je viens de le remarquer juste à l'instant. Je fais un mouvement sur le côté mais la lame de vent est beaucoup plus rapide qu'une attaque aqueuse et voilà qu'une entaille se fait voir au niveau de ma hanche. Purée ! Ca, ça ne fait pas du bien ! Une tornade se forme tout autour de moi, prête à m'emporter si je ne bouge pas. Je m'élance en avant, faisant une roulade pour traverser la tornade avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir si elle a disparu ou non, ma seule focalisation est la femme-Suicune. Je me téléporte une nouvelle fois, arrivant cette fois-ci par la voie des cieux. Mais elle a la tête levée en direction du ciel, comme pour m'attendre. Zut ! NON ! Je ne le permettrais pas !_

« Désolé mais non, pas cette fois ! Au revoir ! »

_Je me retrouve à me téléporter une nouvelle fois. J'arrive derrière elle mais elle m'attend encore ? Encore ? NON ! Elle ne m'auras pas ! Encore une fois ! Et encore une fois ! Et encore une fois ! Je suis en train de me téléporter continuellement !_

« Tout cela est assez surprenant, il faut l'avouer. Mais vous avez une limite, héros Nev. »

_Elle ne ment pas. Elle connaît visiblement parfaitement mon corps. Je ne peux pas tenir très longtemps face à elle dans de telles conditions. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle me domine depuis le début, c'est plutôt le contraire. J'ai l'ascendant dans ce combat._

_Et elle le sait aussi ! Elle sait que je peux facilement la battre ! Mais pourtant, c'est elle, qui, de part ses techniques, arrive à diriger un peu le combat. Alors, est-ce que c'est moi qui gère ce combat ou l'inverse ? Je suis complètement déboussolé maintenant._

« Venez donc m'attaquer, Nev. Vous ne pouvez m'atteindre par le corps à corps. Êtes-vous capable de faire de la magie ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous en montrer un exemple, je trouverai cela stupide. Ce n'est pas dans mon intention de toute façon. Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. »

_Elle me sourit faiblement. Je crois bien qu'elle me tendait un piège que j'ai évité d'une façon plus que merveilleuse. Comme quoi, je ne regrette pas d'avoir réfléchit à cela avant de produire quelques morceaux de pierre._

_Et maintenant ? Elle est là, ouvrant la bouche avant de la diriger vers les cieux. Un rayon aux couleurs de l'aurore boréale en sort, disparaissant dans les nuages. Nous sommes dans son espace, elle n'a pas le contrôle de ce dernier ? C'est étrange._

« Que le blizzard s'abatte sur cet endroit. »

_Et elle espère impressionner qui en agissant de la sorte ? HUM ! ZUT ! Je sais ce qu'elle compte faire ! Le ciel commence à produire des grelots qui s'abattent sur tout le décor. Elle me regarde avec neutralité alors que je me tourne vers Giréléna et Gilitée. Cette dernière est protégée par une barrière psychique autour d'elle, sa mère et Titonée._

« Je pensais que c'était simplement un combat entre vous et moi ? SAIKAN ! »

« Cette grêle n'est pas très dangereuse. Elle ne tuera personne sauf si le combat perdure trop longtemps. Le temps tourne et vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas faire durer tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Concentrez-vous, je vous prie. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois prier ou autre mais bon, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, vous l'aurez voulu. »

_Je ferme les yeux, me demandant si la voix qui est en moi va encore m'adresser la parole ou non. Je préfère éviter ça. Bon ? Élément, élément, élément. La glace pour lutter contre la glace ? J'ai mes épées en main mais ça ne sera pas suffisant, je crois bien._

« Prier est une conception humaine mais aussi des femmes-pokémon. Cela permet à ces personnes de se rassurer sur leur avenir, sur leur histoire, sur leur famille, sur tout ce qui les entoure. Pourtant, même si ce monde est faible et que les humains comme les femmes-pokémon le polluent, ça ne veut pourtant pas dire qu'il faille le détruire. »

« Je... » _commence-je à bafouiller. Sa vision est loin d'être horrible. Alors pourquoi ?_

« C'est à nous de tout faire pour le purifier et non au divin de s'en mêler. Pourquoi faut-il que des êtres aux pouvoirs surpuissants décident de ce monde ? Sans écouter la voix qui en ressort ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela se passe de la sorte ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te répondre à tout cela. Pardonne-moi mais je vais devoir accélérer le combat et en terminer le plus tôt possible. »

_Elle ne mérite pas que je la combatte. Cela voudrait dire que je doive la blesser. Cette femme-pokémon, comme tant d'autres, aurait mérité d'être connue dans des circonstances moins aggravantes. C'est ça qui faisait la beauté de ce monde. Il y avait des millions voire des milliards d'être différents, humains ou femmes-pokémon. Et chacun méritait que l'on s'attarde. Pourquoi la vision d'une personne, aussi infiniment plus forte que les autres, devrait-elle être au-dessus des autres ?_

« Toi, je ne te connais pas mais aides-moi comme auparavant. Permets-moi d'affronter cette femme-Suicune et de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, je t'en prie. »

« Je suis un lâche. J'ai fuit devant mes responsabilités et voilà ce que cela a donné comme résultat. Je ne mérite guère sa personne. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ou non ? Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais ce n'est pas en te lamentant que tu avanceras dans la vie. »

« Et si … dans le fond, elle ne m'appréciait pas ? Qu'elle voyait dans ce corps ce que j'étais mais ce que je ne suis plus ? Est-ce qu'elle est encore capable de m'apprécier ? De ne pas se soucier de tout ce temps perdu ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ou non ? J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant ! »

_Je me fiche de ses paroles ! Je ne sais même pas de qui il parle, de qui il est ou autre ! La seule chose qui me préoccupe … AH ! C'est quoi ça ? Je lâche mes deux épées, poussant un gémissement de douleur avant de tomber à genoux._

« Ca fait mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« S'il faut combattre un adversaire, autant que cela soit fait alors de façon radicale. Il faut avancer, ne jamais reculer ou s'enfuir. »

_De la foudre ? C'est bien de la foudre qui sort de mes mains. La femme-Suicune commence à reculer, impressionnée tandis que je commence à saisir comment je dois utiliser cette foudre. Seulement tendre la main et la projeter sur mon adversaire. Mais j'ai des éclairs au bout des deux mains. Si je les balance, elle va mourir ! _

_Pourtant, le premier éclair quitte ma main droite, venant foudroyer mon adversaire sur place, la paralysant et la faisant s'écrouler au sol. De la fumée sort de son corps mais je pousse un hurlement avant de pointer mon autre main vers le ciel, les éclairs se dirigeant vers lui. Quand c'est fini, j'halète grandement avant de bredouiller :_

« Mais c'était quoi ça ?! Depuis quand est-ce que je sais produire de la foudre ? »

« Puissant. » _murmure faiblement la femme-Suicune. Pas le temps de penser à mes pouvoirs ! Elle est gravement blessée ! Je cours vers elle alors que le blizzard s'arrête peu à peu. Et ZUT ! J'ai encore une fois exagéré pour ne pas changer ! Je suis stupide ! Complètement stupide ! C'en est tout simplement aberrant !_

« Attends, je vais te soigner. Ne bouge pas trop. »

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, Nev. Je n'en mérite pas votre intérêt. Ne vous souciez guère de ma personne et avancez. Pouvez-vous me promettre tout simplement de vouloir arrêter la déesse Harsia ? Bien que je fus obligée de la suivre, je ne veux pas qu'elle détruise ce monde pour le reconstruire. S'il suffisait de tout effacer pour tout recommencer, ce monde cesserait d'évoluer. Nous aurions peur de la découverte, des sciences, de tout ce qui nous entoure. Si dès l'instant où nous faisons quelque chose de nouveau, une voix nous dise : « Il vaut mieux te détruire plutôt que de découvrir quelque chose qui risquerait de compromettre la stabilité de ce monde. » Comment devons nous alors réagir ? » Devrions nous avoir peur ? »

« Ne bouge donc pas, je vais te soigner. Je te l'ai promis, je le ferais. »

_Hors de question qu'elle disparaisse. Hors de question de l'abandonner ! Mes mains laissent parcourir une aura rose alors que les brûlures causées par la foudre commencent à disparaître. Voilà, elle va aller mieux, bien mieux maintenant._

« Pfiou, c'est pas ce que je pensais être la meilleure chose à faire mais au moins, tu es vivante. Est-ce que tu peux te relever correctement ? »

« Je le peux, Nev. Mais, je reste votre adversaire, vous vous en doutez ? »

« Je m'en doute et ça ne me dérange pas. Harsia a besoin de comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de souverain capable de diriger ce monde. C'est à chacun de faire de sa petite vie une trace qui restera dans ce monde pour l'éternité. C'est avec des femmes-pokémon comme toi que les humains devraient communiquer. »

Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front alors qu'une petite rougeur apparaît sur ses joues. Je ne comprends pas la raison de mon geste mais je sais que je devais l'accomplir. Elle a les yeux qui brillent alors que je sens qu'elle va pleurer.

« Je ne veux pas vous battre. Je ne veux pas me battre. Même si je suis en colère contre ce monde, je ne veux pas tuer les espèces qui y habitent. Je veux juste le rendre plus beau pour que chacun et chacune puisse comprendre que le moindre geste envers la nature sera remercié par cette dernière. Est-ce que je me trompe de voie en agissant ainsi ? »

« Nullement, Saikan. Tu peux te relever ? »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement alors que je l'aide pourtant à se remettre debout. L'espace se distord autour de nous avant que je ne me retrouve ,accompagné de l'armée, Titonée, Giréléna et Gilitée, de l'autre côté du temple._

_C'est donc ainsi ? Aucun mort de mon côté. Je crois que je peux être soulagé. Il y a des blessures mineures chez tout le monde et je sais que je ne pourrais pas les soigner. Néanmoins, il n'y a rien de dérangeant au point de nous empêcher de nous battre._

« Bon, maintenant, il faut juste que l'on attende les autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nev ? Je dois aller auprès de ma mère. J'espère que vous comprendrez que malgré tout ce que l'on s'est dit, je vais devoir continuer à me battre, jusqu'au bout. »

« Fais donc, Saikan. Je t'empêcherai de nuire aux autres le plus rapidement possible. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas à te soucier de tout ça, d'accord ? »

« … … … merci pour tout. »

_Je sais que ces remerciements sont sincères. C'est le plus important à mes yeux. Je suis content et satisfait de voir la tournure des événements. Mais maintenant, j'aimerai bien … AH ! Les voilà enfin ! Les armées sortent des deux autres temples. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'une ombre enflammée passe à côté de nous, accompagnée par une autre parcourue par la foudre. WOW ! D'autres femmes-pokémon ?Les sœurs de Saikan ?_

« Ah. Pfiou. Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je n'ai même pas put me protéger ! S'il y avait eut quelque chose, j'aurais eut de gros problèmes. »

« Si tu le dis, Nev, si tu le dis. Mais bon, maintenant, on va pouvoir aller vers leur mère, lui mettre quelques baffes et ensuite nous diriger vers Harsia. J'espère vraiment que y a pas d'autres femmes-pokémon qui nous attendent car ça m'énerve. »

_Je ne réponds pas à Giréléna bien que je souris. Moi aussi, j'espère que la mère de Saikan ne sera pas un trop gros problème. Mais bon ? Je vois les armées qui arrivent jusqu'à nous ainsi que Dénialka et Panilkia. Je vais vers elles, leur disant :_

« Ce n'était pas trop dur ? On dirait que vous avez salement souffert. Et vos armées et celles des humains, les pertes sont vraiment importantes là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elles ont inversé leurs positions. Alors que nous pensions-vous prendre l'ascendant, il s'avère que ce fut complètement l'inverse. »

« Ca ne me rassure pas le moins du monde sur la suite des événements. Enfin bon, je peux tenter de vous soigner avec l'aide de quelques femmes-pokémon mais là, je ne pense pas qu'il sera possible de faire disparaître toutes les blessures. Mais tout d'abord, où sont Niny et Migacirpy ? Je n'arrive pas à les voir. »

_Aucune réponse ? Pourquoi est-ce que le regard des deux cousines est fuyant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Je veux une réponse. Et vite. Ou alors, je veux voir Migacirpy et Niny. Rapidement. Le plus tôt possible même. Vite, j'ai dit._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Jusqu'à la mort

**Chapitre 11 : Jusqu'à la mort**

« Où sont-elles ? Je veux le savoir ! Dénialka ! Panilkia ! Répondez-moi ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries autant, Nev ? »

_La voix de Migacirpy ! Je me tourne vers celle-ci, retrouvant un sourire qui disparaît presque aussitôt. C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi cet état dans lequel elle se trouve ? HEY ! JE VEUX UNE REPONSE ! ET VITE ! Mais je vois que Niny l'accompagne, elle aussi dans un sinistre état. Non mais oh ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Je veux une explication !_

« Le regard qu'il lance en dit long, Niny. Je crois qu'il a pas apprécié nos actes d'héroïsme. »

« Et comment je devrais les apprécier ? Je vous écoute, toutes les deux ! Et je veux surtout des explications car sinon, je risque de m'énerver ! »

_En fait, c'est déjà le cas mais qu'importe, je les prend par les bras et les emmènent contre moi. Bon, sang ! Cette frayeur que j'ai eut. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais les perdre toutes les deux. Plus que le fait qu'elles soient mortes, ça aurait été de ne pas être là, de n'avoir rien put faire pour les sauver. Ah … je veux qu'elles survivent._

« Hmm, Nev. Tu sais bien que Giréléna nous regarde, n'est-ce pas ? Il vaudrait mieux alors éviter ce genre de choses en public, non ? »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises, espèce d'idiote. Le plus important est que vous soyez en vie. »

« Oui, oui, et on compte bien vivre de très longues années encore. Bon, est-ce que tu veux bien nous lâcher ? On a un peu mal. »

_M'en fout qu'elles aient mal ! Je m'en fous complètement ! Malgré ma fatigue, je continue de me concentrer, utilisant mes pouvoirs pour les soigner toutes les deux. Étonnées que je fasse cela malgré mon état, Niny est celle qui bafouille :_

« Non mais … Nev ! Tu es déjà exténué ! Nous aurions put très bien nous débrouiller tu sais ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! Pas du tout ! »

_Je n'en ait strictement rien à faire. C'est dommage pour elles mais qu'elles soient blessées, c'est trop important pour que je ne laisse pas une telle chose être impunie. Enfin, j'arrête de les garder dans mes bras et recule de quelques pas avant de dire :_

« Vous restez ici toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas prendre plus de risques. Vous pouvez même retourner en arrière et rester auprès des femmes-oiseaux. »

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Ah oui ! Non. Ma réponse restera la même. C'est non et non. Ne cherche même pas à nous arrêter, Nev. Tu sais pertinemment qu'à ce petit jeu, tu perds à chaque fois. Il va bien falloir que tu comprennes cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et moi, je peux vous y obliger, Migacirpy. Quitte à utiliser la force pour cela. »

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu nous ferais vraiment cela ? » _murmure Niny avec tristesse._

« J'ai l'air si convaincant que ça quand je menace une personne ? »

_Je regarde Migacirpy qui hoche la tête négativement. Pas vraiment, non. Mais bon, c'est Niny et elle est encore assez crédule. Je soupire avant de tapoter la tête de la femme-Apireine._

« Je ne veux pas que ça continue, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. Vous avez mis vos vies en danger. Vous étiez presque mortes et je dois rester là sans rien faire ? Je dois prendre mes précautions pour que cela ne continue pas. »

« Tu n'as qu'à nous protéger comme tu le fais aussi bien non ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne serait pas aussi simple que cela, tu ne crois pas ? »

_Si seulement ça l'était mais non, ça ne l'est pas et elle le sait parfaitement. La vie est loin d'être simple et ça me désole par rapport à tout ça. Donc ? Elles vont me suivre même si e décide de leur interdire, c'est bien ça ?_

« Ne combattez pas si vous décidez me suivre. »

« Hmmm, je ne peux pas te promettre ça non plus, Nev. Ca ne serait pas très intéressant non ? Si on décidait tout simplement de faire comme tu le désires, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises, Migacirpy, je suis plus que sérieux. »

_Et je sais qu'elle l'est tout autant. Je l'empêche de parler en mettant ma main devant sa bouche. Elle me semble un peu colérique à cause de mon geste mais qu'importe. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec elle, surtout vu qu'elle refuse de m'écouter._

« Si vous êtes tous prêts et prêtes, nous allons encore gravir quelques marches. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne sais pas du tout où tout ça vous emmener. »

« Surement jusqu'à la déesse Harsia, non ? C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début. »

« Merci de cette remarque hautement intelligente, Giréléna. Tu brilles encore par tes paroles. Je te jure, vraiment, des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi. »

_Elle murmure que ce n'est pas qu'une impression alors que j'hausse les épaules. On va éviter d'y répondre, ça sera mieux. Bon ! L'heure d'y aller, l'heure d'y aller ! Je commence à reprendre la route en direction des escaliers. Je dois monter lentement, me tournant vers les autres pour vérifier qu'ils me suivent bien._

« On va sûrement tomber sur la mère des trois femmes-chiennes d'avant, Nev. Tu t'en doutes, non ? Au cas où, méfies-toi. On ne sait pas sur quoi tu risques de tomber. »

« Merci bien de me rassurer, je me sens tout de suite mieux comme ça maintenant. »

_Je lui fais un petit sourire ironique alors que je finis par arriver jusqu'à ce nouveau temple. Pénétrant en premier à l'intérieur, je suis rapidement rejoint par les autres alors que je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Mmm. Je trouve la décoration vraiment très étrange, je dois avouer. On dirait un ancien lieu, fait de bois et provenant d'un pays lointain. Un temple, oui._

« Mais non pas un temple comme ceux d'auparavant. »

_C'est la seule chose que je remarque principalement alors que j'attends que Giréléna et les autres soient là. Finalement, ça ne tarde pas trop et je finis par entendre une voix féminine qui vient dire, d'une façon solennelle :_

« Bienvenue dans mon antre, héros. »

_Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur l'identité de cette voix féminine. La mère des trois femmes-chiennes. Je tente juste de la trouver du regard mais rien à faire. Elle a totalement disparu de mon champ de vision avant qu'un battement d'ailes ne se fasse entendre._

« Au-dessus de vous, héros Nev. »

_Je relève la tête pour apercevoir … une femme-oiseau ? Interloqué, je la laisse descendre alors que je l'observe en même temps. Elle ressemble un peu à cette femme-Sulfura d'auparavant mais en plus élégante, plus gracieuse, plus noble. Un peu tout en fait._

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement, madame ? »

« Une femme Ho-oh pour être précise. Pour mon nom, contentons-nous de Hanno. Je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu es donc celui qui a décidé de te prendre à la déesse Harsia mais qui a réussi aussi à battre Lugrète et ses filles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas. Je ne suis pas forcément fier de ce résultat mais des fois, il faut faire avec les moyens du bord et ne pas regretter ses choix. »

« C'est toi aussi qui a réussi à convaincre ma fille Saikan, n'est-ce pas ? De se ranger de ton côté même si elle est prête à se battre jusqu'au bout. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela. Elle est libre de ces décisions. Je ne l'oblige en rien, je ne suis pas là, derrière elle, à la chaperonner ou la manipuler. »

« Je n'ai guère dit cela. Néanmoins, pour la convaincre du bien fondé de vos actions, il ne faut pas que des paroles et des actes, il faut bien plus que cela. »

_Je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir mais les trois femmes-chiennes sont derrière elle. Saikan m'observe, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Ça me désole tout ça. Mais bon, là, je me focalise surtout sur Hanno._

« Vous êtes une femme-oiseau manipulant le feu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela n'est guère difficile à apercevoir par rapport à mon plumage mais oui, c'est bien le cas. Bien que je sois une femme-oiseau, je suis la mère de ces demoiselles. »

_Elle est aussi une mère. Je n'ai pas perdu toute ma motivation à la combattre mais je repense à Lugrète. Cette pensée est vite arrachée de ma tête lorsque je me dois d'éviter une flamme qui fonce vers moi à vive allure, Hanno ayant décidé de battre des ailes comme pour me mettre en garde. Me mettre en garde contre quoi ? Contre elle, sûrement._

_Ses ailes rouges sont belles, très belles. Elles passent au blanc puis finissent avec un bout vert tandis que son allure ressemble quand même à celle des autres femmes oiseaux. Il n'y a bien que le visage et la poitrine, qui malgré qu'elle soit recouverte de fourrure, qui sont bien féminins. Je note aussi sa crête jaune sur le crâne, trouvant cela loin d'être vilain. _

« Tu continues, n'est-ce pas ? Une punition s'impose. »

_Un mouvement de battements d'ailes et voilà que des cris atroces se font entendre derrière moi. Une bourrasque enflammée vient de coûter la vie à une centaine de femmes-pokémon et d'humains, comme ça ! En un simplement battement d'ailes !_

« Contrairement à Lugrète, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à utiliser tout ce qu'il faut pour te vaincre. Et mes filles non plus. »

_Aucune hésitation, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, j'ai toujours ce besoin inexplicable de laisser une chance à mes adversaires. Sauf quand ce sont de véritables pourritures et monstres comme avec Ganasia. Et là ? Je ne sais pas encore mais elle part très mal._

« Venez par ici que je m'occupe de vous. Je pense qu'un peu de plomb dans la cervelle vous fera le plus grand bien. Et autant y aller de façon radicale, non ? »

« Intéressante menace. Montrez-moi donc ce dont vous êtes capable, héros Nev. Et que vos compagnons ne meurent pas trop vite, cela sera serait fort dommage pour le divertissement avec mes filles. Saikan, toi aussi. »

« … … … Oui, mère. Je vais y aller. Je vais vous épauler. »

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi contre le héros. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de son enfant, de sa femme et des cousines de cette dernière. N'oubliez pas les gradés militaires et faites un carnage parmi les unité ennemies. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre maintenant. La confiance de la déesse Harsia est absolue. »

« Encore une qui veut tout simplement profiter de la protection d'Harsia ? »

« Elle avait des arguments pour cela mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas le moment de se poser autant de questions. Il semblerait que vous voulez vous battre. Venez donc. »

« Vous allez vite comprendre votre erreur ! »

_C'est juste une femme-oiseau de feu ! Et le feu, je sais particulièrement bien l'éteindre ! Je demande à Rigorek de m'épauler alors que je concentre mon énergie dans mes deux mains, créant un rocher d'au moins un diamètre humain avant de le projeter en la direction de la femme Ho-oh. Celle-ci ouvre la bouche, crachant un souffle de feu._

_Elle pense vraiment pouvoir briser un … gloups ? Elle ne le brise pas, elle fait fondre tout simplement, devant mes yeux ébahis. Ce n'est pas une blague. Cette femme a bien réussi a faire ça ? J'en étais sûr ! Une femme-poémon comme Hanno, qui décide de se battre sérieusement, est aussi forte que Graudan ou Kyourge ! Je n'aurais jamais dût en douter ! Maintenant, c'est fait ! Cette femme-pokémon veut vraiment me tuer !_

_C'est comme ça que ça devait se passer depuis le départ. J'ai eut de la chance avec les femmes-oiseaux mais celle-ci est bien différent. Je ne dois pas me montrer déraisonnable. Il faut que je la stoppe maintenant !_

_Je vais faire comme prévu. Je vais m'occuper seul de cette Hanno qui me pose autant de problèmes. Je dois accélérer ça ! Et vite ! Pourquoi qu'à chaque fois, j'envisage que j'ai du temps ? Car plus j'en perd, plus je sais que cela va finir de façon dramatique._

« J'ARRIVE MAINTENANT ! »

_Encore une fois, je ne dois pas compter sur le pendentif mais mes propres pouvoirs. Cette voix en moi m'a montré que j'en avais la force ! Que j'ai mes propres capacités ! Que je suis un homme-pokémon et donc que j'ai aussi des pouvoirs ! Je commence à me téléporter et à disparaître, comme lors de mes précédents combats._

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas comme cela. Pourquoi me focaliser sur un seul point alors que je peux toucher tout le monde ? »

_Un halo de feu se forme autour d'elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de crier que je regarde tout le monde. NON ! Je ferme les yeux subitement, me concentrant de toutes mes forces avant de créer une barrière translucide autour de l'halo de feu. Celui-ci ne progresse pas mais se referme autour de nous, m'emportant dans les flammes._

« IMBECILE ! » _est le premier mot que j'entends lorsque je retrouve mes esprits, quelques secondes plus tard. Giréléna est à mes côtés alors que je stationne dans les airs. Une désagréable odeur de brûlé se fait ressentir à mes narines alors que j'halète. Je n'ai pas réussi à me protéger à temps._

« Tu me donnes mal au crâne, Giréléna. »

« Ca ne sera rien comparé à ce que tu viens de faire ! T'es un idiot ou quoi ?! Je te rappelle que l'on peut se protéger de ces foutues flammes ! Tu crois qu'il y a des femmes-pokémon pour quelle raison ? Pour tes beaux yeux ? Pour que tu les observes ? BORDEL ! Même certains humains manipulent un peu la magie à des niveaux basiques, loin de ceux des créatures élémentaires, ça ne veut pas dire que ce sont des imbéciles ! Ils peuvent se débrouiller ! On aura des morts ! Tu peux pas sauver tout le monde alors concentres-toi sur ton objectif premier : mettre une raclée à cette garce emplumée ! »

« Hahaha. Visiblement, la pseudo-reine des femmes-pokémon ne m'apprécie guère mais qu'importe, nous ne sommes pas là pour vivre avec de bons sentiments. La réalité est toute autre ! Au final, vous allez être rapidement décontenancés. Dommage pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous affronter tous les deux, ce n'est pas un souci. »

« Et tous les quatre ? Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup ? »_ déclarent deux autres voix. Dénialka et Panilia ? Et les autres alors ? Qui va les protéger contre les trois femmes-chiennes ? Elles me signalent de ne pas m'en faire tandis que je secoue la tête. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai bien mieux faire que ça ! Nous sommes quatre dont trois des plus puissantes entités de ce monde. Hanno ne semble pourtant même pas apeurée. Non, elle en est amusée. Elle pense sérieusement pouvoir obtenir la victoire malgré ça ? Elle est folle !_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Jusqu'à la défaite

**Chapitre 12 : Jusqu'à la défaite**

« Tu sais qu'affronter des femmes-dragonnes sur le thème du feu est un pari stupide ? »

« Oh ? Car il semblerait que vous soyez capables de résister à mes flammes ? Ce n'est pas bien grave. Sans vous, mes filles vont pouvoir s'occuper librement des autres personnes qui vous accompagnent. Cela sera beaucoup plus simple dorénavant. »

_J'émets un petit rictus de colère. Elle pense vraiment que je vais laisser tout cela se faire ? Sans réagir ? Et puis quoi encore ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Même si avoir l'aide des trois cousines est très plaisante, je ne laisserai pas tout ça s'accomplir ! Une armure de roche se forme autour de moi tandis que je remercie Rigorek. Comme auparavant, elle est toujours plongée dans son mutisme mais je sais qu'elle est contente de se rendre aussi utile._

« Et voilà qu'il compte utiliser la pierre pour arriver à me battre. »

_Elle parle trop ! Je vais l'interrompre ! Elle va voir ça ! Je n'attends pas les réactions des trois cousines, flottant en direction de cette femme Ho-oh. Puisqu'il faut la stopper, je ne vais pas me priver d'agir. Je tends mes mains vers elle, des pointes de terre en sortant pour aller en direction de sa personne. Je ne pense pas que ça soit suffisant mais dans le fond, ça va déjà un peu la calmer, du moins, je l'espère._

« Hahahaha. Amusons-tous tous les cinq. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance donc ? Ses yeux sont devenus roses pendant un bref instant. Elle maîtrise les pouvoirs psychiques ? Tous mes sens sont en alerte mais rien n'arrive contrairement à ce que je pensais. Étrange, très étrange._

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez faite ? Hanno ? »

« Oh, vous allez très vite le découvrir. Je suis sûre que cela serait très plaisant mais d'abord, faisons semblant de souffrir à cause de votre attaque. »

_Elle se prit les pieux de pierre que je lui avais envoyés, sans même pousser un cri de douleur. Pourtant, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne murmure :_

« Je n'avais pas fait attention, je dois le reconnaître. C'est bien plus fort que prévu. »

« Tu aurais mieux fait de te méfier. Si tu pensais que ... »

_Je m'arrête de parler, me tournant subitement vers Giréléna et les autres. Elles sont en train de se faire attaquer par quelque chose d'invisible ? Je tente un mouvement mais mon armure de roche explose avant que de multiples coups ne viennent me frapper de tous les côtés._

« Prévoir une attaque qui sera réceptionnée dans l'avenir. Ton adversaire est intelligent. »

« Arrête de la complimenter et viens plutôt m'aider ! Giréléna et ses cousines sont en danger ! Je dois aller les aider le plus tôt possible ! Tu as une solution ou non ? »

« Devoir à chaque fois s'appuyer sur les autres, cela ne permettra guère de progresser. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se poser ce genre de choses. »

« Soit. Si tu veux vaincre cette femme-oiseau, je peux te confier à nouveau ces pouvoirs. »

_De la foudre entre mes mains ? Comme je n'ai plus mon armure de roche, ce n'est pas bien grave et ça va me permettre de faire de sacrés dégâts. J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'y attends pas car je n'hésite pas un seul instant à lui projeter ces éclairs dans la tête._

_Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais faire mais des morceaux de pierre se sont placés devant elle et ont permis d'absorber la foudre, ne la blessant guère. Les éclats partent en ma direction mais un bouclier d'acier se présente, la roche se brisant dessus._

« Oh ? Impressionnante réaction. N'est-ce pas, mesdemoiselles ? »

_Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Giréléna et ses cousines n'étaient plus à côté de moi. Un bref regard et je vois que nous formons un carré autour d'Hanno. Celle-ci n'est guère inquiète malgré la situation, ayant un grand éclat de rire avant de s'exclamer :_

« Impressionnant, très impressionnant, oui. Vraiment. Savez-vous comment on fait pour éliminer les ennemis de la déesse Harsia ? On utilise le feu salvateur et purgateur ! On utilise des flammes encore plus chaudes que celles des Enfer ! Goûtez donc au feu sacré qui anime mon être ! Qui parcoure mon âme ! »

_Des flammes ? Mais contre les trois cousines, ça sera particulièrement inefficace ! Elle devrait normalement le savoir ! Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais je vois les trois femmes-dragonnes qui tremblent. Elles ne sont pas rassurées.  
><em>

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_ déclare Giréléna d'une voix chevrotante que je ne lui connais que trop rarement. C'est vrai. Les flammes qui apparaissent autour d'Hanno semblent totalement différentes de celles que je connais habituellement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Ces flammes ! C'est donc ça le feu sacré dont parlent les légendes ? Capables de consumer l'âme et le corps de ceux que la femme Ho-Oh considère comme ses adversaires ? Des flammes éternelles, qui ne disparaissent jamais tant qu'il ne reste qu'une parcele d'existence de ceux qui les subissent. » _murmure Panilkia d'une voix soucieuse._

_Ah bon ? C'est donc ça ? Ca n'a rien de rassurant mais entre les légendes et la réalité, il y a toujours une faible part de vérité pour une grosse parcelle de mensonge. Il suffit de voir comment ça se passe avec la déesse Harsia pour comprendre de quoi je parle !_

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse faire cela toute seule. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

_Dénialka venait de s'adresser à ses sœurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles comptent faire toutes les trois ? Je ne suis pas rassuré mais je dois les laisser faire. L'atmosphère change autour d'elles alors que les flammes sacrées d'Hanno sont prêtes à s'attacher à nos corps._

« Vous pouvez manigancer ce que vous désirez, ça ne changera rien ! Sachez que mes flammes peuvent vous poursuivre, qu'importe l'endroit où vous serez, qu'importe l'endroit où vous vous trouverez ! Vous allez vite saisir la différence d'expérience ! »

_C'est vrai qu'une telle femme-pokémon devait avoir des siècles non ? Encore qu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle était la mère des trois femmes-chiennes. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait une vie mortelle, non ? J'avoue que c'est assez confus mais qu'en même temps, je ne devrais pas trop m'intéresser à ça. Les flammes quittent les alentours d'Hanno avant de foncer vers nous à vive allure. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une fissure dimensionnelle se forme devant moi puis les femmes-dragonnes._

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai. Malgré que je résiste aux flammes encore plus facilement que vous, faites vite. »

_Qu'est-ce que … ? Panilkia disparaît dans l'une des fissures, les flammes ayant décidé de la suivre alors qu'Hanno a maintenant un rictus aux lèvres. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça._

« Vous avez été jusqu'à risquer l'une des vôtres pour résister à mes flammes ? Pauvres fous ! Dès l'instant où une flamme l'atteindra, les autres ne se priveront pas pour venir la renforcer ! Ce qu'elle subira sera pire qu'un millénaire de torture de la pire espèce ! »

« Je pense qu'elle s'en remettra et qu'elle est assez forte pour tenir le coup. »

_Dénialka ne semble néanmoins pas rassurée. Je vois que Giréléna aussi. Ces flammes sont si dangereuses que ça ? Je n'attends pas que ça réagisse. C'est à moi d'attaquer avant qu'Hanno décide de recommencer le même manège._

« NEV ! Ne fait pas ça ! Espèce d'inconscient ! »

_Je revois un halo de feu autour d'Hanno. Mais je fonce à travers, voulant arriver jusqu'à elle mais son corps s'illumine déjà. Elle savait que j'allais traverser les flammes ?_

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne fallait pas être fou pour venir affronter la déesse Harsia, n'est-ce pas ? De la pure folie. »

_Elle s'en doutait … juste parce que je m'en prend à la déesse Harsia ? C'est donc comme ça ? C'est une réflexion surprenante et je le vois disparaître, entourée par les flammes avant de me traverser. Tout mon corps est parcouru par les flammes en même temps que je sens mes hanches qui s'ouvrent fortement, comme si j'avais perdu toute une partie de mon corps à cet endroit. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte, tentant de prononcer un mot qui ne sort pas de ma bouche. Je suis juste..._

« Pourquoi combattre quand on ne possède pas les capacités ? Pourquoi utiliser ses capacités pour se battre ? Est-ce impossible pour chacun de pouvoir se réguler personnellement ? »

« Mal. J'ai mal. J'ai vraiment mal. »

_Je ne peux dire que cela alors que je tente de me soigner. Je sens une nouvelle peau se former sur mes blessures et mes brûlures. Je sais que ça ne me guérira que faiblement mais au moins, que je sois encore capable de me battre. Retrouvant peu à peu mes esprits, je me retourne pour regarder Hanno. Elle est étonnée que je sois aussi vite rétablit._

« A mon tour, non ? Je … hahaha … vais faire pareil. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis cela. C'est sorti machinalement de mes lèvres alors que Giréléna et Dénialka qui s'étaient rapprochées de moi s'immobilisent maintenant. Des flammes, des battements d'ailes, je me visualise l'attaque d'Hanno dans la tête. Ça m'a l'air si simple à imiter alors que je ne possède pas d'ailes._

« Commençons alors par le feu sacré. »

« Vous blaguez, j'espère ? »_ déclare Hanno. Ce n'est même plus de la surprise mais de l'effarement alors que je suis pourtant plus que concentré. Tout me semble si simple à copier et je commence à m'exécuter. _« C'est vraiment ça ? Ce sont les pouvoirs du Créateur ? »

« Fallait vraiment qu'il se mette en valeur de la sorte ? »

_J'entends la remarque de Giréléna mais je n'y répond pas. Je ne vais pas me déconcentrer maintenant alors que dans le fond, tout est fait pour que … pour quoi ? J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs, je crois. J'ai du mal à me rappeler du nom de ma future femme. Giréléna, n'est-ce pas ? Des flammes quittent mes bras, venant se diriger en direction d'Hanno qui les stoppe aussitôt avec les siennes, criant :_

« NON ! Héros ou non ! On ne peut pas copier mes flammes sacrées ! »

_Même ça ? Je n'ai pas réussi ? Mon corps s'embrasse mais ce ne sont pas des flammes habituelles, capable de me brûler. Non, c'est doux et chaleureux. La femme-Ho-oh commence à reculer dans les airs, flottant quelques mètres en arrière._

« Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Si vous voulez jouer à ça, nous serons deux ! »

_Elle recommence l'attaque d'auparavant, celle qu'il m'a fallut des brûlures et ces blessures à la hanche. Il en est donc ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Ca sera le dernier coup, sûrement. Car oui, j'implore intérieurement les esprits élémentaires de me confier tous leurs pouvoirs. Si elles ne le font pas, le combat s'éternisera et je perdrai alors._

_Et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Même si Rygagagi me dit que c'est trop dangereux, je monopolise tous les éléments en moi. Je sens la terre, l'eau et l'acier qui se logent en mon être. Mais surtout, je ressens la puissance dévastatrice de Rygagagi._

« Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de toi, Nev ? Tu n'es qu'un humain. Tu dois te le rappeler. »

_Je ne suis qu'un humain ? Elle se trompe lourdement. Je suis plus qu'un humain, je suis un homme-pokémon, l'unique qui existe en ce monde. Je quitte ma position, mon corps flamboyant fonçant en direction de mon adversaire qui en fait de même. Nos corps rentrent en contact et tentent ensuite de continuer leur chemin._

« Qu'est-ce que … Nev ?! Ça veut dire quoi cela ?! »

« Que je suis prêt à tout pour vous emporter avec moi. »

_Elle a finalement compris ce qui se passe. Oui, je ne l'ai pas lâchée. Je l'ai attrapée sans même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, nos deux corps continuant de flamber. Parfait._

_Je suis dans son dos et malgré la chaleu et les flammes qui sortent de ses ailes, je la maintiens fermement. Ses serres de femme-oiseau tentent de m'attraper mais je ne me laisse pas faire alors que je lui murmure :_

« Les flammes de l'enfer, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous emmener faire un petit tour. »

_Un tourbillon de feu, crée par mes propres soins, se forme autour de nous. Le feu ne l'affecte pas ? Je suis sûr que si. J'en suis même certain. Nous décollons dans les airs avant de redescendre à une folle allure. J'entends uniquement la voix d'Hanno qui me demande :_

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous ? Pourquoi vous allez jusqu'à faire cela ? Est-ce qu'effacer ce monde pour en créer un meilleur est une chose si aberrante ? Je serai heureuse de mourir pour la déesse Harsia si cela permettait l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère. »

« Et vous seriez heureux d'emmener à la mort vos filles ? Saikan ne veut pas voir ce monde disparaître. Même si vous n'avez pas forcément tort. »

« Saikan suivra l'exemple de ses sœurs. Il n'y aura aucune exception, seul de l'acceptation. »

« Ne décidez pas pour les autres. Comme Harsia, vous êtes quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne et non aux autres. Je vais vous permettre de réfléchir à vos actes et paroles. »

_Après que j'ai terminé cette phrase, le sol est la dernière chose que je percute, tête la première, en même temps qu'Hanno. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je … … … _

… … … _Quelqu'un pleure. Quelqu'un implore. Quelqu'un me demande de rester. Giréléna ? Est-ce que c'est elle ? Non. Mais ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Un liquide s'écoule sur mon visage alors que je finis par rouvrir faiblement les yeux. Je suis allongé au sol. Mais surtout, je vois une femme-chienne que je reconnais facilement : Saikan. C'est bien elle._

« Tu … vous vous réveillé, Nev. Je suis si … soulagée. J'avais peur que mon eau soit inefficace pour vous … ou ma mère. Je suis si … soulagée, oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_ demande-je avec lenteur._

« Saikan, tu me signales donc qu'il est soigné ? Je m'occupe du reste. »

_Je vois Saikan qui hoche la tête faiblement, me jetant un dernier regard. Mon corps se fait soulevé puis enserré par la queue de Giréléna. Elle va bien ? Je jette un regard bref autour de moi. Les filles d'Hanno sont là et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle est à genoux, à moitié consciente mais surtout prête à être tuée par Dénialka et Panilkia. Cette dernière est dans un ale état._

« Nev, je n'ai même plus envie de comprendre ce que tu as fait mais il y a bien une chose que je vais te faire ancrer dans le crâne. »

_Je m'apprête à me prendre un nouveau coup de sa part mais elle ne fait que m'enserrer plus fortement … puis plus rien. C'est le vide complet. Aucun mot, aucune parole, rien de rien. Je crois qu'elle est lasse de mes actions stupides. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je ferme les yeux, je dois me reposer pour quelques minutes … avant de reprendre la route._


	13. Chapitre 13 : En retrait

**Chapitre 13 : En retrait**

« J'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle, je ... »

« Coucou, Nev. Tu vas bien ? Tu as pas l'air tellement. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. »

_C'est le visage recouvert d'entailles diverses et de quelques brûlures que Niny m'adresse la parole. Qu'est-ce que … AAAAH ! J'ai essayé de me remettre correctement mais Giréléna me sert bien alors que Niny s'écroula sur son bas du corps ressemblant à la moitié d'une ruche._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont comme ça ? Giréléna ! »

« Car elles sont blessées, tout le monde est blessé ! Et je ne parle pas des morts ! Mais mes générales sont en vie et les autres aussi. Enfin, les morts sont morts … mais il fallait s'en douter. Elles n'hésitaient pas à combattre comme des damnées. »

« Où est-ce qu'elles sont toutes ? Et Saikan ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

_Elle me force à tourner ma tête sur la droite pour que je puisse toutes les apercevoir. Ah … oui, d'accord. Je comprends. Elles sont toutes à genoux, toutes les quatre. Et sous bonne garde. Les générales sont salement blessées, Panilkia aussi mais Dénialka surveille tout ça. Où sont Titonée et Migacirpy ? Et surtout, où se trouve ma fille ?_

« Vu comment tu regardes de tous les côtés, je peux te le dire : Migacirpy et Titonée se font soigner. Gilitée est juste derrière moi. Elle a peur de voir son père endormi pour toujours. »

« Hein ? Mais non, mais non, Gilitée ? Je suis là. Papa va bien. »

« Vrai ? De vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? Papa ? »_ murmure une petite voix alors que je ne peux pas me retourner puisque Giréléna m'en empêche. Finalement, une petite fille au long corps cylindrique finit par se présenter à moi. Je place l'une de mes mains livres sur son crâne._

« Bien entendu. Regardes donc. Papa va bien, tu ne vois pas ? »

« Papa ne bougeait plus du tout. Papa restait couché sur le sol sans bouger. »

« Mais si, mais si, Giréléna, tu peux me libérer, s'il te plaît ? »

_Elle sait ce que j'ai en tête mais bon. Elle finit par dénouer sa queue autour de moi puis je commence à faire des claquettes devant ma fille. Oui, j'ai l'air bien ridicule mais au moins, je lui montre que je sais tenir sur mes jambes malgré l'état dans lequel je suis._

« Tu vois, Gilitée ? Je vais bien. Papa va très bien. Tu viens me faire un gros gros câlin ma puce ? Pour montrer que tu adores ton papa ? »

« D'accord mais pas trop gros car je veux pas te faire mal. »

_Je tente de m'agenouiller et je retiens mes gémissements. Ca me fait mal mais moins que de voir ma fille aussi triste et soucieuse. J'espère que ça va être fini. J'espère vraiment que ça va être bientôt fini. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes. Ce combat était horrible._

« Attendez un peu ? Je suis en train de me dire ! Libérez donc Saikan ! »

« Saikan est une ennemie comme les autres, Nev. Ne commence pas à faire dans le sentimental et le pathétique en déclarant que l'on doit la laisser vivre. »

« Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que cela soit de la main du héros. J'estime que c'est le seul qui puisse accomplir un tel acte. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de réclamer qui va te tuer, ma grande. »

_Giréléna réplique aussitôt à Saikan mais celle-ci soutient son regard. WOWOW! Non non et non ! Il en est hors de question ! Je me place entre le groupe des quatre femmes-pokémon et Giréléna. J'ai libéré Gilitée de mes bras._

« On arrête ça. On ne leur fera aucun mal. Je le refuse. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ces femmes-pokémon sont des meurtrières ! Autant celle nommée Saikan, ça peut passer, elle a tout fait pour ne pas tuer nos soldats mais les autres, elles ne se sont pas privées pour ça ! Elles adoraient ! On va pas les laisser partir comme ça ! »

« Elles ne partiront pas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'une majorité de femmes-pokémon se soumettent à ceux qui sont plus forts qu'elles. Je pense qu'elles ont compris qui l'était, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, je ne veux pas les obliger, je ne suis pas comme ça. Même si elles sont à peine maintenues en vie, je ne veux pas les tuer. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire alors, héros ? Car ce sont elles les responsables des morts de nos hommes et des femmes-pokémon ! »

« Leurs méfaits, je les connais. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elles en pensent. »

« Nous sommes des femmes-chiennes. Comme l'animal, nous sommes fidèles à la déesse Harsia jusqu'à la mort. Ce n'est pas en ... » _commence à dire la femme-Entei mais je la stoppe d'un mouvement de la main, lui répondant :_

« Même un chien sait reconnaître quand son maître abuse de lui. Un chien est loyal envers la main qui le nourrit. Considérez les chiens au même statut que vous, c'est insulter cette noble race. Vous êtes des femmes-pokémon, des entités intelligentes. »

« Je suis prête à vous suivre, Nev. »

« Qu'est-ce que … ah bien entendu ! Saikan ! Pourquoi je n'en ait pas douté un instant ? Tu as complètement flashée sur lui dès que tu l'as vu la première fois ! » _s'exclame la femme-Raikou alors que la femme-Suicune tente de rester indifférente._

« Qu'importe tout cela, ce n'est pas bien important. Le plus important est de pouvoir épauler celui qui mettra un terme à la folie de la déesse Harsia. »

« Tu irais jusqu'à trahir ta propre famille pour ta survie, Saikan ? Tu me déçois. » _continue de dire maintenant la femme-Ho-oh. Mais Saikan lui répond aussitôt :_

« Non, car je veux qu'elle puisse vivre, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas de la loyauté que vous ressentez envers Harsia mais de la fierté et un égo surdimensionné. Retombez un peu sur terre et imaginez vous pourquoi la déesse Harsia nous a contacté que maintenant ? Car elle n'avait aucun intérêt auparavant. Nous avons été choisies pour servir de chair à canon. »

_Les paroles sont dures, très dures mais je sais qu'elle veut faire son petit effet et je ne peux que confirmer que c'est la meilleure chose à accomplir, du moins, à mes yeux. Je la laisse faire mais Hanno détourne la tête en pestant. Vraiment ?_

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant. Vous avez toujours la possibilité de vous racheter. Bon, contrairement aux femmes-oiseaux, vous ne paraissiez pas très aimables mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'effort, vous pourriez y arriver. De toute façon, le mieux à faire, c'est d'habiter non-loin de l'endroit où ira vivre Lugrète et ses filles. Je leur ait parlé d'un tournoi et autre. »

_Je commence à expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Lorsque j'évoque le terme de jeu, les visages des deux sœurs de Saikan se redressent, comme très intéressées par cela. Des femmes-chiennes, oui. Parfaitement. Comme quoi, je ne me suis pas trompé._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que en pensez ? C'est si horrible que ça dans le fond ? Je ne pense pas, non ? Il ne faudrait pas tendre à exagérer. Je vous propose quelque chose très plaisant normalement. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez aimer. »

« Peut-être que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Surtout si les humains et les femmes-pokémon se montrent aussi très intéressés par tout ça mais bon, on est pas dans leurs têtes. »

« Vous allez aussi trahir la déesse Harsia, mes filles ? » _demande Hanno._

« Maman, on a jamais été très proche de la déesse Harsia rien qu'au départ. On a accepté ça car on savait que tu voulais recommencer à briller dans le ciel comme auparavant. De base, on s'en fiche carrément d'elle, c'est pour te dire. On est peut-être des femmes-chiennes mais j'aimerais éviter qu'elle nous considère comme tel. »

« Vous aviez vraiment ces idées en tête ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous êtes pas exprimées auparavant ? Pourquoi ? »

« On vient de te le dire. Pour que tu fasses pas vraiment la gueule. »

_Visiblement, elles ont besoin de discuter entre elles. Je crois que là aussi, un problème familial doit être résolu. Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement avant de me mettre assis sur les fesses. J'ai besoin de me reposer._

« On se complique la vie pour pas grand-chose en fin de compte. »

« Non, tu te compliques la vie et visiblement, Hanno n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Vous pouvez pas réfléchir sur le moment et non sur les années à venir. »

_Je n'ai pas besoin que Giréléna me fasse des reproches. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire de mes journées, si elle ne le sait pas encore. Enfin, celle actuelle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va jamais se terminer. Et il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour Niny et les autres._

_C'est décidé. Même si elles ne le veulent pas, je les forcerais à rester ici. Je dois les laisser ici. Elles sont dans un triste état, incapables de se battre et de lutter. Je ne vais pas les emmener à la mort ! Je me relève finalement, m'apprêtant à leur parler mais ce n'est pas moi qui vint déclarer d'une voix impériale :_

« Bon, c'est décidé. Nous cessons de nous lier à la déesse Harsia. »

« Nous suivons l'exemple de notre mère. » _complète la femme-Entei. Saikan semble ravie, allant se rapprocher de ses sœurs, posant ses pattes avant sur elles comme pour les serrer contre elle. Elle fit de même avec sa mère._

« Tant mieux alors. Je ne pense pas que cela reparera vos fautes mais si on s'attarde trop sur le passé, on n'avance pas dans le présent et on a aucun futur. »

« Pff, je vous jure. Si monsieur le héros et accessoirement mon futur mari a décidé de leur laisser la vie sauve, laissez-les être vivantes. Je vous le jure. »

_Giréléna se plaint mais je sais que ses paroles vont suffire à convaincre les soldats. Bien entendu, ils savent qu'avoir de nouvelles alliés aussi puissantes sont un atout majeur pour nous. Bon, maintenant que ça, c'est fait, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?Ah oui._

« Niny, Migacirpy et Titonée, vous restez ici. Et … hum ? Ah oui, Mana et les autres aussi. Vous n'êtes pas en meilleur état que ça. Pareil pour les femmes-pokémon et les soldats qui sont visiblement beaucoup trop blessés pour continuer. »

« Nev ! Qu'est-ce que nous avions dit ?! »

_Migacirpy s'exclame mais je pointe une main vers elle. Sans même savoir d'où je tiens cette technique, elle tombe en arrière, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Niny tente de se mouvoir mais elle s'endort elle aussi. Titonée tente de se téléporter pour échapper à ce que e fais mais qu'importe, j'arrive derrière elle et lui murmure :_

« Merci à toutes les trois pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. C'est remarquable. »

« Nev, tu fais une grosse erreur, nous pouvons ... »

« Je suis sûr et certain de ce que je fais. Je ne vais pas risquer la vie de personnes, même motivées, juste pour tenir quelques secondes de plus. »

« Si j'ai compris, si on t'écoute pas, tu nous fais pareil ? »

_La femme-Persian me regarde avec amusement alors que je tiens Titonée dans mes bras. Je l'emmène auprès des corps endormis de Niny et Migacirpy avant de lui répondre :_

« C'est le cas. Est-ce que tu vas être assez gentille au point d'obéir ou non ? »

« Ohlala, ce regard et ces paroles, j'en tremble rien qu'à l'écoute ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, l'adolescent que j'ai connu ressemblerait à ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Comme quoi, on peut se tromper, n'est-ce pas ? Comme les apparences mentent sur nous. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous confier les filles ? »

_Je leur dis cela mais il y a aussi Gilitée que je veux mettre à l'abri. Je me tourne vers Giréléna, tentant de voir dans son regard si elle comprend ce que je veux dire. Elle soupire avant de me dire d'une voix lente :_

« Gilirée ? Est-ce que tu veux bien protéger Niny et les autres ? »

« Hein ? Euh oui ! Je veux bien, papa ! Mais qui qui va te protéger si je suis pas là ? Maman ? Et tata Dénialka ? Et tata Panilkia ? »

_WOW ! Je suis un peu sur les fesses. Disons qu'entendre tata Dénialka et tata Panilkia, ça me fait un petit choc. Je crois que pour les deux cousines, c'est le cas aussi. _

« Il faut vraiment que j'ai une fille. » _murmure Dénialka, comme si de rien n'était._

« J'avoue que ça ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose, une cousine à Gilitée. »_ répond à la suite Panilkia, haussant les épaules. Elles me regardent toutes les deux mais Giréléna se place aussitôt devant moi, s'écriant :_

« Même pas en rêve, les cocottes. Trouvez le vôtre. »

« Nous n'avions rien dit. Nous ne faisions que regarder Nev, rien de plus. »

« Ouais, ouais, je vous rappelle que nous sommes cousines et que la première génération de nos ancêtres étaient sœurs. Vous me la faites pas avec moi. Je connais ce regard ! 'J'ai le même ! Allez zou, du balai ! »

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire faiblement. Je trouve ça ridicule mais vraiment … en même temps, qu'est-ce que je peux dire réellement ? Giréléna colle son visage près du mien, un peu colérique mais rouge aux joues._

« Et toi, évites de trouver ça drôle et je te castre, compris ? Ca t'amuse de voir que tu as la côte même auprès de mes cousines ou quoi ? Fais gaffe ! »

« Ca serait bête de ne pas donner quelques petites sœurs ou petits frères à Gilitée non ? »

« Petit frère ? Petite sœur ? C'est vrai, maman ? C'est vrai ? Je vais en avoir ? » d_emande aussitôt la petite fille-Giratina, des étoiles dans les yeux._

« Disons qu'on fait tout pour ça, Gilitée. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » _s'exclame Giréléna alors que Gilitée commence à ramper, les mains en l'air, folle de joie, allant prévenir tout le monde qu'elle aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur._

_Maintenant, je sais que je vais devoir y travailler mais surtout que j'ai une raison de plus de rester en vie. Giréléna ne sait plus où se mettre mais ces petits instants m'ont permis de souffler et de faire le calme dans mon esprit. Tant mieux, oui, tant mieux._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Abandon

**Chapitre 14 : Abandon**

« Ah … bon ! On va y aller mais laissez-moi juste souffler un peu. »

_Je dis cela, je dis cela mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'en continuant de faire une pause, je vais avoir encore la force de continuer le voyage. Surtout que je n'en ait aucune envie et aucune motivation. Je veux juste rentrer avec ma future femme mais surtout mon enfant._

« Et pourquoi cela ? Si ce n'est que de la fatigue, tu peux monter sur mon dos. De toute façon, pour le reste, nous ne serons plus vraiment très nombreux à monter. »

_Elle me confirme une chose que j'avais remarqué : avec les générales de Giréléna qui sont hors combat mais aussi Niny et les autres, il ne reste plus que les trois cousines, les meilleures troupes de ces dernières mais aussi parmi les humains. Sauf que ces troupes seront toujours moins fortes que les générales, je m'en doutes._

« J'accepte la proposition. Gilitée ? Tu les surveilles alors ? »

« Oui, papa ! Elles seront toutes bien protégées ! Puis, je vais m'amuser avec mademoiselle Saikan ! Elle a accepté de me porter sur son dos ! »

« Oh ? C'est vrai ça ? Profites-en vite alors ! »

_Je dis cela tout en remerciant Saikan d'un hochement de tête. Au moins, Gilitée s'adapte très vite à d'autres personnes. C'est remarquable. Quand même, je suis peu rassuré de la laisser seule mais les générales sont là aussi donc je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter._

« Au revoir, papa, fais attention à toi ! Puis maman, tu protèges papa, hein ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Gilitée. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Il faut qu'il revienne en un morceau à la maison. Je vais devoir lui faire tenir ses promesses. »

« Hein ? Quelles promesses ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Giréléna ? J'ai fais des promesses, moi ? Sur quoi ? Sur quel point ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Oh, tu n'as pas promis à Gilitée un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? »_ me dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse et envoûtante. Je n'ai pas vraiment promis tout cela, du moins, pas de cette manière non plus ! Enfin, bon … voilà._

« Oui, oui, c'est le cas mais finissons-en d'abord avec Harsia non ? »

« Ça me semble être une idée appréciable mais difficilement applicable. »

« Evites de me dire ça, Giréléna. Mon but est de me rassurer, pas de me faire peur et démotiver avant même qu'on puisse la rencontrer. »

« D'accord, d'accord, Nev. » _me dit-elle, haussant les épaules alors que je grimpe correctement sur son long corps cylindrique. Bon ! Nous allons y aller. Je salue ma fille avant de me mettre en route, jetant un dernier regard aux autres. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui nous attends. Est-ce que nous en avons déjà fini avec ces temples ? Je ne pense pas._

_Pendant combien de temps est-ce que nous grimpons ? Je remarque cela alors que l'air commence à se rafraîchir peu à peu autour de nous. Il fait froid, de plus en plus froid mais pas seulement, la respiration se fait plus lourde aussi._

« On dirait bien que nous montons de plus en plus haut. Je ne sais pas si les humains tiendront facilement le coup ou non. »

« J'espère que si, il sont aussi importants que les femmes-pokémon dans ce combat. »

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en faire le moins du monde mais bon, ça m'embête et je reste soucieux de la suite des événements. S'ils se retrouvent plus qu'affaiblis, je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais faire pour arranger tout cela._

« De quel droit divin osaient-vous vous opposer à moi ? »

_Wow ! La voix d'Harsia ? Giréléna et les autres s'arrêtent alors que je regarde autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que … où est-ce qu'elle est ? La voix venait du ciel si je ne me trompes pas. Ça veut dire qu'elle est là-bas ? Je crie :_

« Du droit des hommes et des femmes-pokémon ! Voilà la différence, déesse Harsia ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un être comme toi, Nev, peut-il comprendre à cela ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Comment MOI, je peux comprendre cela ? Car je vis avec eux depuis le début ! Voilà la différence ! Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir mai bon, j'ai encore à parler, et pas qu'un peu ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je ne suis pas aussi faible et ridicule que ça ! Il en est hors de question !_

« Ce que je suis ? Un homme-pokémon. Je suis unique dans ce monde mais je ne suis pas seul. Chacun est unique, ne l'oubliez jamais. »

« Ne fait donc pas l'ignorant. Je l'ai pourtant remarqué chez toi. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire et tes capacités. Tu es plus qu'apte maintenant. »

_Je ne comprends guère ce qu'elle raconte mais je ne devrais pas m'y intéresser, ce n'est pas bien important à mes yeux. Je sais ce que je fais, je sais ce que je veux et je sais ce que j'obtiendrais ! Du moins, ce que je veux obtenir._

« Et vous, ne faites pas celle qui croit tout savoir car vous ne savez rien de ce monde ! »

« Ce monde que j'ai dût gérer ? Pendant des millions et des millions d'années ? C'est bien cela ? Comme une boucle sans fin, une boucle éternelle ? »

« Je ne vois guère de quoi vous parlez mais est-ce bien réel ce que vous racontez ? Qui me dit que vous n'exagérez pas tout cela ? Tout simplement pour vous donner un genre nouveau ? Sans vous remettre en question ? »

« Me remettre en question. Hahaha. De la part d'une autre personne, ces mots auraient eut un poids, infime sûrement mais de ta part, ils n'ont aucune valeur. »

« Si tu voulais bien t'exprimer d'une meilleure façon. »

« M'exprimer ? M'exprimer ? Mais Nev, le seul qui ferait mieux de s'exprimer de telle sorte qu'on puisse comprendre l'aberration qu'il a commis, c'est toi et uniquement toi ! Mais qu'importe, cela n'a aucune importance ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais cette trahison. Ni cette trahison, ni cet abandon ! Jamais ! »

« Et si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui se passe, je suis sûr que cela va grandement m'aider. J'en suis même certain. C'est ça que je dois dire ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps avec un futur mort ? Je sais qu'il est là. Je sais qu'il te parle, il s'est réveillé depuis qu'elle est partie. »

« AH ! ALORS QUI EST-CE ?! JE VEUX LE SAVOIR! » _hurle-je subitement. Elle connaît son nom ? Cette voix masculine qui me parle ? Car visiblement, ce n'est pas un dédoublement de la personnalité ou autre ! Je ne deviens pas fou !_

« Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à celui qui n'est que la carcasse vide d'un futur mort ? Cette fois-ci, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de son existence. »

_Bon, j'ai compris le message. Elle ne va rien dire de plus. Je murmure à Giréléna de continuer notre avancée. Nous avons encore du chemin à faire. Elle acquiesce, se mettant à ramper en avant alors que je suis là, à regarder autour de nous._

_La voix de la déesse Harsia ne cherche plus à communiquer avec nous. Est-ce qu'elle a finit par être ennuyée par tout ça ? Je me le demande. Mais dans le fond, il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas ce qu'elle a en tête. Cette femme est folle, je ne dois pas l'oublier._

« Giréléna, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire par abandon ? »

« Pas le moins du monde si tu veux tout savoir. La déesse Harsia est quand même une femme très spéciale si on peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Je me doutes mais bon … c'est étrange une telle haine. »

« Il s'agit d'Harsia, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étrange dans le fond. »

_Elle a sûrement raison. Je ne devrais pas me préoccuper de celle que j'ai promis d'abattre. Je passe mes mains sous la poitrine de Giréléna, celle-ci me disant aussitôt : _

« Pas maintenant, Nev. Nous sommes pas dans un lieu approprié. »

« Arrête donc de d'imaginer des choses, Giréléna. Je ne pensais à rien de saugrenu. »

« Je sais mais j'adore parler de la sorte. Je trouve ça bien plus amusant dans le fond. Tu es bien accroché néanmoins ? Car je vais accélérer, il commence à faire un peu frisquet par ici. »

« Oui, oui, tu le peux, Giréléna. Hum, je ne peux pas te donner ma veste ou autre. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel je suis ? Vraiment déplorable, hein ? »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon, ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si tes habits avaient une importance lorsque nous sommes seuls. »

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Giréléna. C'est toi qui me l'a dit. »

« Quand c'est moi qui en parle, qu'importe ce que les gens pensent. Par contre, si les autres apprennent que tu es un déviant, ça serait vraiment bête pour toi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tais-toi donc au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser si tu commences à parler aussi stupidement ? »

_Elle tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais je plaque mes mains sur celle-ci. STOP ! Elle en a assez fait ! Elle en a assez dit aussi ! Je pense que les soldats et les femmes-pokémon n'ont rien besoin de savoir ! Je sais même pas de quoi elle parle en fait._

« Stop, Giréléna. Tu as assez parlé, je crois bien. On va en garder pour les prochaines fois. »

« Roh, tu n'es vraiment pas bien sympathique sur le coup. »_ finit-elle par dire en me forçant à retirer mes mains de sa bouche. Question de sécurité, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance._

_Que je sois sympathique ou non, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Par contre, là, j'aimerai quand même savoir où nous en sommes exactement. Alors que nous étions en train d'avancer, la voix d'Harsia reprend :_

« J'ai dût supporter ce monde sur mes épaules pendant des millions d'années ! Des millions ! Est-ce que l'on a pensé un seul instant à ça ? NON ! PERSONNE ! »

« Elle n'arrête jamais de se plaindre ? Encore que ça semble pas vraiment infondé. »

_Je ne prends pas véritablement la défense de la déesse Harsia mais je me doute qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans tout ça. La déesse-Harsia, malgré son titre, est une femme-pokémon comme les autres. Donc elle doit avoir des sentiments._

« Dis, Giréléna, est-ce qu'il y a dans les histoires concernant la déesse Harsia, un homme ou une personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout. »

« C'est quoi cette question saugrenue, Nev ? Comment je suis sensé savoir un tel truc, tu peux me le dire ? Je ne suis pas historienne et je te préviens, je ne compte pas le devenir. »

« Je me doutes, je me doutes. Bon, au moins, ça répond en partie à ma question. On ne sait rien de la déesse Harsia à part au sujet de ses pouvoirs. C'est étrange en un sens, très étrange mais à côté, on ne fait jamais rien pour apprendre à la connaître. »

« Ne commence pas à avoir de sympathie pour elle sinon elle te tuera sans même que tu puisses réagir, Nev. J'espère que tu as bien compris le message. »

_Pas besoin qu'elle me l'explique une nouvelle fois. Je ne suis plus aussi stupide et candide qu'à mes débuts. Qu'importe l'histoire de la déesse Harsia, ses actes sont tels que je ne peux pas lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle a commis pour en arriver là. Il faut l'abattre._

_Finalement, je crois que nous finisons par arriver au véritable paradis sur terre. Du moins, le froid hivernal et glacial a complètement disparu, laissant place à la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Est-ce que nous avons pénétré dans un nouvel espace ?_

« Nullement, vous êtes ici au plus proche endroit menant à la déesse Harsia. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Qui vient de parler ? Je descends rapidement de Giréléna, vérifiant d'où provient cette voix. Un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite mais rien ne se présente autour de nous. Je n'aurais quand même pas imaginé tout ça non ?_

« Cela n'est pas étonnant que vous soyiez arrivés jusqu'ici. Les femmes-pokémon vous barrant le passage n'étaient guère réellement assez fortes pour tenir le coup face à une telle armée. Les femmes-pokémon et les humains, se battant côte à côte. Il ne manquerait plus qu'à voir si sans menace extérieure, vous seriez capables de continuer à vous entendre. »

« Montrez-vous au lieu de vous cacher ! Si vous voulez un adversaire, sachez que je suis là ! Et que je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir la victoire ! Allez ! »

« Vraiment ? Soit, je vais alors me présenter bien que vous me connaissez. »

_Un souffle de vent se fait ressentir sur ma droite, m'aveuglant à moitié avant que je ne puisse apercevoir une femme à la longue chevelure verte. Ses yeux sont dorés avec des contours noirs. Je me rappelle d'elle bien que je ne l'ait vue que peu de fois. Bien entendu, pourquoi je n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt ? Cette femme-pokémon, c'est normal qu'elle soit là._

« Rékiazy, tel est mon nom. »

« Et vous êtes celle qui n'était pas loin de Graudan et Kyourge. Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? Est-ce qu'elles sont encore ... »

« Vivantes ? Bien entendu ! Nous sommes là car on doit en terminer une bonne fois pour toutes, Nev ! Cette fois-ci, y aura pas de troisième round ! »_ s'exclame une voix féminine sur ma gauche. Je peux apercevoir Kyourge. Elle a la mine affaiblie, j'ai l'impression._

« T'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt le troisième round maintenant ? On l'a affronté chacun une fois puis ensuite, on l'a affronté à deux. Ca fait le second round non ? Et donc là, on fait le troisième ? Je savais que tu étais idiote mais à ce point, c'est affligeant ! »

_Et voilà encore une autre voix plus que reconnaissable. Alors, Rékiazy est en face de moi, Kyourge à ma gauche et Graudan à ma droite. J'ai l'impression que je suis bien entouré, très bien entouré mais qu'en même temps, tout cela va m'être mortel._

« Vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer ? Vraiment ? Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais en fait, toutes les deux ? Vous vous portez bien ? »

« Oui, oui, ça peut aller. Disons que c'est pas la joie. » _commence à me dire Graudan, Kyourge lui criant presque aussitôt dessus :_

« Non mais vas-y, prends le thé avec lui ! C'est notre ennemi, je te rappelle ! »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Relation fusionnelle

**Chapitre 15 : Relation fusionnelle**

« Vous serez donc toutes les trois nos adversaires ? »

« Non, elle reste en retrait. »_ vient dire Graudan en désignant la femme-pokémon à la chevelure verte qui fit quelques pas en arrière. C'est aussi simple que ça ? _« Mais oui, tu auras affaire à nous deux, et cela sans aucune restriction de puissance. »

« Vraiment ? Vous pensez que ça sera suffisant ? C'est vrai que nous ne sommes plus beaucoup mais ce n'est pas une raison pour croire que nous n'arriverons pas à vous battre, vous le savez ? Je tiens à vous mettre en garde si vous ne faites pas attention. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, de toute façon. » _chuchote Kyourge faiblement._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement, toutes les deux ? »

« Cela ne concerne pas quelqu'un d'extérieur à nos problèmes. Ne te mêle pas de ça. On va se battre et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois, ce que je veux et ce que j'entends. Si ça ne me plaît pas, je n'y crois pas. Et ce que je vois, entends et ce que je veux, c'est comprendre ce qui se passe avec vous deux. Qu'est-ce que la déesse Harsia a promis à vous deux ? Puisque c'était le cas pour les femmes-oiseaux et les femmes-chiennes. »

« Promettre de nous laisser en vie, quelle ironie. On va mourir au combat ou mourir par elle, qu'importe l'issue de ce qui nous attends. On n'est pas dupes. »

« Et vous ne voulez pas vous enfuir ? Je vous retiendrais pas de toute façon. »

« AH ! De la pitié de la part de notre adversaire ! Nous sommes tombées bien bas mais nous en sommes pas réduites à ça ! NON ET NON ! »

_Je ne pensais pas à mal mais visiblement, elles ne le comprennent pas. Je tente de faire un mouvement mais le sol se met à trembler. Les deux femmes-pokémon ont frappé sur ce dernier. Ce paysage si merveilleux risque d'être terni à jamais._

« Vous ne voulez pas vous battre ailleurs ? Ça serait dommage de gâcher cet endroit. »

« Qu'importe, cet endroit n'a rien du paradis auxquels les humains veulent croire. Maintenant, on s'en fiche et viens te battre ! »

« Je n'en ait pas envie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais pour vous ? Surtout que vous semblez vraiment désespérées, ça ne me motive pas. »

« ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! GRAUDAN ! ON Y VA MAINTENANT ! »

_C'est vraiment le cri du désespoir, de la dernière chance. Je me sens vraiment mal pour elles. Elles poussent des hurlements avant de courir vers moi pour Graudan et de flotter en ma direction pour Kyourge. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour réussir à me battre. Mais je n'en ait pas envie. Je n'en vois pas le besoin, je ne trouve pas ça nécessaire ou presque._

« Hey, hey, hey ! Elles ne nous auraient pas oublié par hasard ? »

_Giréléna et ses deux cousines percutent Graudan et Kyourge, les repoussant en arrière comme si de rien n'était. Ah oui, quand même. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi violent mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. A côté de moi, des cris fusent dans tous les sens alors que les soldats et les femmes-pokémon se jettent dans la bataille._

« Oh, très intéressant même si elles ne veulent pas l'avouer. Ils comptent tous sur toi, Nev. Ils veulent éviter de te fatiguer pour que tu puisses te reposer contre la déesse Harsia. »

« Qui êtes vous réellement ? » _dis-je en direction de la femme-pokémon aux cheveux verts._

« Rékiazy, n'est-ce pas ce que je t'ai dit ? Je pensais pourtant m'être bien exprimé. »

« Ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir, loin de là. Je veux savoir ce que vous êtes plus précisément. Je dois me battre contre vous aussi. »

« Si tu arrives à battre Graudan et Kyourge, il y a de fortes chances, oui. »

« Si je ne veux pas me battre, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Car ces deux femmes-pokémon, c'est stupide mais je les apprécies. Elles se battent sans raison entre elles, sont prétentieuses et condescendantes mais en même temps, elles sont très fragiles. »

« Certaines femmes-pokémon n'ont jamais eut de contact avec l'extérieur ou presque. Des fois, elles découvrent tout un nouveau monde. »

« Ce sont juste des enfants que l'on a enfermés dans une cage dorée. Et je vais être celui qui va ouvrir la porte. Harsia a fait encore plus de mal que je ne le pensais. »

« Il ne faut pas imaginer des pouvoirs que l'on ne possède pas Souvent, un grand déssaroi nous attends si on ne fait pas attention à cela. »

« Qu'importe, je suis libre de mes actions alors que toutes les femmes-pokémon que j'ai rencontrées avaient leurs pensées dictées par un être supérieur. Du moins, presque toutes les femmes-pokémon, j'exagère un peu. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as quelque chose qui te lie à la déesse Harsia ? Qui t'empêche de raisonner par toi-même ? Si tel est le cas ... »

« Tu me sauveras aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es très prévisible, tu t'en doutes, non ? »

« Qu'importe s'il est facile de prévoir, ce qu'il est difficile, c'est de m'arrêter. »

« Où est-ce que cette dose de courage a put se trouver pendant tout ce temps ? »_ soupire t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. _« Si cela avait été le cas, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Après toutes ces réincarnations, il semblerait qu'il ait fallut perdre quelqu'un d'important pour enfin voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler exactement mais puisque tu comptes rester là à ne rien faire, je pars me mêler de ce combat avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je dois les rendre incapables de se battre, que je puisse ensuite dialoguer avec elles. »

« Fais attention à toi, elle t'attends. Très joli pendentif d'ailleurs. »

« Dommage pour elle, elle l'a complètement oublié lorsqu'elle l'a reformé sans faire exprès. »

« Oui, c'est sûrement cela. Une erreur de sa part, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la trouve un peu ironique quand elle parle ainsi. De toute façon, cette femme est un mystère des plus complets. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur elle. Je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur les deux autres femmes-pokémon._

_Elles sont en train de cracher des flammes, projeter de la lave, créer des geysers, envoyer des vagues. J'ai vraiment une impression d'apocalypse complet face à ça. Mais pourtant, mais pourtant, les femmes-pokémon se débrouillent bien pour protéger les humains. Je ne parle pas des trois cousines mais des autres. Je les entends hurler :_

« Mais fais attention ! Ces corps, je vous le jure, ça va pleurer dès qu'il y a une petite brûlure. Tiens ! Un peu d'eau pour soigner tout ça ! »

« De la glace ? Vraiment ? Tu veux aussi quoi comme parfum quand je te congèle en même temps que ce petit flot de lave autour de toi ? »

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire face à de telles répliques. J'ai l'impression que je ferais mieux de les laisser continuer à se disputer entre eux. C'est bien comme ça que ça a commencé avec Giréléna, il y a de cela quelques années maintenant. Quelques années déjà ?_

_Cela fait tellement de temps que tout s'est écoulé que j'ai arrêté de calculer précisément. Dans le fond, la seule chose qui a empêché les femmes-pokémon et les humains d'être réunis, c'est leurs incompréhensions et leurs peurs. Malgré leurs différences, ils peuvent s'unir face à l'adversité. Bien entendu, comme partout, il y aura des êtres dans chaque espèce, qui n'hésiteront pas à vouloir briser la paix._

« Mais cela, ce n'est pas lié à notre race mais à ce que nous sommes. On ne peut blâmer toute une espèce pour les erreurs de quelques êtres. »

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends de te comporter comme un philosophe, Nev ? »

_Giréléna reste concentrée sur le combat mais elle a le temps de me parler. C'est assez amusant en un sens, je trouve cela plus que divertissant. Je vais aller les rejoindre. Je murmure à moi-même pour que les esprits m'entendent :_

« Je peux compter sur vous, les filles ? Rygagagi ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de poser cette question. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je m'en mêle. Ce combat n'a rien de sérieux, contrairement aux précédents. »

« Rigorek ? Stelireg ? Géréci ? Et vous trois ? Est-ce que ça sera bon ? »

« Dans le fond, on ne te sera pas très utile, si tu y réfléchis bien. Tu possèdes ta propre force maintenant. Nous ne sommes là plus par désir que par nécessité à tes côtés. »

_Au moins, les paroles de Stelireg sont directes. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de penser de la sorte. BON ! Cela veut dire que j'ai intérêt à me concentre et loin qu'un peu pour ce qui m'attends ! Graudan ou Kyourge ? Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je vais taper les deux._

« Bonjour, Graudan. Tu devrais faire attention à toi. Tes écailles dorsales s'effritent. »

« NEV ! Tu es là ! Ne bouge pas trop ! Je vais te stopper ! »

_Elle tente de m'avoir d'un coup de poing mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je me téléporte juste au-dessus de son poing griffu, venant me mettre debout sur celui-ci. Elle paraît interloquée alors que je lui souris doucement :_

« Pardon mais il y a eut un peu de changement entre temps. J'ai décidé de me battre plus que sérieusement, j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. »

« Est-ce que ses pouvoirs sont liés à la personne en toi ? C'est ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ttout cela arrive ? POURQUOI MAINTENANT ?! »

« On n'a qu'à se plaindre à la déesse Harsia à ce sujet, je ne suis pas responsable de toute cette histoire. Je suis même celui qu'il faudrait plaire. Prépares-toi ! »

_La préparer à quoi ? A cela ! Je sais que malgré les apparences, elle n'est pas liée directement au feu mais à la terre ! Si je veux alors l'empêcher de pouvoir être forte, je n'ai qu'une solution ! Je cours sur son bras mais elle tente de m'attraper de son autre patte mais voilà que je saute, passant maintenant dessus jusqu'à arriver à son visage._

« Je ne vous hais pas, toi et Kyourge mais je dois vous calmer. »

_Mon pied frappe son visage, la faisant pencher en arrière alors qu'elle s'apprête à tomber. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de cela ! Je me dépêche à toute allure, arrivant sur le sol avant même qu'elle ne touche ce dernier. Je prend une profonde respiration, mes yeux devenant roses avant que je ne place ma main sur le dos … stoppant net le fait qu'elle tombe._

« Je vais t'emmener dans les cieux pour que tu comprennes que je ne veux plus que tu causes de troubles. Reposes-toi maintenant, tu l'as mérité. »

« NON ! NON ET NON ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! Comment ? »

_Comment ? Tout simplement comme ça. J'émet un râle avant de l'envoyer dans les cieux. Subitement, elle se retrouve paralysée au milieu des nuages alors que je soupire. Wow ! C'était quand même plus qu'épuisant de faire tout ça ! Je ne m'y attendais pas._

« Nev, tu penses pouvoir réellement la garder ainsi pendant que tu vas combattre Kyourge ? Fais attention à ne pas trop exagérer, surtout que tu dois être aussi exténué que nous. »

« Bizarrement, non, ça va mieux maintenant que je me combats. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mais bon … on ne va pas s'en plaindre hein ? »

« Ouais, ouais, je te surveille. » _me dit Giréléna alors que je reste concentré._

_Pourquoi cela ? Car Graudan se débat dans les cieux, incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Je sais qu'elle va finir par abandonner et je pense que tout le monde a compris que ça ne sert plus à rien de se battre contre elle. Kyourge me remarque, interloquée :_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! »

« Car on s'attache parfois à des personnes auxquelles on ne pensait jamais avoir un intérêt, voilà tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange à imaginer cela ? »

« Je m'en fous ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Je ne veux pas ! Relâche Grauudan ! Tu n'as pas compris que tu nous ridiculises ?! Nous étions parmi les femmes-pokémon les plus puissantes, nous étions craintes et respectées ! Et toi … et toi … tu nous laisses vivre, tu ne cherches pas à nous tuer, tu nous pardonnes ! POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE PRENDS ?! LE CREATEUR ?! »

« Quand j'ai pensé à ces femmes-pokémon, je me suis toujours imaginé deux jeunes filles turbulentes, du même âge, toujours prêtes à se chamailler mais qui dans le fond, tenaient réellement l'une à l'autre. »

_Cette voix en moi ? Je commence à y voir plus clair. Le Créateur, c'est l'être qui est dans mon corps. C'est lui qui me parle. C'est lui qui a donné vie à ce monde. Mais pourquoi est-il là ? Je ne suis peut-être qu'une … coquille ?_

« Attends ! Je viens t'aider ! »_ hurle Kyourge alors que je reste immobile. La femme-Kyogre crée une vague d'eau, s'en servant pour se diriger jusqu'à Graudan. Elle la récupére contre elle, malgré mes pouvoirs psychiques avant de la ramener au sol.  
><em>

« Merci … merci … Kyourge. Merci beaucoup. »

« Pfff, c'est déplorable. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Ils sont trop nombreux, bien plus forts que nous deux mais ils nous laissent vivre. Ils ne nous prennent pas au sérieux. Ils ne comprenennt pas que l'on est prêtes à mourir pour ça ! »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Prêtes à tout

**Chapitre 16 : Prêtes à tout**

« Je n'aime pas du tout ce qui se passe. »

« Et tu as raison de penser ça, Nev. Ca ne me rassure pas sur la suite des évènements si je peux me permettre. Pas du tout. Tu es bien accroché ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Il faut juste qu'on arrive à les calmer. »

_Et je ne pense pas que ça soit si simple que ça. Je peux juste jouer sur le fait qu'elles soient complètement perturbée pour tenter de prendre l'ascendant mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne risque de pas de marcher, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas plaisant à apprendre, loin de là._

« On vous emportera avec nous ! Au moins, nous aurons une utilité ! »

« En venir jusqu'à ça pour se considérer comme utiles, vous ne voyez pas le problème dans vos paroles ? GRAUDAN ?! KYOURGE?! Réfléchissez un peu ! »

« Réfléchir ? Pourquoi devrions nous réfléchir sur le fait que tu seras celui qui doit disparaître pour que nous retrouvions notre place ? Pourquoi devrions-nous perdre notre temps à cela ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui vous prends toutes les deux mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr et certain, c'est que votre détresse, je vais y mettre fin dès aujourd'hui ! Je vais venir vous sauver toutes les deux ! Vous allez voir comment je vais vous extirper de ça ! »

_Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûr et certain de mes propos. J'en suis convaincu ! Ça va se passer comme ça et pas autrement ! C'est ce que je dois m'ancrer dans le crâne et rien d'atre. Voilà comment je dois voir les choses._

_Comment je dois voir tout ça et pas autrement. Je m'ancre cela dans la tête alors que je me demande ce qu'elles vont utiliser pour se battre. J'en ai aucune idée. Mais je peux être convaincu que ce qu'elles disaient n'était pas là pour plaisanter._

_Elles veulent vraiment ternir le paradis de notre sang pour tenter de se racheter … avant de mourir. Je trouve ça horrible de la part d'Harsia mais nous en sommes plus à ça près. Je tente de faire un mouvement mais Giréléna me repousse en arrière._

« Laisses donc nous gérer ça, tu vas voir comme ça va être vite résolu. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est à moi de me battre, pas à vous ! Évitez de commettre des bêtises plus grosses que vos têtes ! Et vite ! Je suis là pour m'occuper d'elles ! »

« Et tu penses vraiment nous donner des ordres ? Fais ce que je te dis et reposes-toi un peu. On en aura bien besoin d'ici quelques temps. Tu n'as pas compris que nous sommes proches du but ? Si toi, le seul capable de blesser Harsia, est épuisé quand nous serons en haut, comment on va faire hein ? Est-ce que tu y as réfléchit ? »

« Et je dois rester là à me morfondre alors que j'avais l'ascendant sur elles ? Et vous risqueriez d'être blessées voire même pire, de mourir. Et vous voulez que je ne fasses rien ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Giréléna, réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne me moques pas de toi. Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis plus que sérieuses et je veux que tu sois à l'abri, rien d'autre. C'est aussi simple que cela. Maintenant, reposes-toi. Cette femme-pokémon aux cheveux verts sera surement notre prochain adversaire et je ne pense pas que je pourrais la battre. »

_Elle compte donc sur moi pour lui régler son compte. C'est ça la confiance d'une femme à son homme ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je tends mes bras vers elle. Elle me regarde, incrédule :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Nev ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Te serrer dans mes bras comme promesse pour me dire que tu ne feras rien de fou. »

« Grumpf, si ce n'est que ça, y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame ! »

_« Alors, est-ce que tu veux venir ou pas ? Mais fais vite s''ils t'attendent tous. »_

_Elle grommelle mais elle se déplace avec vivacité jusqu'à moi, m'enserrant avec sa queue avant de m'embrasser longuement, très longuement. En retirant ses lèvres, un filet de bave se trouve entre nous deux avant qu'elle me chuchote :_

« Accroches-toi bien car il ne reste plus grand monde sur notre route. Ensuite, je te promets une longue, très longue nuit. Peut-être semaine en fait. Je ne sais pas combie nde temps je vais m'occuper de toi mais je sens que ça va être une expérience enrichissante. »

« Fais attention, je ne suis pas si douillet que ça mais quand même ... »

« Allez, recules maintenant et ensuite, on verra quoi faire, d'accord ? »

_J'hoche la tête avant de me mettre en retrait. Est-ce que je dois regarder ce combat ? La réponse est oui car je suis prêt à intervenir si c'est nécessaire. Mais bon, ça ne me plait pas, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je n'aime pas ça._

« Hum, qu'en penses-tu ? » _me demande une voix féminine._

« J'aimerai que ce combat se termine au plus vite, sans que l'un des deux groupes ne disparaisse. Mais je me fais des illusions, je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Ca m'embête. »

_Je me tourne vers la personne qui … AAAAAAAH ! Je fais un bond sur le côté, une armure de roche se formant autour de ma personne. La femme aux cheveux verts ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je suis déjà prêt à réagir mais elle reprend :_

« Nous n'avons pas à nous battre … du moins, pas encore. »

« Difficile de faire confiance à une personne qui a décidé de suivre la déesse Harsia de son plein gré. Vous n'êtes pas comme Kyourge ou Graudan. Vous n'avez pas peur car vous savez que vous n'allez pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si seulement la vie était aussi simple, non ? »

« Je ne veux pas jouer sur le côté philosophique. Si vous êtes là, c'est pour une raison. Laquelle ? Dites-le moi au lieu de tourner en rond. »

« Je te trouve bien agressif. Est-ce que la nervosité te rend ici ? La déesse Harsia est pourtant une femme-pokémon comme les autres, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous aie jamais vue auparavant ? Si vous êtes si proche de la déesse Harsia. »

« Car les personnes qui sont proches ne doivent pas se dévoiler trop facilement non ? Imagines-tu si elle avait décidé de m'envoyer t'éliminer dès le départ ? »

_Elle est à quelques centimètres de moi. Cette vitesse est quasi-divine ! Non ! Je suis même sûr que la déesse Harsia ne peut pas aller aussi vite. Je déglutis alors qu'elle pose son visage à haut du mien. Elle est plus grande, bien plus grande que moi._

« Est-ce que tu l'imagines ? Nev ? Qu'importe le nom donné, le plus important reste l'être qui est ancré en toi, enfermé par la déesse Harsia pendant des millénaires et des millénaires, peut-être des millions d'années ? Hein ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler … sauf au sujet de ce fameux Créateur. A part son nom, il ne me dit rien du tout de toute façon. »

« Oh, je vois, je vois, si ce n'est que ça qui te dérange, ce n'est donc pas bien important, n'est-ce pas ? Car oui, moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. »

_Je ne l'aime pas cette femme-pokémon. Elle a des connaissances que je n'ai pas mais surtout, je n'arrive pas à évaluer sa force. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache son jeu .D'ailleurs, elle ressemble exactement à une femme humaine ! Elle est parfaitement humaine !_

« Qui penses-tu vas gagner ce combat ? »

« Comme si j'allais répondre Graudan et Kyourge. Cela reviendrait à dire que Giréléna et les autres vont se faire tuer. Je ne suis pas bête ! »

« Je pense aussi que Giréléna et ses compagnons vont obtenir la victoire. Cela me semble couru d'avance, en vue du comportement de Graydan et Kyourge. »

_HEIN ? QUOI ? Mais hey ! Ce sont ses alliées ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se met pas de leur côté ? Tout ça me dépasse, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, je ne sais pas où mais bref, ça ne me plait pas. Cette femme ne me plaît vraiment pas ! Je m'éloigne mais elle disparaît de mon champ de vision comme si de rien n'était._

« Pourquoi t'enfuir ? Tu n'as aucun endroit où te rendre. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un héros qui veut s'en prendre à l'entité la plus puissante dans ce monde. »

« Je ne m'enfuis pas, je fais une retraite stratégique. »

« Oh, à qui est-ce que tu veux faire croire cela ? Observe donc ce combat. »

_La voix, pendant qu'elle me parle, change de coin avec une telle vélocité que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Finalement, en reculant, je percute quelque chose de doux, relevant le visage pour apercevoir les yeux dorés qui se posent sur moi. Je tente de me mouvoir mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me retrouve complètement paralysé._

« Sincèrement, autant de cris et de problèmes pour un jeune adulte comme toi. C'est la première fois que tu arrives jusqu'ici, tu le sais ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler mais je vous conseille de me relâcher si vous ne voulez pas avoir de gros problèmes. De plus, si vous me promettez de ne pas vous battre, je peux alors vous laisser la vie sauve. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Que malgré tout ce temps, ce comportement ne change pas. Ce n'est pas ce la que l'on désire. Des fois, il ne faut pas avoir peur de se salir les mains, de devoir blesser autrui pour se faire respecter et écouter. Si on recule toujours, on n'avance alors jamais dans la vie. »

_Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale ! Elle ne veut pas me lâcher ? Je vais l'y forcer ! Je pousse un râle avant de me libérer de son emprise, me retournant pour lui faire face. Cette fois-ci, bien que l'armure de roche ne soit plus sur mon corps, je suis déjà prêt à agir._

« Tu ferais mieux de jeter un œil au combat de tes compagnons. Tu risques d'être surpris et non forcément d'une bien bonne manière. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle pensait qu'ils avaient l'ascendant. Est-ce qu'elle m'aurait menti ? Je ne sais pas du tout où elle veut en venir mais de ce que je peux voir, Giréléna et les autres se débrouillent bien. Par contre, Graudan et Kyourge n'avaient pas menti._

« Détourner le regard de ton adversaire peut t'emmener à la mort. »

_Malgré ce qu'elle dit, je ne cherche pas à la regarder. J'entend un petit soupir amusé avant qu'elle ne se place à côté de moi. Elle me chuchote :_

« S'en prendre au lieu de repos de la déesse Harsia est un crime très grave. Elles sont désespérées. Elles, qui se croyaient si fortes et si puissantes, sont au final bien faibles comparées à la puissance de toutes les forces réunies face à elles. »

« Ça ne me plait pas. Elles ont l'air surtout complètement perdues et vous ne faites rien pour les arrêter ! C'est comme si vous les emmenez à l'abattoir ! »

« Est-ce que cela t'énerve ? Est-ce que cela te fait t'enrager ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

_ELLE SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ! Sans même prévenir, mon poing droit est parti en direction de son visage, venant l'atteindre. Qu'importe qu'elle soit une femme-pokémon ou non, qu'elle n'ait pas chercher à m'agresser, je m'en fous ! Graudan et Kyougre sont des femmes-pokémon comme les autres ! Qu'importe ce qu'elles ont fait !_

« Ce coup avait le mérite de montrer ta force pendant un accès de colère. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas avec ceci que tu arriveras alors à abattre la déesse Harsia. Tu dois t'en douter, non ? » _dit Rékiazy alors que je vois qu'un léger filet de sang qui s'écoule de ses lèvres._

_Un filet qu'elle essuie d'un doigt qu'elle insinue dans ma bouche pour que le sang s'écoule dans ma gorge. Je cligne des yeux avant de toussoter, me retrouvant à genoux. Du sang empoisonné ?! Je tente de la regarder en bredouillant :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ? JE VEUX SAVOIR ! »

« Simplement un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attends d'ici quelques instants. »

_Un aperçu ? Ce goût ? Je crois le reconnaître. C'est étrange mais cette saveur, cette odeur, tout mon corps cherche à me rappeler une chose mais quoi ? Cela cherche à définir la puissance qui émane d'elle, peut-être ? J'en suis certain en fait._

« Dra … dragon. Vous êtes une femme-dragonne comme Giréléna et ses cousines ! »

« ASSEZ ! KYOURGE ! Désolée pour toi mais je vais créer une vague de lave qui balayera tout sur son passage ! Il ne restera plus aucune trace de vie sur cette planète ! »

« NON ! C'est à moi ! Je vais créer une nouvelle ère marine ! Une ère où tout ce qui fut construit sur terre se retrouvera submergé par les eaux ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Mais ils sont trop nombreux ! »

« Et tu crois que j'ai envie de mourir moi ? Mais ils ne me laissent pas le choix ! Je fais pas ça car je veux me débarrasser de toi, Kyourge, vraiment … je veux juste pouvoir me fritter à toi … comme auparavant … mais ça va plus être possible, je crois. »

« Oh, visiblement, il semblerait qu'elles utilisent le dernier recours. »

_Elle dit cela avec une certaine nonchalance alors qu'une énergie surpuissante se fait ressentir. Non, il y en a deux. Les corps de Kyourge et Graudan sont en train de briller ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?_

« Il semblerait que le temps te soit compté, Nev. Que vas-tu faire pour les empêcher de suicider mais aussi de vous emporter avec elles dans la tombe ? »

« Les stopper maintenant ! » _réponds-je avant de me mettre à me téléporter vers elles. Je sens que ça sera trop tard. Je vois déjà des fissures dans le sol, il y a des geysers et des coulées de lave qui en sortent. STOP ! MAINTENANT !_

« Attendez ! GRAUDAN ! KYOURGE ! Il y a d'autres solutions ! »

« Pitié, il exprime encore de la pitié envers nous. Il n'en a jamais eut assez … de nous. Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrive maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Graudan. Je ne sais pas. Mais … c'est … doux de voir quelqu'un se préoccuper de nous. Cela me rappelle … le Créateur. »

_Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je le sais. Je ne vois aucune solution pour les stopper. Elles vont se détruire, emportant dans les flots et la lave ce coin de paradis … mais aussi toutes les personnes autour d'elle ? Je dois y a arriver ! Je le dois ! Sinon, tout est fichu !_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Proche du divin

**Chapitre 17 : Proche du divin**

« Cessons tout cela. »

_La voix féminine est à côté des deux femmes-pokémon. Un simple geste et la lueur qui émane des Graudan et Kyourge disparaît comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La femme aux cheveux verts est entre elles alors que les femmes-pokémon la regardent._

« Mais mais mais … snif ! On va mourir de toute façon ! Laisses-nous faire ça ! » _s'exclame Kyourge avec tristesse alors que l'idée de les voir exploser ne m'enchante guère._

« Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre de toute façon ! Autant emporter nos adversaires avec nous ! C'est ça ou mourir des mains d'Harsia ! Nous ne voulons pas ça ! »

« Restez en arrière et vous survivrez. C'est à mon tour de me battre. »

_J'en étais sûr ! Elle va vraiment se battre ! Kyourge et Graudan s'exécutent, faisant quelques pas en arrière pour la second, la première flottant en retrait. Rékiazy va donc vraiment se battre ! J'en étais sûr ! Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête tandis que je fronce les sourcils. Je dois me dépêcher, c'est mieux. Si je la stoppe maintenant, je …_

« On doit te considérer un peu comme la grande engeance avant le combat final ? » _demande Giréléna avec ironie alors que je vois qu'elle est exténuée, comme tout le monde._

« Tu peux considérer une telle chose, oui, c'est vrai, Giréléna. Je tiens alors à me présenter. Je suis Rékiazy, je suis celle qui règne sur le ciel. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Kyourge et Graudan manipulent actuellement l'eau et la terre. Mon domaine est les cieux. »

« Et tu es quoi par rapport à la déesse Harsia ? »

_C'est maintenant Dénialka qui prend la parole, cherchant à connaître notre futur adversaire, enfin, mon futur adversaire puisqu'il est hors de question que je laisse les autres se battre. Elle émet un petit sourire avant de dire :_

« Considérez donc moi comme son bras droit. Je suis la personne la plus proche de la déesse … mais aussi à l'époque, j'étais celle aux côtés du Créateur, comme elle. »

« Le Créateur. Ça m'a l'air d'être un bel enfoiré. »

_Je dis cela avec nonchalance car je le pense sincèrement. Vraiment, ce type, je n'en entends pas du tout du bien, qu'importe l'endroit où je vais. Mais un tel titre, cela veut dire quand même qu'il doit être spécial non ? Alors pourquoi ?_

« Disons que nul n'est pas parfait. Ni moi, ni la déesse Harsia, ni le Créateur. Nous avons tous et toutes des choses qui nous affaiblissent, qui nous font peur. »

« Ca ne paraît pas très crédible quand on voit les différents adversaires. »

_Je pense que je ne pourrais pas cacher très longtemps ce que je comptai garder pour la déesse Harsia. C'est dommage mais cette femme-pokémon ne me laissera pas d'autres choix._

« Oh ? Tant que ça ? Pourtant, je n'exagère guère. »

« Qu'import si vous exagérez ou non, la seule chose que je dois retenir, c'est que vous allez être mon adversaire. Quelle sorte de femme-pokémon est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Une femme-pokémon unique. Enfin, disons que je n'ai jamais eut l'intérêt de former une famille avec un humain. Un peu comme la majorité des femmes-pokémon à la puissance démesurée et unique. Disons plutôt que le cas des femmes Dialga, Palkia et Giratina sont à part. Il y en a d'autres aussi mais qui ont le mérite de ... »

« J'ai posé une question très simple pourtant. Quelle est votre espèce ? »

« Je suis une femme-Rayquaza et comme tu as put le deviner, je suis une femme-dragonne. Une petite démonstration s'impose, j'imagine ? »

S_a robe se soulève légèrement en arrière avant que je n'ai le temps de voir une longue queue verte avec quelques symboles jaunes. Sa queue est longue, très longue et je me dis qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Giréléna sur ce point._

« Voyons voir alors ce que j'ai prévu de faire ? Oh. Je ne veux qu'un seul adversaire : Nev. De toute façon, je pense que nous comprenons tous et toutes qu'il me suffirait d'un mouvement de la main pour tous vous balayer, n'est-ce pas ? Cela serait grandement dommage de mourir pour une raison aussi futile que la prétention de penser pouvoir me battre. Nev, je te laisse cinq minutes pour te reposer et discuter avec tes compagnons. Ensuite … nous combattrons. »

_Elle est bien trop aimable. Bon, au moins, cinq minutes, ça me permet de voir l'étendue des dégâts et là, je ne pense pas au décor ravagé mais plus aux personnes. Des blessés et très graves, d'autres sont essoufflés, d'autres assommés, certains sont morts, c'est un début de carnage qui avait commencé._

« Giréléna ? Tes blessures ? Elles … sont comment ? »

« Je pense que je m'en remettrais mais toi, c'est bon ? Tu as repris ton souffle ? Vu ce qui t'attends, autant te prévenir quoi. Tu penses y arriver ? »

« Pas le moins du monde si je peux me permettre de te le dire. »_ murmure-je dans un sourire alors qu'elle pousse un profond soupir. Elle devait s'attendre à une telle réponse de ma part._

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne guère ? »

« Car je suis ainsi et que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » _réponds-je avec une petite insolence alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Sa queue vient entourer ma taille pour m'emmener jusqu'à elle. Elle me chuchote doucement, d'une voix envoûtante :_

« Ne profite pas trop de mes sentiments pour croire que je vais les exprimer à vive voix à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages, compris ? »

« Le message est très bien passé, belle Giréléna. » _continue-je de dire avec le même ton alors qu'elle doit se demander ce qui se passe avec moi._

« Hum, tu n'es pas en train de me faire tes adieux, toi ? »

_Oups. Elle a trouvé ça du premier coup ? Ohlala, quand même, je sais bien que je vais épouser une femme-pokémon remarquable mais de là à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, j'avoue que ça me fait mal, très mal. Je ne peux même pas détourner la tête puisque dans le fond, je sais qu'elle a entièrement raison. Bon, bon, bon …_

« Il vaut mieux que tu me répondes, Nev. Ça serait bête que ces adieux soient avancés. »

« Disons que je ne suis pas rassuré au point de penser que je vais vivre. »

« Et ça ne te tente pas de survivre donc ? Pour que je puisse t'avoir à mes côtés pendant que j'élève Gilitée ? Je sais pas, moi, ça me viendrait pas à l'esprit d'abandonner maintenant. »

« C'est pas une question d'abandonner ou non. C'est plutôt une question de bon sens et de voir si j'ai mes chances ou non. Et pour le moment, je dirai que non. »

_Elle recommence à soupirer. Visiblement, je l'exaspère comme il faut alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Je tente de la rassurer en lui caressant le dos. Je n'ai que cinq minutes et je ne peux même pas voir comment les autres. Je crois que je suis surtout concentré sur la femme qui est dans mes bras avant que je ne chuchote :_

« Je compte revenir … mais peut-être pas en un morceau. Tu continueras de m'apprécier même si je perd un bras, un œil ou autre ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Je te dis ça comme ça, je suis sûre que tu comprendras qu'il faut que tu reviennes entier. Maintenant, si tu es prêt, vas-y, elle t'attends. »

_Pfiou ! Comment me redonner pleinement confiance : si je n'écrase pas cette femme-Rayquaza, Giréléna ne voudra plus de moi ! C'est beau. Comme quoi, il suffit de peu pour réussir à me convaincre de donner mon maximum. Elle enroule sa queue autour de tout mon corps, me plongeant dans le noir._

« Un petit cadeau pour te motiver à l'exterminer. »

_J'entends le bruit d'un froissement de tissu et des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il n'y a pas qu'elles, il y a aussi un corps nu, à la poitrine généreuse et délicieuse, qui est au contact de mon torse. Je maudis le fait de devoir me battre maintenant et aussi de porter du tissu sur le moment. Un autre froissement de tissu et voilà que la queue me libère définitivement._

« Maintenant, tu peux y aller, Nev. Tu as reçu ma « bénédiction ». »

« Rappelles-moi de te la demander le plus souvent possible. »

_Je tente de rire alors que je suis rouge aux joues et assez confus. Je me rapproche finalement de l'endroit où Rékiazy m'attends, assise sur un rocher. Toujours ce sourire sur son visage malgré la situation, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne prend pas au sérieux le combat qui nous attends, entre elle et moi. Il vaut mieux qu'elle fasse attention car elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre réellement si je décide de m'y mettre. _

« Te voilà enfin. Est-ce que je peux considérer que tu es fin prêt ? »

« Tu le peux. Mais je peux te signaler que ce que je comptais utiliser pour Harsia, il y a de fortes chances que je l'utilie pour toi. Il vaut mieux jouer la sécurité. »

« Oh ? Bonne réaction de ta part. Certain préfèrent garder leurs atouts pour ce qui les attends mais ils ne se posent pas une simple question : et s'ils n'arrivent pas à atteindre leur objectif ? Car ils n'ont pas utilisé leur point fort pour y arriver ? »

« Je ne veux pas jouer au philosophe maintenant. Tu as dit que nous devions nous battre alors faisons-le maintenant. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

_Je ne vais pas utiliser tout de suite le pendentif. Je vais d'abord évaluer la puissance de mon adversaire. C'est la meilleure chose à faire dans une telle situation. Elle se relève mais je suis déjà à sa portée, une griffe de métal à la place de la main droite._

_« _Pardon mais ici, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer sur la noblesse et la chevalerie. »

« Je n'ait guère dit quelque chose. Il est dommage tout simplement que ça soit inutile. »

_Ma griffe tente de l'atteindre mais j'éclate le rocher sur lequel elle était assis. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à face. Sa vitesse ! J'en étais sûr déjà au départ mais sa vitesse est vraiment prodigieuse ! C'est la première fois que je vois une entité se déplacer aussi rapidement. Ma main griffue de métal s'ouvre, projetant des petits pics de terre._

« Dis moi ? Suivant les apparences, comment est-ce que tu m'envisages ? Forte ? Capable de résister au plus fort des coups ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne me suis pas posé la question. »

_Mes pics l'ont touché sans même l'érafler. Il fallait que je m'en doute. C'est une adversaire redoutable et je ne peux pas alors rester là, sans rien faire. Il faut que je … AH ! OUI ! Sa faiblesse ! Si c'est une femme-dragonne, je connais alors sa faiblesse !_

« Dommage pour vous, j'ai l'avantage. »

« Oh ? Tiens donc. L'avantage ? Est-ce bien vrai? A quoi vais-je alors m'attendre ? »

_Elle se moque de moi mais de nombreux pieux de glace se forment sur tout mon corps avant d'exploser telle une bombe. Ça ressemble un peu à un porc-épic de glace mais au moins, je suis sûr de réussir à atteindre mon objectif._

« Impressionnant. Il est vrai que je suis encore plus fragile que les fragiles que les autres femmes-dragonnes en ce qui concerne les pouvoirs de la glace. Néanmoins, je compense cela par une puissance dévastatrice. Démonstration ? »

_Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle fasse ça pour le comprendre. Je tente un mouvement mais elle frappe le sol avec lenteur, comme si elle voulait caresser ce dernier. Un cratère se forme tout autour d'elle, devant bien faire cinq mètres de diamètre. Vantarde._

« Et bien entendu, je ne suis guère en colère. »

« Tant mieux pour vous. Si cela vous enchante, je suis content pour vous. »

_J'évite de montrer l'ironie dans ma voix avant de continuer à me concentrer sur elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre. Du moins, si … mais sans que ça soit efficace. C'est bien dommage alors bon, je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps à ce sujet._

« Tu sembles vraiment de mauvais poil contre moi. Qu'est-ce qui me rend si différente des autres femmes-pokémon ? J'ai put écouter tes diverses paroles à l'encontre de ces dernières. Tu ne leur parlais pas de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Car elles se battaient contre leur gré. Cela ne les intéressait pas de se battre pour l'idéal de la déesse Harsia. Vous par contre, vous semblez parfaitement consciente de ce que vous faites. »

« Cela me désole que tu me juges à la couverture que je te présente. Qui es-tu donc pour savoir ce que je suis réellement ? »

« Je ne me fies qu'aux apparences pour le moment. A vous de me montrer alors qu'elles sont trompeuses en ce qui vous concerne. Vous avez la possibilité de tout changer. »

_Je crois que je l'amuse. Elle a un petit rire cristallin alors que je remarque que pour le moment, elle n'a pas encore montré sa véritable apparence. Du moins, je vois sa queue mais peut-être qu'elle cache quelque chose d'autre ? Je ne sais pas du tout._

« Oh ? Que regardes-tu donc ? Je te rappelle que tu es un homme marié, Nev. »

« Je ne faisais que voir si vous cachiez autre chose. Je n'ai pas confiance. »

_Elle ne me répond pas cette fois. Je crois qu'elle cherche à voir une faille dans ma défense. Je sais qu'avec sa vitesse, elle n'aurait aucun mal … mais justement, j'ai prévu un petit quelque chose si elle décide de m'attaquer avec un coup bien physique. Une défense bien déplaisante pour la personne qui tente de s'en prendre à moi._

_Une aura se forme autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne se déplace avec vivacité. MAINTENANT ! Mon corps se recouvre d'épines de glace alors qu'elle s'immobilise à quelques centimètres de celles-ci. J'ai juste à les projeter et …_

« N'oublies pas une chose. Mon domaine est les cieux. »

_Hein ? Mais elle se bat sur terre alors pourquoi elle me dit cela ? Mes épines de glace quittent mon corps mais elle a totalement disparu de mon champ de vision. Un regard tout autour de moi mais je ne la trouve pas. Elle est où ?!_

« NEV ! AU-DESSUS DE TOI ! FAIS GAFFE ! »

_Le cri de Giréléna me ramène à la réalité alors que je lève les yeux vers le ciel. De la foudre dans la main droite de Rékiazy. Une sphère de foudre qui doit au moins faire sa taille. C'est avec ça qu'elle veut me frapper ?! Si je me fais toucher, je suis mort !_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Pour pouvoir l'atteindre

**Chapitre 18 : Pour pouvoir l'atteindre**

« Je dois l'éviter, je dois l'éviter, je dois l'éviter. »

_Je me répète cette phrase dans ma tête mais il n'y a rien qui suit. Aucun mouvement ou autre. Je suis si fatigué que ça ? Ou alors, c'est la peur qui me paralyse ? Dans l'un comme dans l'autre cas, si je ne fais rien, je suis un homme mort ! Et ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu résistes à cette simple attaque. »

« SIMPLE ATTAQUE ?! VOUS BLAGUEZ J'ESPERE ! »

_Je me suis jamais pris une aussi grosse décharge dans la tête ! J'ai pas envie d'être brûlé au quinzième degré à cause de la foudre ! Est-ce que Rigorek pourrait m'aider ? Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr que ça soit la meilleure solution._

« Nous pourrions te défendre mais je ne pense pas que cela servirait à grand-chose. Il va falloir que tu te surpasses pour l'éviter. »

« Eviter une attaque frappant à la vitesse de la lumière, je suis sûr et certain que je peux le faire, les yeux bandés. Néanmoins, merci quand même, Rygagagi. »

_Je ne veux pas me montrer blessant ou vexant mais je ne me sens pas vraiment rassuré par la suite des événements, voilà tout. L'éclair finit par descendre mais je me jette en arrière. Sauf que j'ai réussi à l'éviter ! Mais qu'en même temps, des pans de pierre viennent érafler mon corps, me faisant saigner de partout._

_Rien be bien grave mais je me demande comment j'ai réussi ça. Pourtant, je pensais ne pas en être capable … mais en même temps, quand j'ai vu le mouvement de sa main, ça m'a parut si facile à faire. C'est … bizarre, très bizarre._

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Du moins, comment j'y suis arrivé ? Cela m'étonne. J'ai l'impression que tout s'est passé au ralenti avant que l'éclair ne tombe. Je me demande comment j'ai réussi ce tour de passe-passe._

« Oh ? C'est donc latent en fin de compte ? Ou alors, il veut protéger ce corps ? »

« Cela vous amuse, n'est-ce pas? Attendez que je vienne vous chercher ! »

_Je m'apprête déjà à m'envoler vers elle grâce à mes pouvoirs psychiques mais j'ai la malheureuse surprise de la voir déjà à mon niveau. Comment fait-elle ?_

« Mais tout cela visiblement n'est que le fruit du hasard. »

_Elle dit cela alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que je n'ai pas compris j'ai put accomplir un tel acte. Si seulement j'avais au moins conscience de ce que je fais mais non, même pas ! Je parie que c'est encore ce Créateur en moi qui fait de l'embrouille, il me fatigue réellement ! Je n'ai pas une seconde à moi avec tout ça ! Je veux me battre ! Je veux réussir à me battre contre cette foutue femme-pokémon bien trop puissante !_

« Tu es désespéré de ne pas pouvoir m'atteindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca ne va pas tarder, je vous le promets ! Il me suffit juste de me concentrer un peu et ça sera alors résolu bien plus facilement que vous ne le croyez ! »

« Mais je n'attends que cela. Tu parles beaucoup mais tu n'agis que peu. »

_D'accord ! Elle l'aura voulu ! Je sais ce qu'elle a fait comme attaque ! Je vais lui faire une petite surprise qu'elle risque de ne pas apprécier ! De la foudre apparaît dans ma main droite alors qu'elle garde ce sourire. Je ne l'impressionne pas ou quoi ?_

« Intéressant, très intéressant. Il semblerait que tu me copies parfaitement, non ? »

« Et encore, ce n'est pas tout. Je vais vous faire une autre démonstration ! »

_Autant lui sortir le grand jeu pour qu'elle soit impressionnée et baisse un peu sa garde. Dans ma main gauche, une sphère de glace est visible maintenant. Oui ! Deux éléments ! Elle va vite comprendre sa douleur maintenant !_

« Toujours aussi appréciable, il semblerait. »

_Elle continue de se moquer de moi, de me considérer comme un enfant, en vue des paroles. Tout ce que j'imagine est voué à l'échec. Je dois faire comment quand mon adversaire me prend en pitié, à raison, car il sait qu'il est bien plus fort que moi ?_

« Ce n'est qu'une blague de toute façon. Une femme-pokémon aussi puissante n'existe pas réellement. Il y a juste quelque chose derrière tout cela. »

« Oh ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu estimes que ça serait aussi simple que ça ? »

« Comment est-ce qu'une personne comme vous fait aux services de la déesse Harsia si elle est capable de lui tenir tête hein ? »

« Encore une fois, ton jugement est faussée, ce qui ne te permet pas alors de voir bien plus loin que tu ne le pourrais pourtant. »

_Elle me parle en énigmes ! Bon, il faut juste que je me calme. Elle m'attaque, elle veut me tuer , elle est surpuissante et je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre. Voilà tout ce que je dois noter. Je commence à réfléchir à une nouvelle opération mais des flammes violettes tentent d'atteindre la femme-Rayquaza, celle-ci les évitant._

_Mais dès l'instant où elle s'arrête, d'autres flammes apparaissent … et d'autres encore ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me tourne vers l'origine des flammes et je vois les trois cousines qui sont en position d'attaque. MAIS HEY ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Elles ne m'ont pas écouté ou quoi ? C'est juste fou de leur part !_

« STOP ! GIRELENA ! Vous autres aussi ! Je m'en occupe, j'ai dit ! »

« Tu me permettras d'en douter, Nev ! T'as pas l'air d'y arriver ! On t'aide ! »

_NON ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas que c'est tout simplement impossible de l'atteindre ? Et ce sourire qu'elle a montre clairement que la situation ne vient pas de tourner en sa défaveur, loin de là ! Elle trouve ça amusant ! Elle s'en moque ! Elle est heureuse que ça se passe ainsi !_

« Les promesses sont inutiles, n'est-ce pas ? Comme souvent, on ne les respecte guère. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Rékiazy ! Je ne voulais pas ! Elles ne m'écoutent pas, ce n'est pas pareil ! Faites attention à ne pas tout mélanger ! »

« Oh ? Et tu n'es pas prêt à user de la force pour cela ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai blesser mes amis ? Je ne suis pas fou ! Je ne suis pas dingue ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! »

« Bon, faisons un peu le ménage, néanmoins, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Je ne lui répond pas car je sais que ce n'est que de la provocation. Elle se jette dans la bataille, traversant les troupes ennemies comme si de rien n'était. Tel un éclair qui zèbre le terrain, chaque corps à côté duquel elle passe tombe au sol, inanimé, baignant dans son sang. Pourtant, je les vois encore palpiter, signe qu'ils sont vivants._

« Oh ? C'est déjà terminé ? Je pensais beaucoup mieux de cette armée. »

« Ne te moque pas de nous, femme-pokémon ! Subordonnée d'Harsia ! »

_J'entends un commandant humain qui se relève avec difficultés, comme une partie des troupes. Il en est de même pour les femmes-pokémon. Si je les laisse faire, Rékiazy va vraiment les tuer ! Il faut donc que je l'arrête dès maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je ne peux pas la laisser continuer ce massacre comme si de rien n'était._

« Assez ! RECULEZ TOUS ! C'EST MON COMBAT ! »

« Tu arrêtes de faire ton héros, Nev ? Tu n'es pas le seul ! TU N'ES PAS SEUL ! »

_Giréléna peut crier aussi, ça n'arrangera en RIEN la situation ! Elle croit que c'est avec de belles paroles que l'on peut sauver tout le monde ? Que l'on peut gagner ? NON ! Il faut la force ! IL FAUT DE LA FORCE ! Et ça, ils ne l'ont pas ! Je ne l'ai pas non plus._

_Un nouveau passage entre les troupes ennemies et voilà qu'elles retombent au sol. Quelques unes arrivent à rester debout, ayant planté leurs armes pour s'y appuyer dessus ou alors utilisant leurs appendices. Ils sont au bord de la mort !_

« Une telle abnégation mérite bien une mort splendide. Je vais vous féliciter à ma manière. »

« Hey, tu ne nous aurais pas oublié ma grande ? »

_Giréléna a encore ouvert la bouche quand il ne le faut pas, Rékiazy se tournant vers elle et ses cousines. STUPIDE ! Elle est stupide ! Ça lui sert à quoi de faire ça ? Sauver les autres ?_

« C'est juste absurde ! ABSURDE ! Vous risquez vos vies inutiles ! Vous êtes juste dingues ! »

« Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai décidé d'épouser un couard ? »

_Les paroles de Giréléna font mouche. Je baisse les yeux en serrant les poings. C'est pas une question de couardise. Je veux juste éviter d'autres morts. Mais rien n'à faire. Rien du tout. Je n'arrive pas à atteindre Rékiazy et pourtant, je suis de loin le plus fort du groupe. Je ne veux pas me leurrer ou me mentir. Alors pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent à se battre alors qu'ils savent parfaitement qu'ils vont faire une mort certaine ? Est-ce que je suis juste jaloux ? Du fait qu'ils peuvent facilementr m'imiter ? Que je ne suis pas le seul à risquer ma vie pour tout ça ? Je suis un idiot, je suis un idiot ! Je commence à flancher à la toute fin dès le premier problème majeur._

_Et voilà comment tout se passe car je ne fais pas attention. Je m'écroule à genoux, regardant juste le sol devant moi. J'ai perdu toute estime en mes propres capacités. Je ne suis pas apte à livrer une véritable bataille contre un tel adversaire._

« C'est tout simplement impossible. Nous n'en avons pas les capacités. Nous n'en avons pas la force. Pourquoi lutter ? Ca ne sert à rien. »

« C'est exact. Des fois, il vaut mieux abandonner et s'enfuir. Des fois, il vaut mieux tout perdre et pleurer ce que l'on a perdu mais rester vivant. »

_Cette voix dans ma tête ! Elle est encore là ? Elle se moque de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de me raconter ? Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! Je ne vais pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier normalement ! Mais surtout, c'est lui qui me parle._

« La ferme, Créateur ! J'ai bien compris ton manège ! »

« Vaut-il mieux être vivant et souffrir une éternité avec une pensée pour les être perdus ? Ou alors mourir au combat mais avec l'idée d'avoir accomplit tout ce qu'il fallait pour y arriver ? Quel fut mon choix à l'époque ? Non. Ce n'était pas un choix. C'était une décision. »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Je ne veux rien savoir de toi ! C'est compris ? »

« Elle me manque. Mon ange gardien me manque. »

_Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce cette fameuse personne ? Car il parle d'un ange gardien ! Pour qu'un être comme lui pense à une femme, c'est qu'elle doit être très importante ! Car oui, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'une femme ! Est-ce que c'est Dyrkri ?_

« Elle est partie car elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus à s'en faire pour ma carapace. »

« Je ne suis pas une carapace ! Je suis Nev ! Ce corps est le mien ! Ce corps et cet esprit ! Compris ? Alors ne t'avises pas d'y toucher ! »

_Comment faire pour que cette voix s'arrêter ? Je serre le pendentif au point de me le planter légèrement dans la main. AIE ! Ça fait mal cette saleté et … pendentif ? Pourquoi ?_

_Le pendentif. Je l'avais complètement oublié depuis le début ! Maintenant, il était temps de l'user ! Alors que j'ai la main gardée dessus, je commence à cligner des yeux. Quelque chose est bizarre avec le pendentif. Je veux y insuffler mes pouvoirs et je n'ai aucune difficulté. Le souci ? C'est qu'il résonne différemment par rapport à auparavant._

« Le pouvoir d'Harsia est puissant, terriblement puissant. Quel être sensé crée t-il une personne plus forte que lui-même ? »

_Le Créateur. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de la naissance de la déesse Harsia et sûrement de tellement d'autres femmes-pokémon et aussi des humains. Le Créateur de ce monde peut-être ? Je me le demande alors que la voix reprend :_

« Capable de manipuler tous les éléments, capable de régner sur la Terre, la Mer et le Ciel. Capable de tout dominer d'une main de fer mais aussi d'aimer d'une main de velours. Elle est l'incarnation de la perfection, de celle qui devait me remplacer. »

« BON SANG ! Mais j'arrive pas à la toucher ! Ton temps ne marche pas ou quoi ? Dénialka ? »_ hurle Giréléna alors que je l'entends à peine._

« Je veux bien mais même ainsi, tu n'as pas vu ? Ça ne dure que qu'une infime durée et elle est déjà bien ailleurs ! J'y arrive pas ! Elle est trop forte ! »

« Et moi, je peux créer toutes les petites dimensions pour que nos coups soient transférés, rien n'y fait malheureusement. J'arrive pas, j'y arrive pas ! »

_Les trois cousines continuent de lutter du mieux qu'elles le peuvent mais elles ont aussi leurs limites malheureusement. Alors que je finis de concentrer mes pouvoirs dans le pendentif, je pousse un petit gémissement plaintif … puis de plaisir ?_

_Je ressens une douce chaleur qui m'envahit à cet instant. C'est si bon et si plaisant. Je me sens rassuré et protégé, comme auparavant. Je regarde l'arme qui apparaît dans mes mains. C'est une belle lame. Une épée comme j'en avais auparavant. C'est le pendentif qui m'a donné cette arme, c'est ce que je dois noter._

_Mais je crois que je viens d'attirer l'attention de Rékiazy. Pour la première fois, elle paraît réellement surprise avant de traverser les trois cousines, des déchirures se faisant voir à leurs ailes ainsi que de nombreuses entailles. Elles s'écroulent au sol, comme si depuis le départ, la femme-Rayquaza n'avait jamais cherché à se battre sérieusement._

« Oh ? Est-ce que tu es enfin prêt à te battre maintenant, Nev ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à mon pendentif depuis qu'elle l'a touché mais il y a unique chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai le moyen de te stopper ! »

« Voyons voir cela tout de suite. »_ me souffle t-elle avant de me donner un coup de queue dans le ventre, me projetant en arrière. Le coup est rude et je me retrouve à rouler sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de m'arrêter en plantant l'épée dans le sol. Même si je n'ai qu'une infime chance, je dois me raccrocher à ça ! Mais Rékiazy … pourquoi est-ce que cette femme-pokémon est-elle prête à suivre Harsia ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle a cette force !_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Bien trop forte

**Chapitre 19 : Bien trop forte**

« Voyons voir ce que cette lame vaut. »

« Le gros problème n'est pas cette lame mais si tu es capable de m'atteindre. »

_Elle marque un point et il est difficile de la contredire. Néanmoins, je veux tenter ma chance. Je réfléchis à une lame de vent avant de donner un coup dans le vide en sa direction. Aussitôt, elle fait un mouvement pour se retrouver à côté. Oh … bien ce que je pensais. La trace au sol ne laisse planer aucun doute sur ce que je viens d'accomplir._

« Tu sais au moins la manier. Il ne reste plus grand chose donc à atteindre, non ? »

_Elle se répète mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas rassurée maintenant. Je peux réussir à la battre ! Il faut vraiment juste que j'arrive à la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ! Me dire que ce n'est pas impossible ! C'est ça que je veux croire et espérer ! Je n'ai aucune autre idée en tête à l'heure actuelle ! Si j'y arrive, je pourrais alors me convaincre._

« Tu y es presque, oui. Tu y es presque. »

_Elle continue de me parler comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant. C'est exaspérant ! Vraiment exaspérant ! Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je vais lui montrer les bonnes manières ! Elle va vite comprendre qui je suis réellement ! Non._

_Je dois rester calme et serein. Tout cela a juste pour but de me provoquer et de me faire commettre une effroyable erreur. J'ai mon arme maintenant. A partir de là, rien ne m'est impossible si je décide de faire attention au moindre de mes mouvements._

_Je la sens qui est maintenant très proche de moi mais je n'ai pas fermé les yeux. Même si je ne peux pas arrêter ses mouvements, il faudrait que j'arrive à les suivre. Mais même cela, ça me semble impossible. Mon autre solution consiste à les prévoir. Je fais un mouvement rapide sur la gauche avec mon arme mais Rékiazy l'esquive._

« Ton cerveau n'est pas capable de ce que tu veux essayer. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. »

« On va me laisser essayer quand même avant de me dire ce qui est possible ou non. Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« La confiance est absurde si tu n'as rien pour peser sur la balance à côté. »

« De bien belles paroles mais on sent la pointe d'inquiétude dans ta voix. Tu as finalement compris que j'ai l'arme pour pouvoir t'atteindre. Et tu me crains maintenant ! »

« Hahaha. Amusant, vraiment très amusant. Soit. Tu pensais que je me déplaçais vite, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, changeons de rythme. »

_Je n'entends même plus le bruit de sa queue qui rampe. Ce n'est pas un mirage ou autre, je n'ai aucune explication sur ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression que tout se brouille autour de moi. Cette vitesse ? Elle n'était pas encore à son maximum ? Je veux que ça soit une plaisanterie ! Je vois que ça soit une plaisanterie et rien d'autre !_

« Il te faut saisir la différence de puissance. »

_Je ne dois pas abandonner. Je sais ce qu'elle fait ! Elle veut juste jouer avec mes nerfs, me faire craquer pour que j'abandonne tout ça mais je ne tomberai pas dans le piège ! Je peux me battre ! Je veux me battre ! Giréléna et les autres sont meurtries. Elles ne peuvent plus lutter. Et je ne parle même pas des soldats et des femmes-pokémon.  
><em>

_Une seule femme-pokémon est responsable de tout ça alors que les précédentes, elles nous donnaient du mal sans pour autant être extrêmement difficiles. C'est que la différence est beaucoup trop grande cette fois. Auparavant, je pouvais dominer aisément ou presque. Mais là ? Je peux faire quoi ? Je ne vais pas obtenir des pouvoirs divins en claquant des doigts !_

« Pourtant, ma carapace les possède déjà. »

« Et si tu me parlais directement ? Tu sais que j'ai un nom, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu peux l'utiliser plutôt que de vouloir jouer à la personne mystérieuse. »

« Mais il n'est pas encore apte à cela. Il n'a pas décidé de tout abandonner pour y arriver. Il faut qu'il abandonner son humanité, son corps d'homme-pokémon … pour pouvoir tout utiliser. Pour être un être capable de lutter contre la déesse Harsia. »

« Bon, au final, c'est mieux que tu ne parles pas, je vais me débrouiller. »

_Je lui rétorque cela alors que je n'attends aucune réponse de sa part. De toute façon, c'est le mieux car oui, il me fatigue. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Autant l'ignorer complètement. Mais bon, en même temps, ça ne sera pas suffisant et ça ne m'aide pas._

_Posséder des pouvoirs divins ? Moi ? Parce que le Créateur est en moi ? Mais surtout, en vue des sacrifices nécessaires, je préfère éviter ça. Mon but est de vivre et de former une belle et heureuse famille avec Giréléna et Gilitée, pas de mourir en héros pour qu'elles me pleurent._

« Faire pleurer ma fille, je serais abominable. Je refuse ça ! Il en est hors de question ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais il semblerait que tu sois en introspection avec toi-même. Il serait alors plus que bête de te déranger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Ça ne vous concerne pas ! »

« Il faut donc éviter de le crier à voix haute, tu ne crois pas ? Et je remarque que tu me vouvoies à nouveau. Est-ce la crainte ou la peur ? »

« Aucune des deux. Vous vous faites des illusions et je vais vite vous ramener sur le droit chemin qui mène à la mort. »

_Je parle beaucoup car je cherche une solution pour la combattre. Malheureusement, pour le moment, je n'en ait aucune en tête, c'est bien ça qui est ennuyeux. Mais je vais bien finir par en trouver une et à partir de là, j'arriverai alors à la battre. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps et de patience. Mais combien en ai-je dans les deux cas ? Si je perds patience, cela va causer ma perte. Si je perds du temps, cela me causera des pertes. Voilà tout._

« Cela devient un peu lassant, néanmoins, Nev. Je pense que je vais commencer à tuer des personnes proches. Sais-tu que je peux me déplacer à une telle vitesse que je peux tuer tes compagnons restés en arrière et revenir sans même que tu ne le remarques ? »

« Ne t'avises même pas de faire ça. Tu penses qu'avec tes menaces, tu arriveras à ... »

« Premier cadeau de ma part. » _me dit-elle en me coupant la parole. Elle jette quelque chose au sol avant que je ne cligne des yeux. C'est quoi ça ? Un alvéole ?_

« Où est-ce que tu as récupéré ça ? C'est … attends ... »

« Oh, je n'ai pas réellement fait attention. J'ai attaqué la première femme-pokémon que j'ai trouvé. Visiblement, cela ne faut pas bien difficile, elle en avait tellement. Tiens, il y a encore un peu de miel de son côté. »

« NINY ! Tu as touché à Niny ?! »

« Hum. Et maintenant, je pense que cela doit appartenir à la femme-Leviator, non ? »

E_lle continue de me jeter des écailles au sol. C'est la queue de Migacirpy ? Qu'elle commence pas à jouer avec moi car sinon, ça va vraiment très mal finir. Je me mets à haleter alors qu'elle croise les bras, enjouée par ce qu'elle voit._

« Cela me fait penser. Il y a aussi une femme-Gardevoir qui est avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je lui extirpes ses cornes. »

« JE T'EN EMPÊCHERAIS ! »

« Oh ? Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire cela ? En claquant des dents ? »

_En les lui faisant ravaler ! Je pousse un cri de rage et me jette sur elle, prêt à l'exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Quitte à ce que je me retrouve déchiqueté après ce combat ! Je n'aurai peut-être pas combattu Harsia mais au moins, cette garce sera morte !_

« Lassant … bien trop lassant. Et beaucoup trop lent aussi. »

_Un coup de queue me frappe en plein saut, me renvoyant au sol alors qu'elle est finalement près de moi. Elle me regarde d'une façon bien moins amusée. Elle ne plaisante plus ?_

« La conviction commence enfin à être bonne mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Oh, je sais ce que je vais faire. Tu as une fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne t'avises même pas de la toucher ! »

_Je veux crier cela mais ce n'est pas qui vient de prononcer ces paroles. Giréléna ? Celle-ci vient d'apparaître dans un nuage de fumée derrière Rékiazy. Celle-ci esquive la griffe de ma future femme avec une étrange facilité mais voilà que Giréléna est encore derrière elle._

« Enfin ? Cela devient bien plus intéressant maintenant. »

« LES AUTRES CONNES, JE M'EN FOUS ! MAIS MA FILLE, JAMAIS ! »

« Oh ? Et ton futur mari, s'il sera encore en vie, tu n'y tiens pas ? »

« NEV SURVIVRA ! JE LE SAIS ! JE VAIS TE CREVER ! »

_Je ressemble vraiment à ça ? Je croyais que Giréléna était dans un sale état. En fait, elle l'est mais elle a la force et la rage de se battre. C'est impressionnant de la voir et … wow ? Je rêve ou alors, elle est vraiment en train de rattraper Rékiazy ?_

_C'EST LE CAS ! Je pousse un cri de surprise avant de voir Giréléna qui touche et percute Rékiazy, son visage tenu dans sa griffe. Le long corps cylindrique de la femme-Rayquaza ronge le sol, emmené par Giréléna qui continue d'hurler :_

« Je vais faire de ta vie un vrai cauchemar ! Si tu t'avises de toucher à ma fille, quitte à ce que j'en crève, je reviendrai, ENCORE ! ET ENCORE ! ENCORE ! »

_Elle est complètement déchaînée, on dirait. Je ferais bien de l'arrêter mais je n'en ressens pas le courage. En fait, je ne veux pas l'arrêter, je veux plutôt l'aider. Si avec cette force que ma future femme possède peut réussir à l'atteindre, je le peux aussi !_

_Je ne sais pas de quels pouvoirs divins parle le Créateur en moi mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai sous la main ! Ou plutôt DANS la main. Mon épée ! Je me concentre et voilà qu'un grand sourire illumine mon visage._

« Vraiment ? Je peux faire ça avec toi ? Comme quoi. »

_L'épée est recouverte d'une aura gelée, signe que j'utilise le froid. Je sais que Rékiazy en est particulièrement peu friande mais c'est pour ça que je vais le lui en faire goûter ! Je m'élance au niveau des deux femmes-pokémon pour pouvoir les atteindre._

« Il me semble nécessaire de te rappeler quelques petites conditions pour que tu comprennes la situation, Giréléna. Faire du zèle n'est guère bon. »

_Voilà qu'elle reprend le dessus sur Giréléna. Mais c'est un monstre ! Ce n'est qu'une saleté de monstre ! Elle est imbattable ou quoi ? Même si je ne vois que d'infimes blessures sur son visage, je sais qu'elle n'est pas immortelle ou incassable ! Elle est possible à battre ! Elle a été blessée légèrement par Giréléna !_

_Mais maintenant, c'est l'inverse qui se produit. Leurs positions sont échangées, Rékiazy est sur Giréléna et lui fait subir la même chose mais à une puissance bien plus grande et dévastatrice. Je vais la stopper !_

« Lent, ce n'est pas suffisant. C'est beaucoup trop lent. »

« La ferme, le Créateur ! Ce n'est pas de toi dont … non attends. Ce n'est pas lui ? Rygagagi ? Pardon mais … pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Je le sais bien. »

« Non, je parle de moi … et donc indirectement de toi. Je suis fatiguée. »

« Reposes-toi alors. Tu en as assez fait. Je sais que toi et tes sœurs, vous faites le maximum pour moi. Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de vous reposer après tout le boulot abattu par ma faute. Je m'excuse à ce sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas cela, pas cela du tout. Rékiazy n'a jamais été une femme aussi odieuse. Il y a quelque chose qui me déplaît dans ses actes. Et je n'aime pas que l'on me déplaise. Des fois, je peux ignorer tout cela mais d'autres moments, par contre ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de préparer ou de faire ? »

« Oh, tu vas bien voir pour une fois, mes sœurs sont d'accord avec moi. Enfin, non, elles le sont souvent dès qu'il s'agit de toi. Certaines limites doivent être franchies et je crois que Rékiazy vient aussi de les dépasser pour certaines d'entre elles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter ? Enfin, désolé, je n'ai pas le temps mais si Giréléna va jusqu'à agir de la sorte, je dois faire de mon côté ! J'y vais aussi ! On en parlera plus tard ! Mais il sera sûrement trop tard pour Rékiazy ! »

« Oh que oui, il va être trop tard. Trop tard pour elle … pour qu'elle comprenne tout cela. »

_Rygagagi a un ton qui ne me plaît que moyennement. Il faut dire que je le trouve un peu sinistre et sombre, ce qui ne colle pas du tout avec le caractère de la demoiselle que je connais habituellement. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne chose._

« Tiens donc, voilà donc ton prince charmant qui arrive pour tenter de te sauver. N'est-ce pas attendrissant, Giréléna ? Tes cousines sont déjà hors de combat, toi-même, avec toute la volonté du monde, tu ne peux me combattre. »

« Et peut-être que si je m'en mêle, tu vas changer d'avis ? »

_Rékiazy ne me répond pas alors qu'elle relève finalement le visage de Giréléna. Ma belle femme-Giratina ! Son visage est tuméfié et entaillé de partout ! Elle s'est déchaînée sur elle ? Alors qu'elle s'apprête à me l'envoyer, un éclair travers le décor à l'horizontal, passant juste à côté du corps qu'elle me projette._

_Des écailles volent dans tous les sens avant que le corps ne tombe lourdement à quelques centimètres de moi. Je … Giréléna. Giréléna. Elle est allongée sur le sol, son corps respirant faiblement. Sa superbe queue dont elle était si fière, la chair nue est maintenant visible en de nombreux endroits. Je l'entends qui sanglote, la tête baissée vers le sol, bredouillant :_

« Me regarde pas, Nev. Me regarde pas ! »

« Giréléna. Attends, je vais te soigner …

« NE T'APPROCHES SURTOUT PAS DE MOI ! »_ me hurle t-elle dessus._

« Oh ? Pour une Reine, se mettre à pleurer de la sorte est bien laid. » _chuchote la femme-Rayquaza à nos oreilles alors qu'elle est près de nous. Je la vois qui lève le pied pour écraser la tête de Giréléna mais ma main gauche l'en empêche. Les esprits élémentaires sont là !_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Achever ce combat

**Chapitre 20 : Achever ce combat**

_Je ne sais pas ce qui pousse cette femme-pokémon à se comporter de la sorte mais je ne la laisserais pas faire. Je ne la laisserais plus faire. Je vais juste la fracasser et ensuite …_

« Nev, nous nous en allons. Ça sera sûrement notre dernier combat. »

« Rygagagi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes exactement ? Dernier combat ? Vous en aller ? Où ? »

« Combattre Rékiazy. Elle a décidé de nous mettre en colère, nous, les esprits élémentaires. Elle sait donc à quoi s'attendre. Les filles, on y va. »

_Une perte de pouvoir, deux pertes de pouvoir, trois et enfin quatre. Je me retrouve complètement dépossédé alors que quatre formes apparaissent autour de moi. Mon problème ? C'est que les quatre font la même taille adulte. J'ai juste le temps de les voir de dos que déjà, elles entourent Rékiazy._

« Oh ? Vous avez remarqué qu'il était incapable de me battre et vous avez décidé d'en sortir ? Par contre, autant Rygagagi, cela est explicable, autant vous trois … ça l'est beaucoup moins. Pourquoi êtes -vous donc adultes ? »

« Oh. Tu sais bien que je suis leur grande sœur. En tant que tel, il est alors normal qu'une grande sœur épaule ses petites sœurs non ? En leur confiant quelques pouvoirs qui vont les aider. Mais ce n'est pas permanent et après, une très grande fatigue va nous envahir, de quoi nous faire dormir pour quelques jours au minimum. »

« Oh ? Et si je vous propose un sommeil éternel ? »

« Je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide mais visiblement, les temps changent et les personnes font de même. Maintenant, on va ... »

« LAISSEZ-MOI LA ! » _crie-je de toutes mes forces. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder la beauté féminine des quatre esprits élémentaires. Je saute pour atterrir au beau milieu du cercle qu'elles ont formé pour bloquer Rékiazy, commençant à donner des coups d'épées dans le vide tout en espérant l'atteindre._

« Inutile. Inutile et ... »

_Elle se tait une nouvelle fois avant de regarder son bras gauche. Celui-ci est parcouru par le gel avant qu'une voix féminine, bien adulte mais toujours un peu candide s'exclame :_

« Ah ben non, pour stopper les gens qui vont trop vite, il faut les geler complètement ! Vas-y Nev ! Moi je suis toute à toi ! »

« Géréci, on dit toute avec toi. » _soupire Stelireg. Même si sa voix à elle aussi a mué, le petit éclat métallique se fait toujours entendre._

« Nous devrions plutôt nous mêler de ce combat. » _murmure une troisième voix. J'ai toujours du mal avec la voix de Rigorek mais je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre à ce sujet. Elle est spéciale, vraiment spéciale et loin d'être déplaisante._

_Elles veulent m'épauler dans ce combat ? Je ne vais pas refuser de l'aide. Je sais juste que je dois éviter les différentes attaques et aussi de les blesser. Mes coups de lames se font plus précises à chaque instant et je remarque que Rékiazy ne semble plus pouvoir se déplacer à une aussi vive allure qu'auparavant. Est-ce qu'elle fatigue ? Ou alors il y a autre chose ?_

« Non, Nev ! Ne pense à rien ! Sois juste prêt à mourir et à tout perdre ! »

_Rygagagi me crie cela avant de frapper Rékiazy au bras, créant un cratère dans le sol malgré la parade de la femme-Rayquaza. Prêt à mourir et à tout perdre ? Si je ne suis pas apte à imaginer cela, je ne peux pas alors espérer trouver la force de perdre Rékiazy ?_

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur de blesser tes compagnons voire qu'ils disparaissent. Le plus important est-ce que tu as vécu avec eux. »

_Stélireg prend aussi la parole alors que je tente de comprendre où tout cela veut m'emmener. La demoiselle-pokémon utilise ses mains de métal, les modifiant en griffes pour s'en prendre aussi à la queue de la femme-Rayquaza._

« Personne n'est immortel. Chacun va mourir un jour ou l'autre mais alors renaîtra ! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas apprécier les instants présents. Moi, toute façon, je veux rester avec toi tout le temps, Nev ! Tout le temps, tout le temps ! »

_Difficile d'ignorer les paroles de la petite Géréci. Je me contente de sourire alors qu'elle crache un souffle de glace sur la longue queue de la femme-Rayquaza. Il semblerait qu'elle veuille tenter de ralentir ses mouvements, ce qui est une excellente chose._

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Nev. Je suis heureuse de te connaître.C'est pourquoi je me bats contre Rékiazy, quitte à outrepasser mes limites. Si mon corps doit être brisé, je saurais alors que c'est en ayant fait mon maximum. »

_C'est ce que je me tues à me répéter ! Mais c'est Rigorek qui prononce ces paroles qui normalement devraient sortir de ma bouche. Elle est si pure. Oui, je la trouve pure alors que je vois des mains de pierre qui emprisonnent Rékiazy._

« Vraiment, vous devenez agaçantes. Et je ne parle pas du soi-disant héros. »

_Le sol se met à trembler de plus en plus alors que je vois les mains de pierre qui se fissurent et se brisent mais aussitôt, d'autres mains en sortant aussitôt. Un coup de poing de la part de Rygagagi sur la face de Rékiazy et celle-ci a la tête qui tourne, se tuméfiant sur le coup._

« Oh ? Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire ? Tu ne me paraissais pas si idiote pourtant, non ? »

« Tu peux déclarer tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Qu'espères-tu démontrer par là ? Ton intelligence ? Tes connaissances ? J'ai choisi la voie que je désire et ce n'est pas des êtres comme vous, qui n'ont pas pour but de me tuer, qui arriveront à me faire détourner de cette voie. Puisque tu aimes me frapper, à moi de faire de même alors ! »

_BOOM ! J'entends comme une explosion alors que je vois la tête de Rékiazy qui a percuté celle de Rygagagi. Sa queue est couverte de gel et emprisonnée par des mains de pierre._

« On va voir si vous êtes prêts à cela. »

_Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir. Je loge l'épée de glace dans sa queue avant de pousser un cri pour me donner du courage. L'arme s'insère profondément dans l'appendice alors que je commence un mouvement pour agrandir la plaie en remontant jusqu'à elle. Rékiazy a ses yeux dorés rivés vers moi, semblant furieuse pendant quelques secondes avant que ses mains ne se mettent à se mouvoir._

« Vous l'aurez décidé tous les cinq ! »

_Des éclairs, des flammes, des pics de glace, je vois un peu tout qui se forme autour de ses mains avant qu'elle ne décide de projeter tous les éléments qu'elle maîtrise autour d'elle. Néanmoins, je ne recule pas ! Je ne peux pas reculer ! Et je vois que les quatre esprits élémentaires font de même ! Elles continent leurs attaques tandis que moi-même, je remonte mon arme. J'extirpe ma lame de sa queue, la pointant en direction de son cœur, prêt à en conclure une bonne fois pour toutes malgré mes blessures._

_La bouche de Rékiazy s'ouvre en ma direction, une forte lueur s'y trouvant à l'intérieur. Ca va faire mal ? Ca va faire très mal ! Je me rappelle une attaque de ce genre mais je n'y accorde AUCUNE importance ! Je me retrouve auréolé par une forte lueur, sentant ma peau qui se déchire sous l'attaque et qui tente de me faire reculer._

_Mais mon arme se loge dans la poitrine de Rékiazy. J'arrive encore à bouger un alors que je me concentre. Des pieux de glace sortent de l'intégralité de son corps, la trouant de l'intérieur avant que je ne tombe en arrière. Pas peur … de mourir. _

« Est-ce que je dois faire la même pour vous ? »

_Rékiazy ? J'entends sa voix rieuse alors que j'ai les yeux ouverts. Elle s'envole vers les cieux car les quatre femmes-golems sont à mes côtés, accroupies ou à genoux. Je vais mal ? Je vais vraiment … très mal. Mais pas autant que ce que Giréléna a subi._

« Nev ? Réponds-nous. Tu nous entends ? Tu nous entends ? »

_Maintenant qu'elle le dit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les cinq sens en bouillie. Mais bon, je suis encore conscient alors que Rékiazy a le corps dans un sale état elle aussi. Les demoiselles-golems, quant à elles, vont bien._

« Tant mieux, oui, tant mieux, oui, vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément réjouissant, Nev. Tu est presque mort, allongé au sol. » _murmure Rygagagi alors que je passe faiblement une main sur mon crâne._

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression … que tout cela était inutile ? »

« Ça ne l'est pas. Ça lui a fait rentré un peu de bon sens dans le crâne. Et ne t'en fait pas, on va s'occuper de terminer ce travail à ta place. »

« Vous vouliez peut-être plutôt dire le commencer, non ? »

_La voix est encore en train de se moquer de nous. Cela l'amuse et la divertie de nous voir peine de la sorte. Pour ma part, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. Mais surtout, son corps, sa queue que j'ai entaillée salement, elle est en train de se régénérer ? Et pareil pour la blessure dans la poitrine. Elle a rien du tout ?_

« De la régénération ultra rapide ? »

« Et vous pensiez donc pouvoir me battre ? Il est vrai que vous êtes puissants, très puissants, surtout si vous y mettez les moyens. Vous voir vous battre jusqu'à la mort, n'est-ce pas splendide ? N'est-ce pas superbe ? N'est-ce pas magnifique ? »

_Elle redescend peu à peu alors que les femmes-golems sont autour de moi comme pour me protéger. Je serai pathétique si j'accepte qu'elles me sauvent de la sorte. Je commence à chercher à me relever mais soudainement, mon corps se sent bien mieux. J'entends des petits cris de surprise autour de moi alors que je peux me redresser correctement._

« Réveil un peu tardif, on va dire, non ? Mais si vous comprenez que vous n'obtiendrez rien sans rien sacrifier, je pense alors que vous avez toutes vos chances. »

« Tu essaies de te retourner contre la déesse Harsia ? Tu crois qu'après tout ce que tu as fait, je vais te laisser t'en sortir vivante ? »

« Oh ? Me retourner contre elle ? Hahaha mais tu te trompes lourdement. Je ne me retourne pas contre elle, loin de là. Comme tu dois le savoir, dans ce monde, rien n'est tout blanc, rien n'est tout noir, il y a tellement de parcelles de gris. »

« Qu'est-ce que … AH ! GIRELENA ! »

_Je ne me préoccupe pas le moins du monde de l'autre diablesse ! Giréléna ! Je cours aussitôt vers la femme-Giratina qui est toujours allongée sur le sol, visage contre ce dernier. Je tente de la secouer mais aucune réaction. Je la pousse doucement jusqu'à voir son visage. Pfiou ! Il a retrouvé toute sa beauté et sa splendeur. Je commence à l'embrasser tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux et me dise :_

« Oh ? Tu as tout de suite compris où je voulais en venir ? Comme c'est étrange de ta part. Etrange et surprenant, oui. »

« Tes blessures ne sont plus là. Tu as vu ? Je suis content … de savoir que tu vas bien. »

_Je la presse dans mes bras du mieux que je le peux. Une minute, une minute, c'est tout ce que je demande pour elle et moi. Ensuite, je repartirai pour comprendre la situation mais aussi me préparer à ce qui m'attends._

« On dirait que tu ne veux pas me lâcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Gâches pas tout, s'il te plaît. Tais-toi, Giréléna et profites-en un peu. »_ lui chuchote-je une nouvelle fois avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Sa queue commence à m'enserrer mais je fais tout pour garder un peu de place pour pouvoir m'échapper. Finalement, la minute s'écoule et je me libère à contrecœur, retournant auprès de Rékiazy qui reste en face des autres.._

« Bon bon bon, visiblement, tout le monde est en pleine forme ? C'est dommage puisqu'Harsia ne vous laissera pas en vie. »

« Rékiazy ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! »_ hurle une voix coupant ciel et terre._

« Oh, visiblement, elle est déjà au courant de mon petit tour. Ah, même pas une minute pour me faire étreindre par un beau jeune homme. »

_Elle pousse un soupir avant de rigoler. Je dois faire quoi ? L'attaquer ? Non, elle n'a plus d'intention belliqueuse. Elle reprend d'une voix calme et lente :_

« Bon bon bon, bonne chance, n'est-ce pas ? Encore que pour ma part, dans toute cette histoire, j'ai décidé de rester neutre. »

« Neutre ? Tu te fous de nous ? Surtout après ce que tu as fait ? »

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien put faire ? Je me le demande. A vous de le découvrir. »  
><em><br>Après ces quelques paroles, plus aucune trace de sa présence. Même en regardant à gauche et à droite, je n'arrive pas à la voir. Je ne sais guère où elle est passée. Mais je vai bien finir par le découvrir plus tard. Le plus important, c'est ce malaise que je commence à ressentir. Une présence arrive à toute allure vers nous. Une présence étouffante et écrasante._

« Si je lui mettrais la main dessus, je lui ferais alors goûter à une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais d'abord, il faut que je vous extermine. »

_La voix se rapproche en même temps que la présence. J'aperçois un halo de lumière qui m'emporte subitement sans même que je ne puisse réagir, la voix reprenant :_

« Je n'aime pas les êtres insignifiants. Nul ne viendra nous déranger pendant que je te combattrais, Nev ! Je prendrai mon temps à exterminer cette carapace et ce qui s'y trouve à l'intérieur. Créateur ! Père ! Dieu ! Mew ... »

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu le nom de ma race. »

_Et voilà que la voix du Créateur parle en moi ! Comme si ça ne me suffisait pas ? Où est-ce que je suis ? J'ai l'impression de flotter dans les airs mais en même temps de pouvoir marcher librement, sans aucune contrainte ou autre._

« NEV ! NEV ! Où est-ce que tu es ? NEV ! »_ crie la voix de Giréléna, Harsia reprenant :_

« Cette petite sotte de femme-pokémon pense pouvoir te trouver là où nous sommes. Ah … Ah … Ah … Je me doutais que ces idiotes de femmes-pokémon seraient incapables de vous arrêter. Mais que même Rékiazy décide d'en faire qu'à sa tête ? Ah ... »

_J'entends la voix exaspérée de la déesse Harsia mais je ne la vois guère. Puis finalement, deux yeux roses et verts sont en en face de moi, à quelques centimètres au grand maximum. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle m'aurait tué ? Je recule subitement, mes yeux finissant par s'habituer finalement au décor autour de moi. Je suis où ? Encore dans un autre espace ?_


	21. Chapitre 21 : La Haine de ce monde

**Chapitre 21 : La haine de ce monde**

« Créateur. Vous voilà à nouveau devant moi après tout ce temps. »

« Pas besoin de parler, il ne vous écoutera pas, déesse Harsia. Il adore s'adresser à moi mais de façon à ce qu'il se parle à lui-même. Il a l'air complètement déglingué. »

« N'insulte pas le Créateur ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire ! Compris ? Je te refuse ce droit que tu tentes de t'administrer ! Compris ? HORS DE QUESTION ! »

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'emporte sur le fait que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que le Créateur est un imbécile mais qu'importe, je me mets en position de défense. Maintenant qu'elle est proche, je peux comprendre à quel point elle a tout d'une déesse. C'est si différent de ce que je voyais dans mes rêves à l'époque, totalement différent._

« La carapace qui est formée autour de toi m'aurait normalement indifféré mais après tous les efforts établis pour arriver jusqu'à moi, je ne me priverais pas de la punir. »

« Venez donc, déesse Harsia, je vais vous montrer comment j'applique vos leçons. »

_Je fais un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ses leçons, ses principes, ses états d'âme, tout est mauvais en elle, tout est particulièrement mauvais. C'est la seule chose que je dois noter face à la déesse Harsia. Celle-ci n'a pas bougé de sa position alors que je continue d'entendre Giréléna qui crie de toutes ses forces pour que je puisse lui indiquer où je suis. Je ne détourne pas mon visage de la déesse Harsia, celle-ci se rapprochant de moi :_

« Je dois te détruire … puis ensuite extirper le Créateur et l'annihiler définitivement. »

« Une seule question me taraude : pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir fait auparavant ? Surtout que vous en aviez les capacités, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je me retrouve couché au sol, sur le ventre, comme en position de soumission face à la déesse Harsia. Celle-ci a posé son pied sur ma tête, cherchant à l'écraser avant de dire :_

« Tu n'es qu'un rebut. Pourquoi poses-tu des questions sur des sujets qui ne te concernent pas ? Hum ? C'est vrai que tu n'as plus Dyrkri en toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Car je suis la personne que vous utilisez depuis le début ! Le corps que le Créateur possède depuis des générations ! »

« Et tu crois que cela te donne des droits ? Tu n'es rien, rien du tout ! »

_Elle tente de m'écraser une nouvelle fois mais je me téléporte pour mettre de la distance par rapport à elle. Son pied s'enfonce dans le sol alors qu'elle me fixe de ses yeux roses et verts._

« Petit impertinent. Je ressens un vide en toi. Les esprits élémentaires ne sont plus là, n'est-ce pas ? Je me disais bien que j'ai eut vent de leurs forces face à Rékiazy. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle a été défaite pendant un bref instant. »

« Et qu'elle a décidé de vous trahir, comme tous les autres. Répondez ! »

« ASSEZ ! JE N'AI PAS A M'EXPLIQUER ! »

_Cette décharge de rage et de violence me rend presque nauséeux. Lorsqu'elle exprime ses sentiments, j'ai l'impression d'affronter une bourrasque et une tempête. C'est donc ça ce qu'est réellement la déesse Harsia ?_

« Rékiazy ! Explique ton geste et je te laisserai la vie sauve ! POURQUOI ?! »

« Oh ? Tout simplement car je l'ai décidé. J'ai envie de voir si enfin, la Créateur va décider de t'arrêter ou non. Après tout, tout cela est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela a commencé à cause de son départ. C'est à lui alors de te stopper ! Mais si tu gagnes, tu peux être sûre et certaine que je continuerai à te suivre comme auparavant. »

« Petite peste, tu verras ce que tu subiras quand j'en aurai terminé avec lui ! »

_Je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent mais si j'entends la voix de Rékiazy, cela veut dire qu'il est possible d'avoir un contact avec l'extérieur. A partir de là, cela veut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances et que je ne dois pas perdre plus de temps !_

_Je peux avoir de l'aide de Giréléna et des autres ! Mais en même temps, je n'en veux pas. La déesse Harsia, je dois la combattre mais seul ! Elle ne m'a pas encore réellement attaqué et inversement. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Avant qu'elle ne déchaîne ses attaques sur moi. Je ne connais presque rien de sa façon de se battre. Je ne suis pas prêt à livrer bataille contre elle mais … je dois pourtant rester sur mes gardes et me protéger._

« Puis, si ça permet de rendre un peu tout cela plus intéressant, on ne ve pas se plaindre non ? Harsia, tu crois que je n'avais pas saisi ton manège ? »

« Continue donc de parler et je te briserai alors, morceau par morceau. »

« Oh, je vois, je vois, c'est un secret. Mais bon, nous savons aussi bien l'une que l'autre pourquoi est-ce qu'il est ici ! Tu n'as qu'à foncer ! »

« NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE, REKIAZY ! » _hurle la déesse Harsia. Là, je commence à être vraiment perdu par rapport à tout ça. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe dans le fond._

_Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne m'attarde pas trop sur le sujet si je ne veux pas avoir de trop gros problèmes sur le dos. Disons que déjà, de base, ce n'est pas bien simple mais si en plus, ça commence à s'accumuler, je sens que je n'irai pas bien loin._

« Et si vous nous faisiez quitter cette dimension, déesse Harsia ? Vous voudriez que je serve d'exemple à ce monde, non ? »

« Ne t'avise pas de me conseiller, Nev ! »

« Oh ? Moi ? Je ne ferai guère cela, déesse Harsia. Vous êtes assez grande et déifique pour comprendre ce qui est bon et mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes parfaite non ? »

« Ces insinuations et moqueries commencent à être agaçantes. »

_Mais je vois qu'elle a vite retrouvé son calme. Elle claque des doigts alors que je me retrouve dans les airs avec elle en face. En baissant les yeux, je peux apercevoir Giréléna et les autres. Presque aussitôt, Giréléna fonce vers moi mais se retrouve face à un mur translucide._

« Il est vrai que les autres pourront voir ta défaite, Créateur. »

« Je ne suis pas le Créateur et je ne le serai jamais. »_ réplique-je en serrant le pendentif entre mes mains. Je vois ses yeux qui se posent dessus._

« Qu'importe ce que tu prétends être, je connais la vérité et je me satisferais de celle-ci. »

« Alors ne cherchez pas le dialogue si vous n'êtes pas prête à vous ouvrir. »

« NEV ! NEV ! Réponds-moi ! Laisses-moi rentrer ! Je vais lui éclater sa face ! »

_Giréléna s'énerve et s'emporte, frappant de toutes ses forces contre ce mur translucide alors qu'Harsia a le sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce que le combat réellement bientôt commencer ? Je me le demande alors que je suis concentré sur elle._

_Je dois mettre de la force dans ce pendentif et imaginer alors ce que je vais faire. Alors seulement, je pourrais la combattre. Je possède une arme redoutable, capable de sceller mes adversaires … ou de les tuer. Je dois alors en profiter un maximum._

« Nev, pardonnes-nous. Nous n'avons pas eut le temps … de revenir en toi. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rygagagi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle comptait faire ça aussitôt. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eut le temps de souffler. »

« Nous aurions dût néanmoins réagir bien plus rapidement. »

_C'est vrai que sans elles, je me sens vide mais cela veut dire que je dois me débrouiller seul et sans que les autres ne se préoccupent de moi. J'ai les capacités pour battre Harsia ! C'est la seule chose que je dois inscrire dans ma tête !_

« Tu es en train de te dire que tu as une chance, même infime, de me battre. »

« Oh ? J'en suis même certain ! Il le faut pour stopper votre folie ! Pendant des millions et des millions d'années, vous avez agit comme vous le désiriez mais ... »

« Désirer ? J'ai agit comme ça ? Car j'en avais envie ? Car je le voulais ? »

_Un petit rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que je suis non-loin d'elle. Je suis prêt à agir car elle n'a pas apprécié mes paroles, je le sens parfaitement._

« Qu'est-ce qu'une créature éphémère sait à ce sujet ? Qu'est-ce qu'une créature éphémère prétend connaître maintenant ? Tu n'y connais rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Mais je veux bien des explications alors ? Si vous vous sentez le courage de me les donner mais cela n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes d'accord. »

« Ce Créateur, je vais le tuer. Même son corps d'emprunt est une plaie ! »

_Cela ne donne aucune réponse à mes questions, sauf sur le fait quelle veuille m'effacer de ce monde. Stop ! Assez ! Je me concentre et fais apparaître un maul entre mes mains. La déesse Harsia, je me demande si elle a une faiblesse réelle._

_Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne dois pas rêver. Si j'ai eut du mal avec Rékiazy alors que je connaissais ses forces et faiblesses, qu'est-ce que cela va être avec la déesse Harsia ? C'est comme ça que je dois envisager le tout et pas autrement !_

_Pas autrement … oui … comme ça et pas autrement. Le maul dans mes mains, je fixe la déesse Harsia qui n'a pas dérivé son regard depuis le début. J'ai fait de même malgré que je communiquai avec Rékiazy et les autres._

« Ce pendentif … est celui que j'ai crée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas. Et vous l'aviez oublié après l'avoir réparé. Dommage non ? C'est ce qui causera votre perte, déesse Harsia. Ne soyez pas trop déçue. »

« Décue ? Je suis déçue ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je ne peux pas être déçue ! Même avec cette arme, tu ne peux me battre ! »

_Elle exagère grandement car je suis sûr et certain de l'efficacité de ce que je fais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'arrive à la battre. Encore et encore ! Je m'approche d'elle et tente rapidement un coup de maul dans sa figure._

_Le coup la touche au visage mais rien ne se fait. Je peux remarquer que quelque chose a changé chez elle. Mon coup n'a presque fait aucun effet. Enfin, presque, aucun effet … j'ai l'impression d'avoir frappé dans le vide._

« Je suis la déesse Harsia, j'ai vécu pendant des millions d'années comme celle qui dirige ce monde, dicte ses règles et ses lois. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il suffit qu'un adulte à peine sorti de la puberté pour pouvoir m'atteindre ? »

_HEY ! Ca fait mal ça ! J'ai déjà une fille ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas lui dire ça alors que je suis concentré sur le fait que je n'ai pas réussi à la blesser. Est-ce qu'elle se bat d'une façon différente que nous ? Que moi ? Comment fait-elle ?_

_Je n'en ait aucune idée et pourtant, je dois rester concentré sur cela. Je fais un pas en reculant. Même si je suis dans le vide, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur le sol. La déesse Harsia rapproche son visage du mien._

« Même dans ces yeux, j'ai l'impression de voir le Créateur. A quel point est-ce que cette Copie a put-elle se rapprocher de l'original ? Il est en toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question ! Je ne me répéterais pas car je n'en voie pas le besoin ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Je suis là pour vous arrêter ! »

« Et si je disais que je veux tout arrêter et que je ne rayerai pas ce monde ? »

« Je ne vous croirais pas. Surtout après tous les méfaits accomplis. »

« Moi ? Accomplir tout cela ? Je n'ai rien fait personnellement. Vous êtes tous responsables, autant les uns que les autres, de ce qui se passe ici. »

_AH ! Elle tente de nous mettre tout ça sur le dos ? J'en étais sûr ! Ce n'est pas une véritable déesse ! Ce n'est qu'une parodie ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Tenant fermement mon maul, je le montre à Harsia avant de crier :_

« On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes, déesse Harsia ! Mettez-vous en garde car je ne vous ferais aucun cadeau dans ce combat ! Compris ? »

« Oh ? Et tu penses donc être capable de me tenir tête sans même chercher alors à m'affronter, c'est bien cela ? Est-ce que tu comprends à qui tu t'adresses ? »

« Simplement à une femme-pokémon que je dois arrêter absolument ! »

« Et que tu continues d'appeler déesse Harsia car tu espères que tout cela n'est qu'une illusion de ton esprit. Car tu aimerais que tout cela s'arrête. »

_Elle a peut-être raison mais même si mon cœur ne veut pas y croire, mon esprit est rationnel et sait que ce n'est plus possible. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière ! Nous n'avons fait que parler ! Maintenant, nous devons nous battre, elle et moi ! De ce combat dépend la survie de ce monde ! Je ne reculerai devant rien pour arriver à mes objectifs !_

« Ce regard si déterminé, combien de temps me faudra t-il pour réussir à le briser ? »

« Rékiazy a faillit réussir, je ne faillirai pas une seconde fois ! »

« De bien belles paroles mais qui n'ont aucune valeur lorsque tu seras plus bas que terre. »

_Elle parle, elle parle mais moi-même, je sais bien que ça ne sera pas simple. Si tout devait s'arrêter en un instant, je serai alors complètement perdu. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le cas et je sais que je peux tenir ! Je peux y arriver ! Je dois y arriver !_

« NEV ! Je vais trouver une solution pour t'épauler dans ce combat ! Je te le promets ! Essaie juste de tenir le coup un maximum ! Je peux rien te dire d'autre ! »

« Essaie surtout de penser que je peux gagner, ça serait déjà pas mal ! »

« Mais oui, tu vas y arriver ! Sauf que tu y arriveras plus facilement si c'est moi qui se charge de venir t'épauler ! Ensemble, on y arrivera ! »

« Oui … mais toi, tu dois t'occuper de Gilitée si tout se passe mal. »

_Pas besoin que l'on soit deux à mourir. Elle me regarde, interloquée mais je n'ose pas voir ses yeux. Si je me laisse amadouer, je vais faiblir et ça ne sera pas bon. Mais est-ce que j'ai été trop virulent ? Je ne pense pas. Mais ce combat, qu'est-ce que la déesse Harsia attendait pour le commencer ? Car là, je suis surtout sur mes gardes en attendant un geste, voilà tout._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Maitrise élémentaire

**Chapitre 22 : Maitrise élémentaire**

« Arrête tes bêtises, Nev. Tu sais pertinemment que pour élever un enfant, il faut être deux pour ça ! Si tu décides de t'enfuir, je te promets que je ne te pardonnerai pas. »

« Tant mieux car je ne compte plus fuir mais me battre, jusqu'au bout ! »

_Je m'exclame et je tente de me montrer raisonnable. Harsia. Je dois essayer d'atteindre la déesse Harsia. Je me dis que je n'ai qu'un seul mouvement à faire et je suis alors à sa portée. Je devrais pouvoir réussir à l'atteindre, je ne devrais même pas perdre du temps._

« Venez donc m'affronter, déesse Harsia, je vous attends ! »

« Pourquoi devrais-je me déplacer, ne serait-ce de quelques mètres pour te combattre. Je n'ai pas à bouger. Je peux le faire sur place avec une petite démonstration de force. »

_Un mouvement de main et voilà que l'anneau derrière elle prend une couleu orangée. Un déluge de flammes se place entre moi et elle avant qu'elle ne le traverse, se plaçant juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle murmura en me regardant :_

« Que comptes-tu faire pour me tenir tête, Nev ? Ou le Créateur ? »

« Et si vous m'expliquiez c'est quoi votre problème avec lui ? Car c'est bien beau de se plaindre lui mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ! »

« Ce qu'il a fait ? Ce qu'il a fait ? Il n'a qu'à l'expliquer ! IL N'A QU'A LE DIRE ! ET RIEN D'AUTRE ! VOILA TOUT ! Il n'y a pas besoin de m'expliquer ! »

_Elle hurle et crie, comme si elle veut se faire entendre par la voix en moi. J'aimerai bien que cette dernière s'exprime aussi, oui. Ou pas ! Bon, si ce n'est que des flammes, je n'ai rien à craindre ! Je vais l'éteindre grâce à …_

_Mon visage se tourne enfin vers Rigorek. Elle peut voir la surprise peinte sur ma face alors que je tente de me concentrer. Des morceaux de pierre ? Aussitôt, elle crée un pont de pierre pour venir frapper le mur translucide à côté de Giréléna._

_Sans un mot, je la vois qui frappe et frappe et frappe encore, quitte à se faire mal aux poings. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Ah ! Bien entendu ! Je ne suis pas concentré, comment est-ce que je peux espérer alors réussir à battre la déesse Harsia et à éteindre les flammes quelle fait émaner d'elle ? Je n'y ait pas pensé sur le coup._

« Nev ! Rappelles-toi que tu n'as plus besoin de nous ! Rappelles-toi ! »

« Je le sais bien, Rygagagi mais même ainsi, je n'aurai pas autant de facilités sans vous. »

« Essaies quand même ! Tu peux y arriver ! Il faut juste que tu crois en tes capacités ! »

_Facile à dire, pas à faire. Je me répète intérieurement cela alors que la demoiselle-Regigigas fait comme sa petite sœur, commençant à frapper le mur translucide. Bientôt, les deux autres demoiselles tentent elles aussi, ainsi que les deux cousines de Giréléna._

_Je peux me concentre et … OUI ! J'arrive à créer quelques rochers devant moi, les projetant à travers les flammes. Mais voilà, ils sont subitement gelés avant même de pouvoir atteindre leurs cibles, se réduisant en morceaux avec facilité._

_L'anneau derrière Harsia a une nouvelle fois changé de couleur. C'est étrange, très étrange, et très déplaisant en même temps. J'ai l'impression de me rappeler de quelque chose sauf que je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus étrangement._

_L'anneau est couleur bleu ciel. Une belle couleur bleu ciel. C'est ça ? Elle est capable de changer les éléments à volonté ! C'est bien ça ! Devant ma surprise, elle murmure :_

« Finalement, il semblerait que tu aies découvert bien rapidement ma particularité. Ce qui me rend unique dans ce monde et qui ... »

« Unique ? AH ! Ganasia faisait pareil de son côté ! Vous n'êtes pas unique, déesse Harsia ! Désolé de vous l'annoncer ! Ni unique, ni exceptionnelle ! Dommage pour vous ! »

« Tu es bien trop vantard pour quelque chose d'aussi basique que cela. Peut-être qu'une démonstration s'impose. Une véritable démonstration. »

_Ah bon ? Car il y en a des fausses ? Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi la déesse Harsia est ainsi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se comporte de la sorte ? Je tente un mouvement pour me placer sur le côté mais des pointes de métal apparaissent tout autour de moi, comme pour me planter si je fais le moindre faux pas._

« Vois-tu, je ne fais pas que manipuler les éléments, je manipule tout ce qui est vivant. Que cela soit végétal, animal ou minéral. Je suis bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Non, vous possédez des pouvoirs divins mais ça ne fait pas de vous une être acceptable. Je ne peux pas accepter une personne comme vous. »

« Ah ? Et tu penses vraiment avoir le choix ? Alors que tu n'es même pas un homme-pokémon ou un humain. Tu n'es qu'une coquille servant de réceptacle au Créateur. Dès le jour où il en sortira, tu ne seras plus qu'une carcasse pourrie. »

« Sauf que ce jour peut venir, je n'ai pas peur. Contrairement à vous qui n'assumez pas ce que vous pensez de lui ou de ce monde. Vous qui continuez de cacher la vérité. »

« Agaçant. Tu es vraiment agaçant à vouloir croire et vouloir tout savoir. Une leçon s'impose pour que tu rentres bien dans le crâne le fait que je ne suis pas à ton service. »

« Je m'en fiche de ça ! Je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce que le Créateur a fait ?! » _hurle-je en direction de la déesse Harsia. C'EST CA QUE JE VEUX CONNAÎTRE !_

« Il a abandonné ce monde qu'il a crée ! Il a abandonné les femmes-pokémon à qui il a donné la vie ! Il a abandonné tous les êtres autour de lui ! Sans aucune once de remord ou de regret ! Voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Voilà ! Nous abandonner alors qu'il avait des responsabilités ! Il a fuit ses responsabilités comme un lâche ! Sans jamais regretter tout cela ! Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de terminer toute cette histoire sans même s'intéresser à nous ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ? A cause de ce que je connais déjà sur ce fameux Créateur ? Et que ce n'est rien de bien glorieux ou sympathique à son égard ? Oui, c'est bien ça. Je n'ai déjà aucune estime pour lui._

« Malgré le fait que jétais le Créateur, je n'en restais pas moins une créature comme les autres. Avec mes forces et mes faiblesses. »

« Alors, vous avez décidé de fuir sans même vous battre. Comme une larve, comme un lâche qui ne fait aucun effort. C'est pathétique. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai crée cette femme-Pokémon. La déesse Harsia comme elle aime s'appeler. Une femme-Arceus, capable de dominer toute vite sur cette planète, sans même souffrir. »

« Il y a des fois des souffrances autres que physiques et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour régler ce problème maintenant ? Car vous en êtes responsable ! Assumez ! »

« Je ne peux pas assumer cela. Cela est trop tard. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Encore une fois, vous fuyez ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de tout cela ? De vous voir jouer au couard et de vous en fuir ? Et vous savez de qui je parle ! »

« Elle serait mécontente. Elle est la seule qui a décidé de veiller sur moi malgré tout ce que je suis. Elle est la seule qui puisse me comprendre. »

_Qu'il n'exagère quand même pas. On dirait presque qu'il faudrait le plaindre ! La déesse Harsia me regarde étrangement, surtout que j'ai décidé de me parler seul par rapport à tout ça. Autant dire que je dois donner une impression bien bizarre._

« Tu es en train de converser avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu parles avec le Créateur. »

« Je lui gueule dessus plutôt. Je vous jure : comment est-ce qu'un type comme lui a put crée ce monde ? Il me blase ! Il est tout simplement horripilant ! »

« N'INSULTE PAS LE CREATEUR ! »

_La déferlante de puissance qui émane d'Harsia me coupe le souffle. Je n'arrive pas à respirer pendant une dizaine de secondes alors que je sens que le mur translucide autour de nous vient de se fissurer. Elle est maintenant comme enragée._

« Je t'interdis d'insulter le Créateur ! Sans lui, tu ne serais jamais né ! Sans lui, ce monde n'aurait jamais été crée ! Tu lui dois le respect ! »

« Je comprends rien à ce qui se passe avec vous ! Vous le haïssez non ? »

_Je crois que plus je parle, plus je l'énerve et plus elle s'emporte. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un peu mes esprits, je suis alors en position, prêt à me défendre et à agir si nécessaire. Je ne peux pas laisser cela continuer comme si de rien n'était. Je dois l'arrêter. Quant à ce Créateur, il quittera mon corps. Je suis sûr et certain que ce ne sont que des mensonges cette histoire que je ne suis qu'une carapace. J'ai une âme ! J'ai mes pensées !_

« Si tu veux vraiment lui dire quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à me tuer. »

« Je vais me faire un plaisir à accomplir ça. Tu va bien voir de tes propres yeux ! »

_Oh ? Elle n'a pas remarqué l'absence de vouvoiement ? De toute façon, ce la m'importe peu ou presque. Je suis prêt maintenant. Je sais comment elle fonctionne. Je peux réussir à la battre si je me concentre correctement._

_Me concentrer correctement. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Je dois vérifier à chaque fois l'anneau dans son dos pour deviner l'élément qu'elle va contrôler. Et pendant ce temps, Giréléna comme les autres tapent comme des folles contre ce mur translucide._

« Mais bordel ! Il va jamais se briser ce truc ? C'est quoi ça ? Cette foutue habitude de vouloir garder Nev juste pour soi ! IL EST A MOI ! »

_Hahaha. Je suis un peu gêné par les cris de Giréléna, surtout que je tente de ne pas dériver mes yeux de mon adversaire. Elle est là, le visage distordu par la colère et la rage. Mais pourtant, je suis sûr et certain que cela n'aura aucune influence sur ses capacités à combattre, ce qui est vraiment problématique en soi._

_L'anneau devient subitement brun et je commence à faire un mouvement. Mais voilà, elle a son visage en face de mien et je peux remarquer une chose étrange : ses yeux aussi changent de couleur ! BRUN ! Couleur de la terre ! Ça doit être alors …_

_Un poing s'enfonce dans mon ventre et j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de mon être, que ça soit tripes, boyaux et autres. Je suis accroupi au sol, tentant de garder mon esprit intact alors que la déesse me dit :_

« Penses-tu vraiment que ma couleur définit exactement ce que je suis ? Ce n'est pas totalement faux mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai. »

« L'art … l'art du combat ! C'est ça que tu as manié grâce à ton anneau ! J'en suis certain maintenant ! Je suis sûr et certain qu'il s'agit de ça ! »

« C'est exact mais que tu le saches ne changera rien ! Est-ce que tu peux saisir que je change d'élément comme je le désire ? »

_Le message est parfaitement passé. Dommage pour elle que ça ne soit pas suffisant pour m'arrêter. Malgré ce qu'elle a fait, j'arrive à me relever et la fixe d'un sourire mauvais. Il va falloir faire beaucoup mieux que ça pour réussir à m'abattre !_

_L'anneau est maintenant parfaitement brun. Je ne tomberais pas dans ce piège. Je sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'élément de la pierre et … non ? Ca l'est ! Je tente de faire un saut en arrière mais le pieu de pierre qui sort de nulle part tente bien de me transpercer ! NON ! JE NE FAILLIRAIS PAS MAINTENANT !_

« C'est la force de Rigorek ! J'en suis certain ! »

« Nullement. Tu confonds la terre et la roche. Deux composants presque semblables. »

« Qu'importe, je peux facilement lutter contre. »

_Je fais apparaître de l'eau autour de ma main gauche, l'autre main serrant fortement le maul alors que j'applique l'eau sur ma blessure. Je tente d''en projeter ensuite sur la déesse Harsia mais celle-ci a son anneau qui change de couleur. Un bel anneau vert ! Je sais ce que ça veut dire ! Je commence à ouvrir la bouche, crachant des flammes mais voilà que l'anneau change, prenant une teinte bleu foncé._

_Les flammes la touchent sans aucune difficulté, ne lui inlifgeant aucune blessure alors que je pousse un râle de colère. Purée ! Elle change beaucoup trop vite en fait ! Si seulement j'avais le temps de l'atteindre avant ça mais non …_

« Sais-tu ce que cela fait d'être abandonné par la personne que l'on respecte le plus dans ce monde ? De voir notre idole disparaître pour une broutille ? »

« Non et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Cela ne me concerne pas réellement dans le fond. »

« Sais-tu ce que cela fait de voir du jour au lendemain tout ce que tu as pensé être juste et bon s'évaporer comme un feu de paille ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais je ne veux pas m'en rappeler ! »

_Je pense brièvement à Giréléna. Sa mort, sa fausse mort, tout cela, c'est du passé. J'ai décidé d'y tirer un trait contrairement à Harsia qui a continué à œuvrer et à sombrer dans ce qu'elle était maintenant. Voilà notre différence !_

« Je vois. Peut-être que dans le fond, je n'ai plus cette force. »

_Elle tend une main vers moi, la paume bien en avant. Je ressens une forte énergie qui en émane avant que la main tendue ne se dirige vers le ciel. L'anneau reprend cette couleur orangée, signe qu'elle va utiliser l'élément du feu._

« Mais je suis celle qui abat son jugement sur l'humanité. »

_Le ciel se déchire alors que des flammes en tombent, comme une pluie de feu. Mais pire, ces flammes ne font pas seulement là pour m'atteindre mais aussi toutes les personnes présentes au paradis … c'est à dire Gilitée et les autres !_

« Je ne peux pas mourir car nul ne peut m'atteindre. Je reformerai ce monde à ma façon … enfin … après tout ce temps. »

« Je t'en empêcherai, Harsia ! Même si ce fou en moi n'ose rien faire pour t'arrêter, je refuse de rester là, les bras croisés ! Je suis ton adversaire ! »

« Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu survives. »

_Esquiver une pluie de feu ne me semble … pas si difficile, non ? Pourtant, j'ai cette impression que l'apocalypse vient finalement de s'abattre sur Terre et qu'alors, je n'ai rien put faire pour l'en empêcher ? Je survivrais ! Et je gagnerais !_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Toujours là pour lui

**Chapitre 23 : Toujours là pour lui**

_La pluie de feu finit par s'abattre tout autour de moi. Avec vivacité, je cherche à esquiver chaque flamme qui tente de m'atteindre, jetant un bref regard sur le côté droit. C'est ce qui me coûte une blessure, une flamme venant m'atteindre au torse._

_Je n'ai pas été assez concentré et j'en paye le prix fort. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, je me retiens de crier alors que je dois me concentrer sur ce combat. Je dois me concentrer et rien d'autre ! C'est pour tout le monde que je me bats !_

« Pourquoi se battre de toute façon ? Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine ? »

« Présentes-toi à moi et je te montrerai ce qui en vaut la peine ou non ! Tu comprendras bien vite ton erreur si tu continues comme ça, compris ? ALORS LA FERME ! »

_Cette fois-ci, c'est bien un message mental que j'envoie pour être sûr qu'Harsia ne s'occupe pas de ça. Ça ne la concerne pas ! Je dois me concentrer pour réussir à la battre ! Concentration, concentration et vérification de l'anneau._

« Tu es trop focalisé sur ce qui se trouve derrière moi. Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre en agissant de la sorte, tu es beaucoup trop faible pour cela. »

« Il vaut mieux se taire que de passer pour une imbécillité, déesse Harsia. »

_Même si ma remarque fait mouche mon but n'est pas forcément de l'insulter. Je veux juste qu'elle me lâche la grappe pendant que je dois combattre. Est-ce que je peux insuffler les éléments de la même façon qu'elle ? OUI ! J'en suis sûr et certain !_

« Tu as les connaissances du Créateur avec toi. Utilises-les. »

_Hein ? Que ? D'où vient cette voix maintenant ? Ce n'était pas celle de ce type en moi. C'en est une autre. Les connaissances du Créateur. Si tel est le cas et comme il a put donner vie à la déesse Harsia, cela veut dire que je devrais pouvoir lui tenir tête normalement. Je dois essayer ! Et le plus vite possible si nécessaire !_

_Elle recommence avec son anneau dont l'élément est l'eau. Je tends ma main libre vers elle et je projette aussitôt un jet d'eau en sa direction. Je ne m'arrête pas là alors que son anneau retrouve une … NON ! Ce n'est pas une couleur normale !_

_C'est l'anneau lié à la foudre ! Maintenant, une protection de roche se forme au niveau de mon bras alors qu'un éclair s'abat sur moi. Je mets mon bras en parade, la protection éclatant alors que j'arrive auprès de la déesse Harsia._

_Un coup de maul dans les dents devrait vite la calmer si j'ai bien compris ! Je serre les dents, prenant une profonde respiration alors que je m'apprête à abattre l'arme mais voilà que son anneau passe à une couleur grise. Du métal ? De l'acier ! Des flammes recouvrent mon maul alors que je la vois esquiver mon coup._

« Tsss, je vois. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi vive de ta part. Cela m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention à tes capacités. Visiblement, tu es plus qu'une carcasse. »

« Surprise non ? Je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir le faire aussi facilement. »

« Oh ? Tu penses maintenant que tu peux gagner car tu es capable de jouer sur les éléments et la nature même de ce monde ? Mais la différence réside dans l'expérience. »

_Tsss, je ne peux pas nier ce qu'elle raconte. Elle n'a pas tort. Je suis bien loin de savoir me battre avec tout cela. Néanmoins, maintenant que je me sens capable de pouvoir lutter contre elle, je n'ai alors pas à m'inquiéter ! Je suis capable de lui résister !_

« Voyons voir combien de temps tu comptes tenir face à moi. »

« Autant qu'il le faudra pour que tu acceptes la défaite et la mort. »

« La défaite et la mort ? Pour ce que je suis ? Quelle ironie. Je suis immortelle. » _me répond t-elle alors que j'ai l'impression que tout s'accélère maintenant. L'anneau commence à changer de couleur à une allure folle. Elle a décidé d'être sérieuse maintenant ?_

_C'est une défelante élémentaire qui s'abat sur moi alors que je tente de faire de mon mieux pour contrer chaque attaque et chaque frappe du mieux que je peux. Elle a l'expérience du vécu ? J'ai l'expérience des combats ! Tout ce que j'ai affronté me permet maintenant de pouvoir lui tenir tête ! Je peux réussir à contrer chaque attaque !_

_Du moins, je le pensais. L'anneau continue son changement de couleur incessant alors que je me retrouve à genoux, haletant comme un damné. Elle a l'air inépuisable. C'est donc ça la force de la déesse Harsia ? Non, d'une femme-pokémon qui a été là pour remplacer le Créateur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?_

« POURQUOI TU UTILISES TES POUVOIRS DE LA SORTE ?! »

« Pour oublier ! Pour l'oublier ! Voilà tout ! Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Je veux oublier jusqu'à son existence, jusqu'à toute trace de son œuvre ! Je veux qu'il disparaisse de ma tête ! Je veux qu'il disparaisse de mon esprit ! Pour ça, il n'y a pas cinquante solutions ! »

« Ah bon ? Autant utiliser celle la plus radicale non ? Je sais parfaitement qu'il a tout l'air d'un idiot de premier rang mais quand même, il ... »

« NE L'INSULTE PAS ! JE NE TE LE PERMETS PAS ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Tu le hais complètement et pourtant, tu ne veux pas que je l'insulte ! C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi ce comportement de déesse ?! »

« JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU ÊTRE UNE DEESSE ! Comment est-ce qu'une créature qui n'a vécu que vingt ans peut comprendre ça ? »

_Je n'ai jamais cherché à la comprendre complètement. Je n'ai pas prétendu mieux savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête qu'elle-même. Je sais juste que cette femme-pokémon est profondément perturbée … et qu'elle n'a jamais voulu être une déesse ? C'est vrai. Tout ce culte pour une créature aux pouvoirs divins, c'est peut-être trop ? Surtout après toutes ces années. C'est comme ça que je devrais peut-être le voir. Elle est... comme les autres._

« Trop de pouvoirs impliquent trop de responsabilités. Vous n'étiez pas faites pour cela. Quand il s'est enfuit, vous vous êtes retrouvée démunie, sans savoir ce que vous deviez faire. Au départ, vous avez voulu aider ce monde et aussitôt, vous avez compris que les êtres le peuplant vous considéraient comme leur déesse. A partir de là, vous avez commencé à prendre goût à cela tout en gardant au fond de vous cette peur qui vous tenaille. »

_Son anneau arrête ses nombreux changements de couleur. Elle me regarde, éberluée et décontenancée par mes paroles. Je crois que j'ai visé en plein cœur._

« Co … comment est-ce qu'un enfant pourrait cerner ce que je suis ?! »

« Car vous l'êtes tout autant. Vous êtes juste une petite fille-pokémon qui a peur du noir et du fait d'être seule. Vous considériez le Créateur comme votre père et vous continuez à l'imaginer de la sorte, malgré tout ce temps passé. »

« TAIS-TOI ! NE TE MÊLE PAS DE CA ! Arrête d'être dans ma tête ! »

« Je ne suis pas dans votre tête ! Je sais juste ce qui se passe avec vous, Harsia ! Vous n'avez pas ce titre ! Vous n'êtes pas une déesse ! »

_Elle s'immobilise complètement, se statufiant sur place. Est-ce que je l'ai brisée mentalement ? Je ne pense pas. Ce n'était pas le but recherché par mon intervention. Je ne voulais pas lui causer de tels dégâts psychologiques, juste physiques._

« C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas une déesse mais je possède une puissance incommensurable. Je vais effacer ce monde et moi aussi alors. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai crû mal entendre. Elle va faire quoi là ? Elle peut me répéter cela ? Elle penche la tête sur le côté, me fixant de ses yeux roses et verts. Elle me regarde étrangement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'étudie comme dans un livre ouvert._

« Je ferais mieux d'éliminer l'être le plus puissant après moi … puis un par un … jusqu'au plus microscopique des êtres. Effacer toute trace de vie. »

« Et vous pensez vraiment que c'est la solution à tous vos problèmes ? »

_Elle ne me répond pas mais j'ai l'impression que son corps est en train de se modifier. J'aimerais tellement que ça ne soit qu'une impression mais je préfère rester méfiant. Je suis encore loin d'en avoir terminé avec elle, je m'en doutes._

_Une main posée sur le cœur, je continue de l'observer. L'anneau n'est pas encore en train de se modifier mais j'entends des cris. C'est vrai que Giréléna et les autres cherchent vraiment à venir nous rejoindre. Quand est-ce que la barrière va tenir ?_

« Je devrais m'occuper d'eux mais tu es le seul sur lequel je dois me focaliser. Tu es le seul être qui possède une puissance capable de m'arrêter. Mais je ne veux pas être stoppée. Je ne veux pas que cela soit fini si ce n'est pas moi qui est derrière cela. »

« Vous fabulez complètement ! Vous êtes complètement perdue ! REMARQUEZ-LE ! »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, que cela soit à toi ou à tant d'autres. Je n'a rien à dire à des êtres comme vous. Soit vous m'arrêtez, soit vous disparaissez. »

_C'est plus que radical mais je pense savoir comment l'abattre. J'ai bien une idée pour cela mais bon, malheureusement, elle n'est pas possible à réaliser. C'est bien dommage._

« Depuis quand l'impossibilité doit empêcher des idées de se former ? »

_Encore une voix ? Mais cette fois, c'est le Créateur. J'ai la sensation qu'il commence à aller mieux, de mieux en mieux. C'est étrange, vraiment étrange mais pourtant, ce n'est pas aussi dérangeant qu'auparavant. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

« Il suffit d'un seul et unique coup pour la terrasser. Il faut la frapper au moment où elle sera le plus faible face aux créatures ténébreuses. »

_Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne vois qu'à deux moments. Lorsqu'elle aura un corps psychique grâce à son anneau … ou un corps immatériel, digne d'un spectre. Cela veut dire que je vais avoir du mal et que je ne pense pas que ça soit possible et …_

« Maintenant, que la furie de l'énergie créatrice s'abatte sur toi ! »

_L'anneau a pris toutes les couleurs en même temps ! Je vois de nombreuses fissures dessus alors que le ciel est maintenant parcouru par des tremblements. C'est vraiment l'apocalypse maintenant ! La fin du monde ! J'en suis certain !_

« Je vous le jure, c'est donc comme ça que ça soit se passer ? Je pensais faire une entrée bien plus remarquée et imposante. Comme quoi, on n'a pas toujours tout ce que l'on veut. »

_Cette voix féminine ! Elle ne provient pas de moi mais je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. D'ailleurs, d'où est-ce qu'elle provient ? Je la cherche mais elle me crie :_

« Fonce vers elle, Nev ! On va s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

_Je dois l'écouter ! Je sais de qui il s'agit. Tenant fermement mon maul à deux mains, je dois stopper la déesse Harsia avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et pour cela, je dois écouter cette voix ! L'anneau commence à fumer et j'ai l'impression qu'il tremble mais voilà, mon coup de maul est finalement prêt à atteindre son objectif._

_Objectif qu'il percute sans avoir un réel effet sur le le corps d'Harsia. Celle-ci me fixe alors que ses mains laissent monter une énergie faramineuse en elles. Si je me fais toucher par ça, je suis définitivement un homme mort._

« Coucou Harsia, ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Le maul ? La voix provient de mon arme ! Du pendentif ! La perle noire qui s'était incrustée dans le pendentif était maintenant aussi dans l'arme ! J'ai à peine le temps de voir une fumée noire en sortir que des traces verticales apparaissent sur le corps d'Harsia, comme des griffes qui se seraient plantées dans son corps, venant l'entailler grandement et salement. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a été sévèrement touchée mais surtout …_

« DYRKRI ! J'en étais sûr que c'était toi ! »

« Ça faisait longtemps, Nev. Je te demanderai bien si tu vas bien mais comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de tout ça. »

« Tant que tu me montres que tu es là et que tu vas bien ... »

« Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Il ne fut pas trop lourd à supporter ? »

_Je sais de qui elle parle et j'hoche la tête négativement. Malheureusement, il n'est vraiment pas le genre de personnes avec lesquelles j'aimerai discuter pendant de longues heures. Elle pousse un petit soupir amusé avant de dire dans un sourire :_

« Désolée, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire avec lui … mais surtout avant ... »

« Traîtresse ! J'aurais dût m'en douter depuis le début ! Depuis le premier jour! »

« Disons que rien que le fait que j'insiste à vouloir le surveiller dans l'ombre aurait dût te mettre la puce à l'oreille, non ? Dommage. »

_Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. En fait , j'en suis même convaincu au moment où je vois le corps d'Harsia qui se modifie. Sa belle robe blanche tombe au sol, dévoilant son corps nu qui est en train de muter. Oui, tout le bas de son corps, là où se trouve normalement sa vulve. Celle-ci se retrouve camouflée par une fourrure blanche et ses jambes se dédoublent. On dirait qu'elle ressemble à un animal, enfin, une femme à moitié animal._

_Oui ! C'est ça ! Une femme-Ponyta ! Enfin, une femme-chevel ! Elle est sous sa forme de femme-pokémon ! Seule sa poitrine au galbe parfait est visible et nue alors qu'elle nous regarde. Dyrkri semble bien moins joyeuse, le mur translucide qui me séparait du reste du groupe venant se briser en mille morceaux._

« NEV ! NOUS SOMMES LA ! ATTENDS NOUS ! »

« C'est un peu tard pour cela, Giréléna mais bon … ce n'est pas bien grave. »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de l'aide ou non de la demoiselle au long corps serpentin. Les trois cousines et les quatre femmes-golems sont à mes côté. Je regarde les femmes-pokémon et les rares humains encore restants. Je fais un geste de la main pour leur dire de reculer, ce n'est pas à eux de s'occuper de ça._

« Je suis si laide, tellement laide sous cette forme. M'obliger à la reprendre après tout ce temps, vous l'avez décidé. Vous avez voulu disparaître de mes mains, je vais exaucer vos souhaits ! Je suis Harsia ! Je ne suis pas une déesse ! Je suis bien plus que cela ! »

« Non, tu resteras toujours une femme-pokémon comme les autres. »

_Je continue de lui dire cela alors que j'ai mon cœur qui s'affole. Avec l'apparition d'Harsia sous cette forme mais aussi le retour de Dyrkri, je crois que le Créateur commence à s'agiter en moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe mais ça me fait horriblement mal à la poitrine._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Finir brisé

**Chapitre 24 : Finir brisé**

« Nous devrions alors nous battre maintenant. Je ne peux évoquer l'humanité face à moi puisque vous êtes tous ligués contre ma personne. »

« C'est toi, Harsia, qui a décidé de te mettre le monde à dos ! Toi, qui a décidé d'abuser de tes pouvoirs pour te donner une consistance ! C'est toi qui est responsable de tout ça ! »

« Assez parlé. L'heure n'est plus au dialogue mais au combat. Montrez-moi donc ce dont vous êtes réellement capables. Que je voies de mes propres yeux tout cela. »

_Elle pointe une main vers moi et je remarque que l'anneau qui est normalement dans son dos se trouve maintenant au niveau de sa croupe. Deux petits anneaux sont aussi sur ses bras. Celui qu'elle pointe vers moi a une couleur orange._

« Des flammes ? Je peux facilement contrer ça ! »

_Voilà que la femme-Palkia se place devant moi, créant de l'eau pour contrer les flammes qui sortent de la main d'Harsia. C'est donc ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Le véritable combat. Voilà que la seconde main se place vers moi, l'anneau étant doré sur le bras._

« Et ça, visiblement, c'est à moi d'agir ! »

_Dénialka est à son tour devant moi, me protégeant de la foudre. J'ai besoin de souffler, c'est vrai. Je remarque que Giréléna et Dyrkri se regardent en chiennes de faïence. Elles ne vont pas se battre toutes les deux quand même ?_

« Si vous pouvez éviter de vous entretuer ? »

« Tsss, elle était restée là depuis le début en fin de compte ? Même sur ce point, elle ment ! »

« Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, Giréléna. Elle est revenue dans le pendentif il y a peu de temps. Lorsque j'ai put l'apercevoir, n'est-ce pas, Dyrkri ? C'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact. Je suis réellement partie pendant quelques jours mais … je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. J'étais inquiète à son sujet. Ca m'est impossible de vouloir le laisser seul. »

« Je sais bien que tu ne parles pas de moi mais de celui qui est en moi. »

« Ca ne change pas que je continue de t'apprécier grandement, Nev. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas à ce sujet. Comme ce que j'ai fait et ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. »

« Je me doutes bien à ce sujet, enfin bon, ce n'est pas bien grave. Giréléna, est-ce que tu veux bien t'aider de Dyrkri pour m'épauler ? Si tout le monde s'entraide, nous pourrons vaincre Harsia. Je comptes sur toi ! »

« Ne compte pas trop dessus non plus. Je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'elle a fait. Depuis des siècles et des siècles, elle s'est amusée à ça. Et tu veux que j'oublie ça juste pour une saleté de femme-pokémon qui se prend pour une déesse ? Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier ! Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir de cette façon ! Hors de question ! »

« Oh ? Visiblement, vous êtes encore en train de vous battre ? On dirait que certaines choses ne changent pas, entre traîtresses. »

_La voix de Rékiazy se fait entendre alors qu'elle apparaît entre Giréléna et Dyrkri. Les deux femmes-pokémon la regardent, attendant de voir ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Elle reprend d'une voix amusée par tout cela :_

« Oh ? Voyons bon, l'une a trahit la déesse Harsia pour s'occuper du Créateur tandis que l'autre est issue d'une lignée de femmes-pokémon reconnue pour sa traîtrise envers la déesse Harsia. Vous êtes toutes les deux des trâitresses envers elle … mais pourtant, vous êtes liées à l'humanité et aux autres femmes-pokémon. Vous devriez plutôt vous soutenir. »

« Si on se soutient, ça sera plus pour te donner une bonne paire de baffes dans la gueule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas te placer à côté d'Harsia pour nous affronter ? » _demande Giréléna sur un ton hargneux avant que je ne passe une main dans sa nuque, la caressant. Elle en tremble un peu de plaisir, se tournant vers moi :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? Je peux le savoir ? T'as une idée saugrenue en tête ? »

« Juste que je veux que tu te calmes, est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Pfff, ça marche mais n'en profites pas trop, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Tu attends juste une heure ou deux et ça sera parfait. BON ! HARSIA ! J'ai un homme à épouser ! ALORS TU VAS TE DEPÊCHER DE CLAQUER, COMPRIS ?! »

_Classe et élégance à la façon de Giréléna. On ne pourra jamais la refaire, j'en suis certain. Mais bon, elle reste la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Après la naissance de ma fille bien entendu. Ca me fait penser que j'ai une petite pointe au cœur. J'aurai bien voulu la voir naître. Enfin, la tenir dans mes bras lorsqu'elle est née. Bon, en vue des enlacements fréquents, très fréquents depuis qu'elle est là, je me suis rattrapé grandement._

« Humains, femmes-pokémon, tous face à moi. Et même le Créateur s'en mêle. »

« Il est vraiment réveillé, Nev ? »

« C'est le cas, Dyrkri. Je ne le cache pas le moins du monde. Mais bon, il me prend vraiment la tête si je peux me permettre de te le dire. »

« Désolée, il a souvent été agaçant mais tu comprends, non ? »

« Je ne comprends pas forcément tout mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Enfin pas plus maintenant. Par contre, s'il sort, est-ce que vraiment, il … va me tuer ? »

« Hein quoi ? C'est quoi cette blague ? DYRKRI ! Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer ! Et plus vite que ça avant que ... » _commence à hurler Giréléna avant qu'un rayon ne descende des cieux, accompagné par tant d'autres._

« Le jugement divin va s'abattre sur vous. Il ne restera plus rien de vos corps avant que vous ne trouviez le repos éternel. Laissez-moi donc en terminer avec vous. »

_C'est bien la déesse Harsia, qui elle, ne se préoccupe pas le moins du monde ce qui se passe par rapport à Dyrkri et Giréléna. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est tout simplement nous éliminer, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne devrions pas nous disputer mais elle ne veut pas le comprendre._

_Je veux tuer la déesse Harsia. Non, je veux juste la mettre hors d'état de nuire mais je ne pense pas y arriver. Pourtant, les attaques déferlent sur Harsia, venant de toutes les femmes-pokémon autour de moi. Mais il y a aussi les humains.  
><em>

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Ce n'est pas avec des attaques aussi pathétiques que vous pourrez alors m'abattre. »

_Me surpasser. Je dois me surpasser … un cri se fait entendre à côté de moi, un halo de flammes venant de recouvrir plusieurs femmes-pokémon et humains, les tuant sur le coup. ZU... ZUT ! A force de réfléchir ! Je dois m'y lancer !_

« Je ne peux pas vous demander de rester en arrière ! J'ai besoin de vous tous ! Aidez-moi à la combattre ! Empêchez-là de m'atteindre pendant que je l'attaque ! »

_Non pas parce que je ne veux pas être blessé mais bel et bien parce que j'ai une idée pour l'abattre. Le Créateur est en moi et tente de me parler mais je l'ignore complètement. Je commence à alterner les éléments et les attaques sur la déesse Harsia._

_Celle-ci ,dès qu'elle tente de me toucher, se retrouve tout simplement bloquée par Giréléna et compagnie. Je vois même Rékiazy qui se mêle à la bataille. Elle aussi ? Pourquoi ça ? Ca ne la concerne pas ! Elle n'a pas à s'intéresser à ça ! Pas du tout ! STOP !_

« Vous pouvez toujours continuer, vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre. »

« Pourtant, cet humain en est capable, Harsia. »

_Cette fois, la voix du Créateur est possible à entendre pour tous et toutes. D'ailleurs, cela choque tout le monde et même la déesse alors que mon maul s'abat sur le crâne de la déesse, l'ensanglantant salement. Pourtant, elle est aussitôt soignée alors que je change d'élément. Mon maul se transforme, devenant une lame avec laquelle j'entaille son corps._

« Continue de changer d'élément, ne te préoccupe pas du reste. Continue et tu pourras la vaincre. Tu seras alors capable de l'atteindre. »

« Je ne sais pas quelle est votre idée, Créateur mais taisez-vous ! Je sais ce que je fais ! »

« Il continue de parler à Nev, c'est quoi son idée ? »

« Créateur, vous n'envisagez pas cette idée, je l'espère ? Je suis éternellement de votre côté mais réfléchissez à ce que vous dites, je vous en prie. »

« Je … Dyrkri. Merci pour tout. C'est à moi et à ce corps … non, à Nev, de régler ce problème. Nev, est-ce que tu te sens capable de varier les éléments à toute vitesse ? »

« Qu'importe ce que vous tenterez d'accomplir, tout ça est voué à l'échec ! »

_Pourtant, cette fois, je veux croire ce que le Créateur dit. Je veux y croire car il s'est adressé à moi directement. Et je sais aussi ce que cela veut dire. J'ai put remarquer le changement dans mon corps alors que je commence à alterner tous les éléments sur Harsia._

_Mes coups partent dans tous les sens alors que les autres autour de moi viennent me protéger des attaques de la déesse Harsia. Je sens mon corps qui hurle de douleur, étant non habitué à un changement en lui mais aussi fréquemment._

_La déesse Harsia continue de rivaliser avec moi. Nos coups se joignent et se confrontent alors que j'ai l'impression que le Créateur me pousse au-delà de mes limites, comme s'il voulait vraiment en terminer avec cette histoire._

_Mais pour le moment, j'en suis encore bien loin ! Mes coups résonnent alors qu'Harsia tente de me toucher, sans y arriver. Pourtant, les dégâts sont là et il y a de moins en moins de personnes pour me protéger. Elles ne peuvent pas forcément lutter à jeu égal contre la déesse Harsia. Je dois encore continuer ! JE DOIS …_

« CREATEUR ! Cessez ça ! Le corps de Nev ne supportera pas ! »

« Il faut un corps divin pour supporter ce changement élémentaire. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas forcé ce jeune homme. Il l'a décidé de lui-même, Rygagagi. Tu devrais comprendre qu'il faut faire quelques sacrifices pour arriver à sauver ce monde. »

« JE REFUSE CELA ! Les filles ! Veuillez arrêter Nev ! Nous nous occuperons d'Harsia ! »

_C'est Rygagagi qui ne semble pas apprécier ce qui se passe. Mon corps fait émaner une ara rose, paralysant complètement tout le monde sauf la déesse Harsia. Même Rékiazy est stoppée alors qu'elle murmure :_

« Cela se voit que le Créateur est en train d'épauler son corps. Pouvoir m'empêcher de me mouvoir, il faut une force bien spéciale. »

« Créateur ! Vous êtes sûr que mes coups la touchent? Je n'arrive pas à en être sûr ! » _m'écrie-je de toutes mes forces alors que je cherche à frapper Harsia. J'y suis ! J'y suis presque ! Celle-ci a maintenant son anneau qui sa retrouvé sa couleur normale. Ces anneaux sur ses bras et celui autour de sa croupe, ils sont salement fissurés._

« Créateur ! Vous êtes même prêt à me tuer ! Tout cela à cause de vous! A cause de vos erreurs ! A cause de votre abandon ! »

« J'ai commis une faute impardonnable, je le reconnais. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer cela plus longtemps. Nous devons t'arrêter. »

« Quitte à le sacrifier ! Quitte à me sacrifier ! Tant que tout le monde oublie ce que vous avez fait ! Je vois clair dans votre jeu ! Il est facile d'éliminer ceux qui vous dérangent ! »

« J'aurai peut-être dû … être plus présent en fin de compte. Je n'aurais pas dû fuir. Rien ne pourra changer tout ce qui s'est passé, je le sais. Néanmoins, nous pouvons stopper cela avant que ça dégénère. Après cela, je reprendrais ma place. »

« Cette place que vous m'avez abandonné pendant des millénaires et plus ! »

_Les coups que je porte à la déesse Harsia sont de plus en plus efficaces. Le fait que le Créateur lui parle semble la perturber bien plus que je ne le pensais. C'est bien pour ça que j'en profite. Si je peux atteindre la déesse Harsia, je dois le faire !_

« Nev, arrêtes ça ! Ton corps … il rayonne de partout ! NEV ! »

_Ah bon ? C'est vrai ça ? J'entends Giréléna qui me hurle dessus mais je reste concentré. Si je me dévies de mes objectifs maintenant, ça sera fichu. Le premier anneau sur le bras droit de la déesse Harsia explose en morceaux, laissant voir mes veines sur le mien qui tient mon épée. C'est vrai ce que Giréléna racontait._

_J'ai vraiment des rayons lumineux qui sortent de mes bras ! Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais pourtant, c'est le cas. Je devrais m'inquiéter mais je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça. Si je commence à perdre mon temps à ce qui va m'arriver, je ne gagnerai pas. Je dois rester focalisé sur mon objectif !_

« Nev, veuillez me pardonner. Les éléments et la puissance vitale s'éjectent de votre corps. »

« Est-ce que vous regrettez vraiment ce que vous avez fait ? Ce que vous avez commis ? »

« Je ne peux pas exprimer assez de regrets pour cela. Je n'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer. Ce qui me fait le plus souffrir n'est pas l'abandon de ce monde mais la détresser dans le regard de cette femme-pokémon. Harsia était ma première création, un peu comme mon enfant. La voir ainsi est tout simplement horrible à mes yeux. D'un père à sa fille, je voudrais lui dire tellement de choses mais aucun mot n'en sort. »

« Je vais la libérer de ce tourment., je vous en fais la promesse. »

_Plus aucune voix ne sort de mon être. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est en train de fondre de l'intérieur et que je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je dois pourtant continuer. Ma lame s'insinue dans la chair de la déesse Harsia, l'anneau de son second bras se brisant en même temps que je vomis. J'ai … mal partout. Mon corps ne supporte le plus la douleur._

« Nev, tu deviendras ce qu'était cet univers avant qu'il ne naisse. Un concentré d'énergie pure, la base même de cet univers. »

_Ah bon ? Dit comme ça, ça a l'air plus poétique que le simple fait de mourir. Je sens que mon arme se brise en même temps que la lame finit par se loger dans la poitrine de la déesse Harsia, la traversant complètement. L'anneau autour de sa croupe se brise en morceaux alors que son corps finit par s'effondrer sur le côté. C'est … terminé ?_

« Ses pouvoirs n'existent plus. Tout ce qui faisait sa force n'est plus présent. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre. Même une déesse n'est pas forcément immortelle. »

_Et moi ? Ces lumières qui émanent de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Elles ne s'atténuent pas. Et j'entends des sanglots. Les sanglots sont très proches. La déesse Harsia, non, Harsia est en train de pleurer, baignant dans une mare faite de son sang alors que je m'écroule à genoux._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Une peur universelle

**Chapitre 25 : Une peur universelle**

« Déesse Harsia ? Non, Harsia tout court, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … je ne veux pas parler. Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais mourir non ? Mon corps va disparaître sans laisser de trace et on va m'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas que des gens vont t'oublier. Il est impossible d'oublier une femme-pokémon comme toi. Tu peux en être assurée, Harsia. »

_Je sais pas pourquoi je dis cela. Mon corps me fait atrocement souffrir. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui arrive à Harsia. Je comprends aussi que je ne suis pas bien loin de son état. J'émet un triste sourire avant qu'elle ne chuchote :_

« Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne mérite pas de mourir, je ne veux pas mourir pour la faute des autres. Je ne veux pas disparaître ! Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

« Pourtant, c'est-ce qui va arriver, Harsia. Nous avons réussi à te battre et ce monde est sauvé. C'est tout ce qui importait pour nous, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne mérite pas de mourir. Je n'ai rien fait pour cela. Je ne veux pas ! »

« Il faut pourtant que tu te prépares, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire ? Quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? Je ne te jugerais pas. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais mourir pour la faute du Créateur ? Il est le seul responsable de tout cela ! »

« Je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Tu as même totalement raison, Harsia. »

_Et pourtant, je ne peux pas le haïr comme elle doit le haïr. Non, en la regardant, je ne perçois pas de la haine dans ses yeux, c'est tout le contraire. Elle est complètement différente. On dirait plutôt du désespoir et de la tristesse._

« Je ne veux pas mourir par sa faute ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Je te comprends, je te comprends complètement. Mais pourtant, tu as voulu détruire ce monde et nous avons réussi à t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Je ne comprends pas comment je peux avancer cela sans rien dire d'autre. Je suis à peine conscient de ce que je raconte. Je la regarde avec une tendresse infinie, me disant que pourtant, tout est fini pour nous deux._

« Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai froid, j'ai vraiment froid ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Calmes-toi, Harsia. Je sais que beaucop n'acceptent pas cela. Tu n'es pas différente des autres, à réagir de la sorte. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire et ... »

« Je suis la déesse Harsia ! Je ne m'inquiètes pas de cela ! Pas du tout ! »

« Tu es juste une femme-pokémon, comme les autres. »

_Je passe une main dans sa chevelure alors que son ventre se soulève faiblement. J'ai l'impression d'abattre une femme-Ponyta. Elle a toujours cette forme à moitié-humaine. Elle semble choquée par mon geste mais se laisse faire._

« Je ne suis pas comme … les autres. Je ne suis pas comme les autres ! »

« Pourtant, il faut que tu acceptes cela. Alors, peut-être que tu pourras partir en paix. »

_Elle tente de se redresser mais s'écroule presque aussitôt. Je l'entends gémir et pousser des râles de désespoir. Elle n'a pas envie de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'a envie de mourir. Personne n'est réellement préparé à ça et je me doute que je ne lea rassure pas._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Je ne dois pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne dois pas mourir ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ! »

« Personne n'en a envie et pourtant, cela arrive. Est-ce que tu as déjà eut une pensée pour ceux que tu as tués ? Sans même te soucier du fait qu'ils allaient mourir ? »

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Pourquoi je dois mourir alors qu'il m'a abandonnée ? Qu'il nous a tous et toutes abandonnés comme si de rien n'était ? Personne ne lui en veut, personne ne lui fait prendre ses responsabilités. »

« Oh que si, il va les prendre car dorénavant, il a un travail qui l'attends puisque ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de cela, Harsia. Ce n'est plus à toi. »

_Je dis cela mais moi-même, je tente de me rassurer. Ces rayons lumineux qui sortent de mon corps ne me rassurent pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça soit une bonne chose. J'ai peur autant qu'elle mais je dois me montrer fort, je le sais. Je dois me montrer plus fort qu'elle, pour qu'elle comprenne que tout est fini._

« Assez, j'en ai juste assez de tout ça. J'en ait assez de cette vie que je n'ai jamais voulue ! »

« Alors, c'est le moment de se reposer. »

« Se reposer ? Moi ? Je dois me reposer ? Pourquoi moi? Et pourquoi pas une autre ? »

_Je ne peux pas vraiment m'expliquer à ce sujet. Je n'en sais pas mieux qu'elle. Harsia ressemble plus à une jeune fille complètement perdue mais dont les pouvoirs immenses l'ont déphasée par rapport à la vision de ce monde. Maintenant qu'elle a été stoppée, elle montre enfin ses faiblesses aux yeux de tout le monde. C'est comme ça que je vois le tout._

_Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bon de penser à ça maintenant. Tout est fini pour elle. Ah … tout est fini. Voilà tout. Je pousse un profond soupir. Je crois que dans le fond, je veux aussi me reposer. J'aimerai bien tenir ma fille dans mes bras mais je crois que ça ne serait pas conseillé. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, moi non plus. »

_Je chuchote cela, comme pour me rassurer moi aussi alors qu'Harsia me regarde, interloquée. Elle tente de me caresser les cheveux et j'approche mon visage. Finalement, c'est elle qui pose sa main sur ma chevelure, chuchotant :_

« Pour un apprenti héros, tu as bien grandi. Dire que je pensais intérieurement … que tu irais plus loin que tous les autres porteurs du Créateur, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« J'ai une question, Harsia, pourquoi est-ce que tu … n'as pas récupéré le pendentif ? »

_Oui, cette question me taraude depuis des semaines et des semaines. Lorsqu'elle avait reforgé le pendentif, j'ai remarqué qu'elle l'avait oublié. C'est une chose tellement stupide et inhabituelle que je ne peux pas … hein ? Elle me sourit ?_

« Une minuscule partie voulait que je disparaisse. Une infime parcelle voulait que tout s'arrête. Un insignifiant fragment voulait en terminer. »

« Déesse Harsia, vous ... »

_Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. C'est elle-même qui s'est donnée la mort. Je n'étais que celui qui tenait l'arme qu'elle a forgée pour se tuer. C'est donc ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fini pr comprendre alors que ses yeux sont à mi-clos._

« J'ai été tout … sauf une déesse. Je ne mérite pas ce titre. »

« Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas que ça. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Vous dirigiez ce monde en le manipulant en partie mais en même temps, vous n'avez pas été si mauvaise que ça pendant des millions d'années, non ? »

« Il est un peu tard … pour trouver des bonnes choses en ce qui me concerne, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment à ce sujet mais qu'importe, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne pense pas que j'ai d'autres choses à signaler. »

« Je ne sais pa … je me sens plus … soulagée maintenant. Merci. »

_Sa main vient attraper la mienne, la serrant doucement. Je remarque que j'ignore complètement ce qui se trouve autour de moi, que ça soit Giréléna, Dyrkri ou les autres. Je suis seul en ce moment, terriblement seul._

« J'ai froid, héros. J'ai chaud, héros. Ce sont deux sentiments contradictoires, non ? »

« Je crois bien que c'est le cas. Néanmoins, tu ne dois jamais oublier que tu n'es pas seule, que tu n'es plus seule. C'est tout et ... »

« Est-ce que tu as peur aussi, Nev ? De ce qui t'attends ? Le Créateur est un être horrible … mais imparfait. Je sais que Dyrkri l'aime réellement. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a remarqué. »

« Il l'a remarqué … un peu tardivement, seulement quand il est parti. Il est aussi stupide que moi : il ne comprends l'importance des choses quand il ne les possède plus. »

« Tellement de personnes sont ainsi. Je suis fatiguée, très fatiguée. »

_Bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Tyaunev. Je pense à elle maintenant alors que ce n'est pas le moment. Je souffre terriblement alors que je ne le ressens pas. Je sais juste que mon corps hurle de douleur par rapport à tout cela._

« Je pense que chacun de notre côté, on a mérité de se reposer. »

_Je lui dis cela avec une extrême tendresse, les yeux clos, me demandant quand est-ce que tout cela sera réellement fini. Je ne peux plus que patienter maintenant. Patienter, je suis aussi extrêmement fatigué en fin de compte._

« Je vais … fermer les yeux, je crois. Me reposer. »

_Pourtant, je ne le fais pas. Mes yeux sont rivés sur la déesse Harsia. Elle a un faible sourire en me regardant, son aura semblant aussi chaleureuse que la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. Quand je n'étais pas conscient de ce qu'elle était réellement._

« Est-ce que le Créateur va prendre … le contrôle de ce monde ? »

« Je me chargerai de réparer tes erreurs, Harsia. Tu n'as pas été une fille très sage mais j'ai été un père horrible et absent. »

_Le Créateur nous parle ? Enfin non, il parle à la déesse Harsia tout en m'ignorant à moitié. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais c'est sûrement mieux avec le sourire, j'imagine. Enfin, je crois, je n'en suis pas totalement convaincu. Quelque chose est en train de sortir de moi, un peu comme avec les esprits élémentaires._

« Je ne vous en veux plus, Créateur. Je veux juste … Nev ? Je peux te demander quelque chose? Non pas d'une déesse à un humain. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harsia ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Est-ce que je peux … serrer ta main ? Ce n'est pas celle du Créateur que je désire. »

_C'est étrange mais pourquoi pas ? Je ne dis pas non à sa demande. Je suis un peu exténué mais j'accepte ça. Mes doigts croisent les siens alors que je ressens cette douce chaleur qui s'insinue dans mon corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Est-ce … non . Je suis sûr et certaine que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, loin de là. Ce n'est pas son but actuellement._

_Pas du tout. Je le sais, je le ressens bien. Elle a le visage très pâle maintenant. On dirait qu'elle épuise ses dernières forces. Je me sens mieux étrangement. Ces rayons lumineux de toutes les couleurs qui sortaient de mon corps sont en train de disparaître. Le vide est toujours là, j'ai l'impression que le Créateur a disparu._

« Pour une fois, j'aimerai me comporter comme une déesse. Je ne veux plus me sentir seule. Je ne me sens plus seule. Le contact d'une main dans l'autre est si naturel et pourtant si chaleureux. J'aurai aimé … être comme les autres femmes-pokémon. Trouver une personne à aimer. Ne pas être adorée par des millions … mais par un être unique … à mes yeux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens plus mal ? »

_Elle ne me répond pas car je connais la réponse. Même si je pose la question, la réponse est là. Elle est dans ce contact entre moi et Harsia. Mes doigts se croisent plus fortement alors que ma seconde main vient se poser sur sa joue gelée. Avec douceur, je relève le haut de son corps, l'emmenant contre mon torse._

« Je n'ai jamais … cru en la réincarnation bien que je fus considérée comme une déesse. Est-ce que … j'y aurais droit moi aussi ? »

« Tout le monde y a droit, qu'importe son importance dans ce monde. »

« Merci pour … tout, Nev. Merci … mer … ci. »

_Son souffle se fait plus faible et son corps est en train de disparaître. Il n'y aura pas de cadavre sur lequel s'apitoyer. Ses pattes arrière et sa croupe ne sont plus là, puis ses pattes avant. Il ne reste plus que le haut de son corps, les bras ayant rejoint le reste de cette belle mais triste lueur._

« Au revoir, Harsia. »

_Je ne lui chuchote que cela mais je n'ai aucune réponse. Finalement, son corps se dissipe complètement et je n'ai alors plus rien à tenir dans mes bras. Tout a entièrement disparu, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. C'est fini …_

_C'est tout simplement fini. Je dois le prendre comme cela. J'ai vaincu … mais je n'en suis pas fier. La déesse Harsia a disparu et les morts sont nombreuses. Tous ces sacrifices causés pour en arriver jusque-là, cela en valait la peine ?_

« Nev ! Bordel ! Nev ! Réagis ! Nev ! S'il te plaît ! Je te parles quoi ! »

_Oh ? La voix de Giréléna. Je l'entends finalement. Je me tourne vers elle, lui souriant avant de m'écrouler au sol. Fatigué, je suis vraiment fatigué. Et cette voix … je ne l'entends plus. Le Créateur a quitté mon corps sans même se montrer._

« Nev ? Réponds moi ! Hey ! Pourquoi tu as arrêté de briller ? Nev ! Ne claque pas dans mes bras, je l'accepterais pas ! Tu comprends ? »

_Elle me soulève et je sens sa queue qui frôle ma joue comme pour m'extirper de ma fatigue. Pourtant, la queue a stoppé son mouvement et je le sais sans même ouvrir les yeux. Elle commence à sangloter, me serrant contre elle._

« Pas maintenant, tu as compris ? Pas maintenant ! Tu ne dois pas le faire maintenant ! »

_Je reste logé contre elle, je n'ai pas la force de parler. Je tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.. J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans l'inconscience, d'y plonger sans pouvoir en ressortir. Tout est noir, même mes pensées sont brouillées. Je n'arrive plus à garder conscience. J'ai besoin de dormir, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, qu'importe le temps que ça durera, quitte à ne plus pouvoir me réveiller._


	26. Epilogue : Un monde pour tous

**Épilogue : Un monde pour tous**

_Je ne comprends pas. Tout est noir, tout est foncé autour de moi. Je tente de tendre la main mais rien ne l'attrape. Je ne sais pas où je suis mais je tente pourtant de continuer. Je suis fatigué … et je suis lassé. Lassé de tout cela ?_

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas lassé. Je suis juste exténué par la situation. Je crois que je suis tellement affaibli que je ne sais plus où j'en suis réellement. Je ferais mieux de me réveiller, je crois. Je vais bien. Je vais parfaitement bien et …_

« Papa ? Pourquoi est-ce que Papa continue de dormir encore ? »

« Il … a besoin de repos, Gilitée. Il faut le laisser dormir. »

« Mais ça fait longtemps que Papa il dort ! Papa doit se réveiller. Papa ! Papa ! »

_J'entends la voix de Giréléna et Gilitée. Les deux demoiselles sont où ? Je dois me réveiller pour leur parler. J'ai envie de communiquer avec elles ! Je veux pouvoir leur adresser la parole ! Je le veux ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas ?_

« Je veux me réveiller ! LAISSEZ-MOI ME REVEILLER ! »

_J'ouvre subitement mes yeux pour apercevoir le plafond de pierre. Je suis réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas à bouger, mon corps est si faible. Néanmoins, je suis bien conscient. Je suis dans un lit, les couvertures sont bien posées sur moi, me réchauffant tendrement._

« Où est-ce que je suis maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? »

_Je tente de m'exprimer mais en fait, ce sont juste mes pensées. Aucun son ne sort de ma voix alors que je tourne mon visage sur la droite. Giréléna a le haut du corps qui est assis sur une chaise, sa longue queue se trouvant au sol alors que je la regarde._

« Giréléna ? »_ murmure-je faiblement, me demandant si c'est vraiment ma voix._

_Elle ouvre ses yeux alors que je me demande depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle dort. Elle m'observe, remarquant mes yeux bleus grands ouverts en sa direction. D'abord incrédule, elle passe une main sur ma joue, retirant ensuite son gant pour recommencer._

« Nev ? C'est bien toi ? Nev ? »

« C'est … moi. Coucou … Girééna. Tu va bien ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu pleures ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce que mes pensées sont si rapides alors que ma voix est si lente ? Je peux la voir pleurer mais ce n'est pas ça qui me concerne le plus. Je tente un mouvement de la main droite mais je n'y arrive pas. La main tombe mollement au sol._

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, espèce d'idiot ! Tu comprends ça ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû penser si tu n'étais plus là ? Il faut que j'aille prévenir Gilitée et … non. Pas tout de suite en fait. Pas du tout. J'ai autre chose à faire en priorité. Quelque chose de bien plus important que tout le reste. Bon, pousses toi un peu. »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Je n'arrive pas à me mouvoir alors qu'elle grimpe sur le lit. Hey ! Je ne sais pas s'il est solide ou s'il risque de se briser ! Qu'elle fasse quand même attention à tout ça et …_

« Zou ! J'ai plus besoin de ça pendant que tu es là. Et toi aussi, tiens ! »

« Giréléna, tu vas … quand même pas ... »

_Elle pense pas à faire quelque chose de sexuel vu mon état non ? Mais j'ai juste le temps de voir son bustier partir au sol, mes habits l'accompagnant alors que nous sommes nus, moi sur elle. Elle tente de bien mettre la couverture sur nous mais vu l'épaisseur de sa queue, ça ne sert à rien. Elle soupire et laisse tomber la majorité de celle-ci sur le côté avant de venir m'embrasser longuement, très longuement. J'aime cette saveur._

« Je pense que tu veux que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux mois, non ? Ton corps est atrophié donc il va falloir remuscler un peu tout ça par contre. »

« Laisses-moi un peu de temps pour ça non ? »

« Oh, tu sembles déjà retrouver des couleurs pour parler. Est-ce le contact de mon corps sur ta peau qui produit cet effet, Nev ? »

« Hahaha. Je … veux bien que tu m'expliques tout, Giréléna. »

« Oh que non. Je ne t'expliquerais rien du tout pour le moment. Je veux juste profiter de toi pour les prochaines heures. Personne ne peut venir à part moi et Gilitée. Et vue l'heure, Gilitée est en train de dormir paisiblement. »

« Tu as .. veillé sur moi ? Depuis tout ce temps ? »

« C'est pas grand-chose et te met pas martel en tête hein ? Ne crois pas que je t'aime ou ... Fais chier, je vais faire croire ça à qui maintenant, moi ? Tu as promis de m'épouser et de m'aimer. Tu sais au moins que c'est réciproque, j'espère ? »

« Hmmm, il faudrait que tu me le prouves. »

« Oh ? Fais attention à ce que tu demandes, Nev. Ca serait bête de le regretter plus tard. » _me dit-elle avant de passer sa longue langue sur mon torse. Je commence déjà à trembler. Malgré que mon corps soit faible, il ressent parfaitement le désir qui monte._

« Je ne suis pas en pleine forme pour cela, Giréléna. Je ne ... »

« Oh ? Tu n'es pas en pleine forme mais peut-être préfères-tu les miennes ? Car il y a quelque chose qui est en train de durcir entre mes seins depuis que je t'embrasse. »

_Je n'osais pas le lui dire mais elle le remarque bien facilement. Je me gratte la tête avec gêne, ne disant plus rien alors qu'elle se frotte à moi, montant et descendant. Il ne me faut que quelques instants pour recouvrir sa poitrine, chose qui semble la ravir. Elle récupère le liquide blanc, commençant à le déguster avant de chuchoter :_

« Tellement longtemps que j'attendais cela, Nev. Et visiblement, elles sont bien remplies. »

« Ne parlons pas comme ça maintenant ? Tu veux bien tout me raconter. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Bon, installons le jeune homme contre ses seins et parlons. »

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cela mais je tente de le faire avec le sourire. Elle me place contre son sein droit alors que je viens titiller la pointe de chair. Une perle de lait s'en écoule, je la récupère du doigt alors qu'elle se met à parler._

« Bon, par où commencer alors ? Les trois femmes-pokémon qui t'accompagnaient, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, Migacirpy attends toujours ta présence sous l'océan. Elle a dit qu'elle aimerait te faire visiter les mers puisque tu lui as fait visité la terre. »

« Ça peut être intéressant … Maintenant, Titonée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? »

« Elle aide à reconstruire sa ville. Autant dire que ce n'est pas bien simple. Oh, d'ailleurs, elle a décidé de se mettre à l'écriture où elle raconte les aventures d'une femme-Gardevoir accompagné de son prince charmant. Étrangement, la description me rappelle quelqu'un. »

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Giréléna. »

« Bien entendu, Nev. Bien entendu. Tu ne sais jamais de quoi je parles de toute façon. Mon lait t'intéresse toujours autant, on dirait bien ? »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises et continue de me dire ce que ... »

_Elle m'empêche d'ouvrir la bouche pour continuer ma phrase. Elle me colle le téton entre mes lèvres, me forçant à la suçoter. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir alors que je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air. Sûrement d'un détraqué à cheveux roses._

« Niny ? Oh, c'est elle qui a le plus difficile pour le moment. Elle cherche à rebâtir le royaume des femmes-insectes de sa mère. Elle a été voir les différentes races pour leur parler. »

« Et comment que ça se passe ? »

_C'est ce que j'aurai aimé lui dire mais bon, la bouche pleine, j'ai dût mal à pouvoir parler. Elle me regarde avec amusement, reprenant la parole :_

« Ce n'est pas simple, je te l'ai déclaré pourtant, non ? Mais bon, avec un peu d'effort, je suis sûre qu'elle peut y arriver. Il faut lui faire confiance. »

« Confiance jusqu'à où ? On peut l'aider non ? »

« On peut l'aider, oui, mais bon, ce n'est pas à nous de remplacer son travail. Il faut qu'elle y arrive par elle-même. On ne peut pas toujours être derrière elle. Tu as fini ? »

_Oui, j'ai parfaitement fini. Faut dire que je si je continue, je vais avoir le ventre gonflé de lait … et le sexe gonflé de désir. Car ce lait semble me faire un bien fou. Et elle le sait._

« Et maintenant, tu veux des nouvelles du monde, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je veux surtout pouvoir me reposer. J'ai eut le plus important. Tu m'expliqueras le reste plus tard, Giréléna. J'ai vraiment sommeil. »

« Pfff, dors donc, Nev. Dors. Je vais veiller sur toi. C'est bien mon rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe pendant des décennies. »

_Je ne ressens plus la présence des femmes-golems d'ailleurs. Elles sont parties ? Je demanderai des nouvelles plus tard. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Mais là, je veux juste dormir à nouveau. Peut-être que dans quelques heures, ça ira mieux non ?_

_Finalement, je sombre dans le sommeil sans même m'en rendre compte. Comment je le sais ? Car lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis couché sur Giréléna et elle dort aussi. Elle a même pris une forme humaine pour l'occasion, s'étant emmitouflée sous les couvertures avec moi. J'aime beaucoup sa forme originale mais … je ne dis pas non à ce côté humain._

« Il est tout aussi désirable et ... »

_Humpf. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'en quelques heures, je sois remis d'aplomb. Est-ce que le fait d'être dans les bras de Giréléna m'aurait galvanisé ? Puis surtout, vu comment je suis excité, je crois que je vais me permettre une petite folie._

_Ma main gauche empoigne doucement son sein généreux, venant le masser avec tendresse alors que l'autre commence à caresser ses lèvres vaginales. Je l'entends qui marmonne et murmure mais je décide de continuer. Finalement, je me demande si je suis vraiment pas quelqu'un de très bizarre alors que je m'apprête à la pénétrer durant son sommeil._

« Merci à toi de m'avoir formé de la sorte, Giréléna. »

_Mon sexe rentre en elle, sans aucune difficulté mais presque aussitôt, je me sens défaillir. Je me contrôle pour ne pas jouir avant de commencer une lente pénétration. Voilà. Oh … je crois bien que dans le fond, je ne tiendrais guère. J'ai honte mais je suis ainsi. C'est si bon que je … OOOOOH !_

_J'ai jouit sans même pouvoir m'arrêter. Je cherche à extirper mon sexe mais voilà que je me retrouve bloqué. Mon sexe est bloqué ? Et quelque chose m'entoure au niveau des hanches et des bras. Giréléna a repris sa forme de femme-Giratina depuis quand ?_

« Oh ? C'est une habitude d'abuser sexuellement sa femme pendant son sommeil, Nev ? »

« Tu étais si belle et magnifique. Je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir et je ... »

« Ou alors, peut-être que tu veux déjà travailler au petit frère ou à la petite sœur que l'on a promis à Gilitée ? Tu me sembles en parfaite forme. Alors, que veux-tu ? Humaine ou femme-pokémon ? Je te laisse juste décider de la forme. »

« Je crois que je continuerais bien sur le côté humain pour cette fois. »_ murmure-je, rouge de gêne avant de la revoir avec ce physique de rêve, à faire damner les saints d'Harsia._

_Et voilà, quelques heures plus tard, je suis debout, habillé et un peu épuisé mais je crois que ça valait le coup. Giréléna est à côté de moi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, mon bras croisé entre les siens alors que nous sortons de la chambre.  
><em>

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'un petit corps fonce sur moi, me percutant violemment. Je pouffe de douleur mais je la garde auprès de moi. La petite demoiselle-Giratina cherche à me serrer fortement dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps._

« PAPA ! PAPA ! P APA ! C'est Papa ! Papa, il est réveillé. »

« Mais oui, Gilitée, mais oui. Fais attention à ne pas me faire trop mal d'accord ? Je suis encore un peu fragile, d'accord ma puce ? »

« Snif, papa … snif … papa, tu vas bien ? Dis dis ? Dis ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. Mais bon, et toi ? Ma petite puce des îles ? »

« Snif, vais mieux, vais mieux maintenant, papa. Snif. »

_Elle continue de pleurer dans mes bras alors que je tente de la réconforter. C'est dur dur quand on a un enfant dans ses bras. Mais après une dizaine de minutes, elle me force à la soulever et la garder auprès de moi. Elle me murmure :_

« Papa, je t'aime énormément beaucoup … alors s'il te plaît, dors plus. »

« Je vais avoir besoin de dormir quand même un peu, tu sais ? Mais promis, si j'ai un gros sommeil, je te ferais dormir à côté de moi pour que tu me pinces la joue pour me réveiller. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est une bonne … AIE ! »

« Ah oui, ça marche beaucoup papa ! Ca marche énormément ! »

« Attends que je dorme la prochaine fois, non ? »

« Hahaha. Continue donc, Gilitée Il faut que ton père comprenne que les sommes de deux mois, ce n'est pas bon pour lui. D'ailleurs, je le forcerai à se réveiller à ma manière aussi. »

_AHEM ! Pas devant l'enfant ! Je regarde Giréléna en rougissant, celle-ci me faisant un sourire des plus tendres. Gilitée ne comprend pas. Bon ! J'ai du travail si j'ai bien compris. Enfin, du travail, oui et non. Je ne crois pas que ça soit exactement le cas. Disons juste que j'ai à retrousser mes manches, voilà tout._

« Nev, dès que tu iras mieux, nous irons voyager un peu partout dans le monde. Tu as des gens à rencontrer et tu as intérêt à te préparer à ce qui t'attends hein ? Je te signale que tu n'auras pas un temps à toi. Car oui, le peu de repos que tu auras, ça sera en ma compagnie … et tu sais pertinemment que je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. » _chuchote t-elle alors que je souris. Je ne trouve pas cela si dérangeant dans le fond. Je pense que je peux le supporter, hahaha ! Bon, voyons voir ce qu'elle a prévu de si spécial._

_Elle ne plaisantait pas. Les prochains jours ne furent que du déplacement. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'avais fort à faire et j'ai dût souvent me reposer. Et encore, quand je devais me reposer, Giréléna venait s'engouffrer sous les couettes, ne me laissant pas un instant de répit. Néanmoins, j'avais put alors voir ce dont elle parlait._

_La petite visite sous l'océan promise par Migacirpy avait été des plus charmantes. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Elle a fait apparaître une bulle autour de mon crâne et aussi de ceux de ma fille et de ma femme. Enfin, le mariage n'a pas encore été fait mais cela ne tardera pas après cette longue visite du monde qu'on a décidé de visiter._

_L'océan est vaste et magnifique, il faut le reconnaître. Mais surtout, cette impression de flotter dans l'eau. Hum ! Hey ! En y réfléchissant, je sais à quoi ça me fait penser tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que je suis bête de ne pas y avoir réfléchit plus tôt en fait !_

« Et voilà ? Est-ce que tu apprécies la vue, Nev ? Impressionnant non ? Tu es sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix avec Giréléna ? Tu peux encore revenir en arrière hein ? »

_Elle éclate d'un grand rire alors que j'hoche la tête négativement. Non merci, j'ai fait mon choix et je suis sûr et certain de ce dernier. Je ne regretterais jamais ce que cela veut dire ou ce que cela veut être, ce qui se passe ou ce qui m'attendra. Non, je ne regrette rien._

« Désolé, Migacirpy. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne resterons pas en contact hein ? » _dis-je dans un grand sourire alors qu'elle soupire, s'avouant vaincue pour cette bataille mais pas la guerre. Voilà tout. Il est temps d'aller voir Titonée._

_Et dès que je fais un premier pas vers elle, c'est pour m'étreindre dans ses bras. La robe blanche et bouffante qu'elle porte est tout simplement magnifique sur son corps. Je me demande où elle a put trouver cela. Elle est splendide._

« Oh ? Tu aimes ma robe ou ce qu'il y a dessous ? »

« Ah … Titonée. Comment se porte le village ? »

« Et toi, surtout, comment est-ce que tu te portes ? C'est le plus important. Après deux mois, tu pourrais m'étreindre plus que deux minutes hein ? Je crois que j'ai assez patientée. »

_Bon bon bon, d'accord. Giréléna ne va pas trop m'en v... en fait, y a de fortes chances que si, si je ne me trompes pas. Bon bon bon ! Est-ce que je veux me faire tuer par elle tout de suite ou non ? Oh et puis zut, si ce n'est qu'un enlacement._

« Viens par là, Titonée et racontes-moi tout au lieu de rester sur place. »

_Elle n'attends même pas la fin de ma réponse qu'elle se jette dans mes bras pour que je puisse l'étreindre comme une folle. Aie, aie, aie, si elle continue, je vais lui casser le dos. Elle me souffle que tout se passe merveilleusement bien et que tout va aller à une allure folle. Elle reçoit de l'aide d'autres femmes-pokémon et avec elles, les bâtiments retrouvent vite une allure superbe. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il y ait plus de bâtiments puisque les femmes-pokémon ont décidé de vivre avec eux. A partir de là, tout est pour le mieux. Tant mieux … oui, tant mieux. Maintenant, je vais aller rencontrer Niny. J'ai encore du chemin._

_Wow … c'est ici qu'il y a le plus gros changement. Je ne trouve pas Niny n'importe où mais dans un gigantesque palais ressemblant à une ruche géante. Sauf qu'à l'intérieur, il n'y a pas que des filles-Apitrini mai de nombreuses femmes-pokémon insecte._

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, la reine Niny est en discussions avec l'ambassadrice des femmes-Pyrax. Cela ne devrait pas trop tarder. »

_Une femme-Dardargnan, qui ressemble presque à une femme-humain malgré ses ailes et ses yeux globuleux. Mais voilà, elle est « normale », du moins, elle tente d'y ressembler. Lorsque je pénètre dans la salle, je vois une femme-Pyrax, un genou au sol alors que Niny est assise sur son trône. Wow. Elle est impériale malgré sa jeunesse et …_

« Nev ? Nev ? Nev ? Nev ? Nev ? NEV ! PAPA ! »

_Ouch ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce terme. J'émets un grand sourire à son écoute alors qu'un bourdonnement se fait entendre, la femme-Apireine me percutant pour me faire tomber au sol. Je peux remarquer le regard abasourdi de l'ambassadrice._

« Nev, Nev, Nev, Nev ! J'y croyais plus quand on m'a dit que tu étais réveillé ! J'y croyais plus du tout ! Snif ! Mais tu es bien là ! Snif ! »

« Roh, comment est-ce que l'ambassadrice va réagir si elle te voit pleurer comme une madeleine ? Tu veux passer pour quoi ? »

« M'en fiche ! M'en fiche complètement, Nev. »

_Cela ne sert pas à grand chose de discuter mais je m'en doutes. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Le plus important est que je sois là pour elle. Je tente de me relever avant qu'elle ne me dise qu'elle finit son travail puisqu'elle est tout à moi. Je remarque qu'elle a précisé cela bien qu'elle regardait Giréléna et Gilitée. Ah … les femmes-pokémon. Qu'est-ce que l'on ferait sans elles ? Pas grand chose, je me doutes de cela._

« Et voilà, Nev ! Je vous invites à manger ? Promis, Giréléna, il n'y a rien de spécifique aux femmes-insectes et il n'y a aucun insecte dans les environs. »

« Ahem, tu n'es pas obligée de dire cela devant ma fill. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave. La peur est humaine … ou alors femme-pokémon. »

_Je vois qu'elle cherche à se moquer gentiment de Giréléna mais ce n'est pas au goût de la femme-Giratina. Je ne vais pas chercher à m'interposer puis de toute façon, Gilitée est la plus heureuse parmi nous quatre. Elle est contente d'avoir retrouvé Niny comme amie._

_Je peux voir Niny faire son travail. C'est vraiment remarquable en soi. Je n'ai rien à redire à ce sujet. Elle a l'air d'une vraie reine. Je crois qu'elle a parfaitement remplacé Apixy. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas en connaître trop à ce sujet car … je n'ai jamais vraiment connu Apixy. Je peux juste me douter que sa fille est là pour prendre la relève. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre pour elle. Comme les deux autres, elle me propose un peu d'adultère de temps à autres mais je ne fais que lui sourire tendrement. Un jour peut-être._

_Finalement, j'en ai fini avec les personnes proches ou presque … car oui, je sais qu'il me manque d'autres demoiselles à aller voir. Je ne pense pas à n'importe qui, loin de là. Je ne sais pas du tout où elles sont mais Giréléna me dit :_

« Elles ont décidé de faire aussi un petit village. Tu te rappelles de l'idée que tu avais proposée aux femmes-oiseaux ? Et aux femmes-chiennes ? »

« Oui, oui, je m'en rappelles parfaitement. Tu ne veux pas dire que ... »

« Rygagagi a apprécié l'idée et a décidé d'y aller elle aussi. Ainsi, cela fera plus d'adversaires. D'ailleurs, elles sont à la recherche d'un autre groupe capable de faire pareil. »

_C'est un peu compliqué mais pourquoi pas ? Plus elles sont des folles, plus on rigole non ? Du moins, je tente de le voir ainsi. Donc là où nous nous rendons, si j'ai bien compris, cela veut dire que je vais retrouver pas mal de personnes._

« Mais mais mais … C'est Nev ! YEY ! »

_Le cri d'une enfant me fait voir une route glacée jusqu'à moi. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une petite forme avant de tendre les bras, réceptionnant Géréci. C'est donc ça ? Le village des femmes-golems ? C'est basé sur le même principe que je connais ?_

_On dirait bien. Des femmes-pokémon se trouvent au loin, aidant les humains tandis que je peux apercevoir aussi Rygagagi qui porte une belle tenue blanche. Ah bien entendu, elle est la mairesse de cet endroit. Par contre, Gérécit me fait un peu froid là._

« Tu vas mieux maintenant, Nev ? Tu restes ici quelques jours ? Toujours ? »

« Euh, autant la première proposition, cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, autant l'autre… je préfère éviter hein ? J'ai aussi ma vie à côté. Où sont tes deux sœurs ? »

_Elle pousse un petit rire comme pour dire qu'elle ne sait pas avant qu'on me tire légèrement derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Rigorek. Elle a sa poupée Racaillou dans ses bras mais elle la fait tomber, tendant les mains vers moi._

« Coucou Rigorek, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_Elle continue de me tendre les bras, sans un mot alors que je la soulève. Elle colle sa tête contre mon torse, fermant les yeux alors que je lui caresse le dos. Oh . Je vois. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour exprimer sa joie de me revoir._

« Contente de voir que tu vas bien, Nev. Désolée pour notre grande sœur, elle est occupée à préparer les premiers jeux d'ici quelques mois. Tu veux voir les femmes-chiennes et les femmes-oiseaux ? Elles sont dans les villages voisins. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Stelireg. Et d'accord, pas de soucis. De toute façon, nous pouvons patienter. Je crois qu'il m'est conseillé de ne pas partir de suite. »

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, d'après ce que je peux voir avec Rigorek. »

_Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais en voyant Rigorek, j'ai ma réponse. Elle s'est endormi aussitôt dans mes bras. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'entends une petite complainte de la part de Gilitée qui fait une mine boudeuse._

« Mais euh ! Ele m'a pris ma place. »

« Gilitée, tu peux bien lui laisser ça pendant quelques heures non ? Tu m'auras toute la vie. Hum, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi expressive que ça. Comme quoi. »

« Et pourtant, c'est celle qui cache le moins ses sentiments. Même Géréci ne l'est pas autant. »

« Même moi, j'ai du mal à y croire et pourtant, j'ai la preuve dans mes bras. »

_Une belle petite preuve. Elle m'a manqué. Elles m'ont manqué. Oui, toutes. Sans distinction. J'aimerai dire que je n'arrive pas à le croire et pourtant … Rah ! Je suis beaucoup trop gentil avec elles mais elles le méritent toutes._

_Finalement, je me déplace avec Rigorek endormie dans mes bras et je me dis quelque chose : bien sûr, ces gamines sont des filles-pokémon qui n'auraient pas hésité à me violer si elles en avaient eut l'occasion … mais cela reste des enfants, malgré les millénaires voire plus qui se sont déroulés depuis qu'elles existent. Hahaha. Bon, j'ai encore du chemin à faire. Je me demande ce que deviennent tous les autres. Les femmes-pokémon que j'ai rencontrées durant mon voyage. J'ai du chemin à accomplir, beaucoup de chemin de ce que je sais. Mais voilà, ainsi va la vie et je sais que beaucoup de choses m'attendent sur la route que je vais suivre._

_Une demie-année s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai recommencé à marcher et que je me suis réveillé. Le ventre de Giréléna s'est arrondi. Il faut dire que tous les jours et toutes les nuits, elle ne m'a pas laissé tranquille. Il est alors normal et logique que cela arrive. Je n'ai rien put faire pour contrer cela mais je ne suis pas à plaindre, loin de là._

« Comment est-ce que tu te portes, Giréléna ? »

« Roh mais arrêtes de t'en faire, Nev. Le bébé va bien et moi aussi. »

« Oui mais je ne sais pas, moi. Je suis inquiet quand même. Est-ce que j'ai le droit ? »

« Oui, tu as le droit mais pas au point de te prendre la tête avec ça. Touches donc. »

_Je veux bien toucher mais ça n'arrangera rien du tout. Pour Gilitée, je n'ai pas été là bien que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Alors là, je veux mettre les bouchées doubles. Cet enfant sera aussi bien élevé que Gilitée. Qu'importe le statut de reine des femmes-pokémon que Giréléna traînait, qu'importe le fait que j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs ou presque, je suis maintenant quelqu'un comme les autres.  
><em>

« Ce monde n'est pas si mauvais quand on décide tous s'accepter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ? Hey ! Viens par là au lieu de rêvasser. » s_'écrit Giréléna en me tirant jusqu'à elle. Bon bon bon ! Qu'est-ce que l'avenir me prépare ? Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce monde est sur une meilleure voie maintenant._

_Ailleurs, dans un isolé du monde, dans un endroit où normalement nul n'a accès, une petite plaine était visible, flottant dans les cieux. Un homme aux cheveux roses observait le vide sous ses pieds, un vide nuageux, laissant parfois paraître de l'herbe, des montagnes et autres éléments constituant la planète._

« Je ne dois être présent que lorsque cela est nécessaire. Ce n'est plus à moi de pallier aux défauts des humains et des femmes-pokémon. J'ai déjà assez commis d'erreurs. Je ne ferais que réparer celles qui sont trop graves. »

« Et que penses-tu de cette idée d'avoir laissé ces pouvoirs à Nev ? Malgré qu'ils soient latents et qu'il ne s'en rendra peut-être jamais compte ? »

« Je m'en doutes mais j'ai fait ce que j'estimais être le mieux. Ainsi, si un jour, je commets une nouvelle faute, quelqu'un d'autre sera là pour la réparer si j'en suis incapable. »

« Et pour elle ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Lui donner une nouvelle chance ? »

« Si on a accepté de me laisser une chance, pourquoi devrais-je refuser qu'une autre personne en ait une ? Je ne sais guère néanmoins comment faire cela. » _murmura l'homme aux cheveux roses, ne se retournant toujours guère alors que la voix féminine se rapprochait de lui._

« Tu trouveras cela par toi-même. Rien ne sert de se presser. Et puis, maintenant, tu n'es plus seul, tu es accompagné, non ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme personne pour cela. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je continue à observer ce jeune homme que je possédais ? »

« Outre le fait qu'il te ressemble, ce qui est logique en soit, je ne vois aucun problème à cela. Même si sa vie va être dorénavant bien plus calme, rien ne nous interdit de redescendre un jour. Je pense d'ailleurs que Rékiazy, Graudan et Kyourge seront contentes à ce sujet. »

« Ah … ces femmes-pokémon. Toujours à créer du trouble et des problèmes. Que fais-tu ? Dyrkri ? » _demande l'homme aux cheveux roses, tournant son visage et ses yeux bleus pour fixer la femme aux cheveux blancs en face de lui. Elle a les mains posées sur son ventre, faisant un sourire avant de chuchoter :_

« J'ai peut-être une idée pour le cas de notre demoiselle. »

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Je veux bien t'écouter. »

« Non, il vaut mieux que tu me suives. Il va falloir t'apprendre les principes les plus élémentaires, comme les humains et les femmes-pokémon. Prends ma main. » _dit-elle tout en tendant celle de droite, l'homme aux cheveux roses l'accompagnant._

_Il avait décidé de donner la vie à ce monde grâce à ses pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui, elle allait lui montrer comment donner la vie dune façon naturelle, comme celle qui régissait ce monde. Peut-être qu'alors, leur enfant serait la réincarnation d'une femme-pokémon qui n'avait jamais eut de chance dans son existence. Peut-être qu'un jour, la famille qui allait se former … rencontrerait celle d'en bas. Ce monde était maintenant pour tous._


End file.
